Stuck in the System
by Shadowrook42
Summary: (AU) Seth just wanted to play the newest virtual reality game, Sword Art Online. Then that plan went to hell, when he couldn't log out anymore. Now stuck in the system like thousands of other players, Seth will have to fight a battle he didn't want- but he must. "One hundred floors, one hundred bosses, more than a thousand different ways to die- easy, right?"
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online Chapter I

{„Initiate Protocol 42"

Initiating Protocol 42.

Protocol 42 initiated.

Please enter the system password to continue.}

…...

{Password accepted.

Checking program compatibility.}

…...

{Program accepted.

Do you want to allow this program to begin?}

[„Yes]

{Starting program.

Processing data string.

Processing complete.

Distributing data string.

Distribution complete.}

Aincrad: 1st Floor- Forest

I got up slowly, my health bar ominously in the red.

"Geez, what a great idea that was, Seth. Really outdid yourself this time." I told myself, brushing the dirt off myself.

I had run into the nearby forests of floor one, hoping to gain as much XP as possible. It would all be gone soon and I couldn't take the time to sit and wait the enemies to re-spawn.

This was no longer a game.

Just a couple hours ago, it was announced that all 20,000 players were trapped within Sword Art Online. We were no longer playing by choice. The only way for us to escape was to beat all one hundred levels of Aincrad, each with its own bosses and challenges. If we died...there was no restart button. Our brain would be fried by the Nerve Gear's microwave-like sensors and we would die. Many didn't believe Akihiko Kayaba (the developer of SAO) at first, but I knew he was not lying right away. The way he told us, his tone was dead and unfeeling, but with an underlying pride that I couldn't help but detect.

Those who took him seriously, like me, went off to gain experience and get to the second floor. I thought it would be quicker to cut through the woods and get to the town before anyone else, but it was a terrible mistake. I misjudged how hard this game truly is and had got cornered by several monsters; I had only managed to escape by jumping off of a nearby cliff.

I opened my menu to check the time.

"Four PM- I've been out for two hours," checking my map, I saw that my destination wasn't far off.

"My health is only at 10 %, I have to be careful," walking slowly with a slight limp. I wanted to go north to get to town but stopped. Hearing something, I turned my head to the left and saw two goblins coming through the trees, small, green, and covered in bare rags, they lumbered into the clearing. Thinking fast, I threw myself into the nearby bushes -being pretty short, I was hoping that the bush would be big enough to hide me- but my messy black hair stuck out like a sore-thumb.

The goblins noticed me instantly.

They ran at me. Getting up quickly, I pulled out my basic iron short-sword (from the tutorial). The first goblin jumped forward, claws aimed at my face. Tucking my head in, I rammed my short-sword deep into its gut in mid-air. Meanwhile, the second goblin had circled around my right and was now rushing towards me as well. Pulling my sword out of the first goblin's gut and pushing it away, I spun right and slashed the second one across the chest, making it stagger backwards and, using the momentum from the spin, I came back around and slashed the first one deeply across the throat. As it shattered into blue pixels, the second goblin jumped at me again, managing to knock the blade from my hand and push me down. The goblin jumped on top of me and tried to claw my throat out. Holding it back with one of my arms, I searched for my blade with the other. Finding the pommel, I gripped it tightly and brought the blade with full force down onto the goblin's head. It dissipated immediately into a flash of blue.

Getting up shakily, I was met with a small window showing the loot I gained and the XP I had earned. I had almost enough to level up, but that didn't concern me. What worried me was that my health bar was now even lower than before. It must have thrown me to the ground pretty hard.

Now that I had a bit of time to myself, I decided to look through my starter items to see if I had anything useful. Skimming through the list, I came across a book- 'The Beginner's Guide to Aincrad'.

Opening the book, I looked through the chapters until I came across one called 'Alchemy'- it explained how mixing together certain herbs could make potions all with varying effects. Sifting through the pages, I found a recipe for a simple health potion. A picture next to the recipe showed a preview of how it should look, a dark red concoction in a simple glass bottle.

"So, if I mix some plants together and I get a healing potion. Neat". Thankfully, this clearing was brimming with herbs, now I just have to worry about finding out which ones will kill me and which will heal me...today is going be a long day.

After gathering the herbs and mixing them together, I was stuck with a new problem...to drink or not to drink: that is the question.

The mixture I had created looked...sort of like the one in the book, but I don't have any time to debate with myself about it. It will be nightfall soon and monsters will start spawning at an increased rate. It's now or never. I drank the contents of the flask quickly, ignoring the bitter taste. Tossing the used flask away and looking at my health bar, I saw it was at 23% and still rising. After a while the effect had worn off and my health had reached a comfortable 54%. A message appeared.

"For successfully creating this mixture you have gained fifty points to your Alchemy skill."

"So Alchemy is classed as a skill in this game," I whispered to myself.

Night had fallen, and I knew I had to get to a town. The woods are a dangerous place at night- increased monster spawns and low visibility make it a veritable death trap. I would have to be careful. If I stick to the shadows and move slowly, I should be able to get out of here without alerting anything. If something does find me, I'll make a run for it and hope for the best. Moving slowly, using the trees as cover, I started to head north.

After creeping for a while, I noticed a small light in the distance- a player perhaps?

No, no one would be stupid enough to camp in the woods at night, right?

This must be some kind of trap. But what if it is a player? I can't just let them get themselves killed, can I?

My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to approach, still staying hidden behind the tree. Now, being closer, I could see what it really was. The fire had been made by players, but they had been killed, and quite recently from the looks of it. You could tell, because when a player died they would leave behind a bag which held all of their belongings in it. The murderers? Four goblins that were now sat by the fire sleeping. I should have just continued on, but how could I turn my back knowing that two players had just died? And probably in agony too, seeing as how the goblins I fought earlier had always aimed for my neck and face.

I moved slowly towards the camp, drawing out my sword quietly. Still crouched, I walked slowly over to the goblin furthest away from the fire. In front of the goblin, I could see the virtual blood around its mouth and on its claws- it had probably pinned down one of the two players before ripping their throat out with its teeth. Absolutely disgusted and now enraged, I stabbed the goblin straight through the heart.

One of the other goblins had heard me brutally stabbing its comrade and had awoken the other two- now it was three on one. Too angry to care, I rushed towards the first goblin. Swinging my sword downwards, it embedded itself deep into the goblin's shoulder. Ripping my blade out, I silenced its screams with the pommel of my sword.

Meanwhile, the second goblin ran at me from the right, sidestepping, I tripped it over with my foot and it fell onto my sword...head first. As it shattered, I focused my attention to the first one, which was still rolling around on the floor in pain

But as I walked towards it, I remembered: "Shit- where is the third one?"

Hearing footsteps, I turned my head and saw it was running at me from the left. It leaped at me and I didn't have any time to react.

Pinning me down, it tried to bite at my neck- my blade was too far away to pick up so, thinking of no alternative, I head butted it. The goblin fell off of me and grabbed its head in pain. Feeling dizzy from the force of the blow, I got up shakily, seeing stars. I could hear the first goblin running at me. Falling onto my knees, still in pain, I conveniently dodged the goblin as it jumped over me and into a nearby rock.

Regaining my composure, I finished it off, but the third one had once again disappeared. Turning my head slowly, I looked for it. As it suddenly burst from the bush to my right, I instinctively jumped back to give myself some room- the goblin pulled out a short jagged dagger from its back and stared at me, menacingly licking the blade.

"Wow, Kayaba must be some kind of sadist to come up with monsters like these."

I tried dodging left, but the goblin was faster and dug its knife deep into my shoulder before I could counter-attack. It quickly pulled the knife out and jumped back. Damn that hurts. The wound stung badly and was seeping small amounts of virtual blood onto my shoulder. Jumping at me again, I quickly met its dagger with my sword. The dagger went flying high into the air, the goblin, now defenseless, tried to run- but didn't get far as I stabbed it in the chest. Its health bar dropped to zero and it shattered.

Skipping the congratulations screen, I picked up the dagger and made a run for it- other monsters may have heard the fight and could be coming this way.

After running for a while, I decided to take a break. Leaning against a tree, I decided to check the loot table from the battle I had just fought. Apart from the dagger, I didn't get much item-wise, but looking at my stats, I noticed that I had gained a level.

"Finally reached level two," I sighed, exasperated.

Looking at my stats page closely, I noticed I had gained both stat points and also an ability point. I put most of my stat points into Strength and Agility and spread the rest out amongst the other three attributes- Endurance, Speed and Constitution- listed on my screen. Changing menus, I opened the ability screen and saw a large list of abilities I could choose from, I decided to get an ability for my sword, "focused strike." After building up energy in my blade, this skill would allow me to release it in one powerful slash, it's useful if I have to fight something with thick armor.

After closing my stats window, I pulled up the map.

"Only a five minute walk to town... if nothing interrupts me"

Arriving at the town without further incident, I headed straight for the local item shop to restock on potions, the ones I made were effective but tasted like cough syrup. After restocking, I looked for a place to hold up for the night. As I was wandering the streets looking for an inn, I came across an NPC with a quest marker above its head. NPCs in Sword Art Online could offer a tirade of services- this included selling items, giving quests or renting out living spaces. Most NPCs don't usually offer quests at night, so I decided to interact with the man.

"I should really go find a place to rest, but who knows what he might offer as a reward"

Well, you know what they say no rest for the wicked. Starting a conversation with the man, I learned that his son, who had been foraging for herbs, had been taken by goblins to a nearby cave.

"I'd go myself, but as of late we've been hearing strange sounds coming from the cave,"

"Do you know what it could be?" I asked

The man replied, "I have no idea! That's what scares me."

The man looked like he was on the verge of tears, so to avoid an incoming waterfall, I accepted the quest.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll find your son,"

"Really?" he asked tearfully.

"Of course."

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into.

Did I ever mention that I hate caves? It was a stupid idea to explore this cave so late at night, I could barely see a thing.

"You had to be the hero, didn't you Seth? Couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut, no, saw a poor man in need and you just had to rush in and save the day... stupid, stupid, stupid."

Moving slowly, I kept one hand on the cave wall and the other on the hilt of my sword.

After searching for a while, I was about to give up when I heard something coming from deeper within. It sounded like drums. Crouching, I moved slowly around the cave wall. Creeping closer, I noticed a large bonfire, with goblins dancing around it, above the bonfire hung many small wooden cages filled with animals- but two cages stood out to me. To the far right hung a cage with a small boy inside and behind him a cage holding a player. The player in question was in a bad state and badly beaten up. The goblins stopped chanting. Thinking that they had seen me, I ducked back, but after waiting a short time, I realized that their attention was focused on something else. Looking back, I saw something large coming from the back of the cave approaching the bonfire, dragging something behind it.

The flames of the bonfire swayed, allowing me a better look at it. The large, hulking beast was blue and covered in warts. Held in its hands was a large stone shaped into a club, above the creature stood in thick letters "Troll Lvl 8". The troll charged towards the goblins- outnumbered it was still managing to fight against all of them easily.

"Crap," I whispered.

Turning to run, I heard the cries of the little boy and the player hanging from the cages above.

"Fuck it!"

Guilt getting the better of me, I turned back and made my way towards the cages. Meanwhile, the troll flung its huge club in a large arc, killing several goblins. I ran towards the cage with the little boy in it, cutting the ropes as I ran. The cage landed a couple of feet ahead. Stopping in front of it, I pried the door open with my sword, grabbed the little boy by the hand and dragged him out. The player, who had been trapped in the other cage, had gotten out but had tripped over something. Hearing him cry out, I turned around only to see him be crushed by the troll's club. Not wanting to see the blood, I turned my back and ran, dragging the boy behind me.

We ran as fast as we could, the troll at our heels.

"How can something that big run so fast!?"

Seeing the troll's club coming down in the corner of my eye, I pushed the small boy away as I dodged left, pulling out my blade, and, taking advantage of its vulnerability, stabbing its hand. It dropped the club, raising its hand in pain. Hearing a rattling from the ceiling, I noticed that many of the cages were still connected to the ceiling.

"Run, I'll handle this!" I shouted to the boy. Getting up, he ran for the cave exit.

"Hey, ugly over here!" I shouted, grabbing the troll's attention and luring it in my direction. I backed up against the cave wall, waiting for it to raise its club. As soon as it did, I cut through the ropes on my right, causing cages to fall on the creature's head. Howling in agony, the creature fell to its knees. Jumping high, charging energy into my sword, a dark aura appeared around my blade, I drove my sword deep into the troll's head- were this the real world, it would certainly be dead- but here in the game, the troll didn't die and it shook me off. It was disorientated and swung its arms around hoping to hit me. Picking myself up, I pulled out my dagger and ran towards it, sliding under its legs. I managed to cut its ankle, causing it to fall onto its knees, I turned around and jumped onto its back. Using my dagger, I climbed up to its head and grabbed my sword. Gripping the hilt tightly, I drove it deeper into the troll's head, who had gotten back up and was now wildly thrashing around, trying to shake me off, but I held on tight and drove my blade even deeper. Now embedded to the hilt, I twisted the blade before pulling it out and jumping off.

The troll fell to its knees, then shattered.

Staring at my hands, I wondered, wow I never thought I'd be so good at this game.

A congratulations window popped up in front of me, stating that I had levelled up to Lvl 3. Quickly distributing my points, I checked the abilities window and put a point into a skill called Searching, which would allow me to find hidden items, monsters, or people.

Sheathing my blades, I walked to the cave exit.

"Thank you!" The farmer cried into my shoulder, overwhelmed with joy

"I did this to prevent an incoming waterfall not earn one," I thought dismally.

Prying the farmer off of me, I turned to leave but before I could go anywhere, the farmer shouted to me.

"Wait! Before you go, I want you to have something!"

Turning around, I waited for the farmer to return- after a couple of minutes, the farmer returned with something large wrapped in cloth.

"This belonged to my father- he used to be a mercenary you see, but he retired and stashed most of his old equipment up in the attic". Unwrapping the object, I noticed that it was in fact a broadsword.

"This sword was my father's finest blade. Please accept it as a token of gratitude,"

The broadsword itself was made of refined silver and was strangely light to the touch.

"Judicor"

The sword though old showed no signs of damage, looking as sharp as were it first forged.

"This doesn't look like the kind of sword a mercenary would own," I remarked, gliding my hand along the surface of the blade.

"My father never told me where or how he got the sword. He only told me to keep it and protect my family, no matter the cost,"

"And yet you want to give it to me?" I was bewildered as to why he was giving me such a rare blade when it was the only one he had.

"Look at me, boy. I'm no warrior- I couldn't even go and save my own son. No, it's best if you keep the sword. Every time that sword saves you, I'm repaying my debt."

Judging by the look on the farmers face I knew he would not take no as an answer.

Pulling my own blade out, I passed it to him.

"At least take my sword, so you're not defenseless" I said offering him the sword.

Nodding his head, he took the blade. I sheathed my new blade and said my goodbyes.

Stopping a couple steps down the path, I turned around and asked:

"What happened to your father? I haven't seen him around the farm"

The farmer replied, "After giving me the sword and some of his other things, he left. I never saw him again after that".

With the farmer's words still in mind, I continued walking.

Entering town once again, I noticed that no one was roaming the streets. Checking the time, I saw that it was three in the morning.

"No wonder. Everyone must be asleep at this hour"

I made my way to an inn and paid my stay for the night. Trudging into the small room, I fell onto the bed, not even bothering to take off my equipment.

"God, I am so freaking tired"

But sleep did not come to me.

So many dead and it was only the beginning. More will die, of that I am certain- what does Kayaba, the madman, hope to achieve? It makes no sense- so many dead and for what? Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind, I focused on trying to get some sleep, tomorrow would be hard day and I need to be prepared as I said before.

It has only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of birds outside my window, having completely forgotten where I was, I got up and examined my surroundings.

Then it all came back to me in seconds, I was still trapped in SAO.

"Guess, I'm definitely not dreaming then," I sighed

The almost non-existent part of me that had hoped this would be some horrid dream had been squashed completely.

Leaving the room, I went downstairs to the bar and asked for a drink.

"What'll it be?" the barkeep asked.

Sitting down, still only half awake, I mumbled: "Surprise me"

As the barkeep started getting to work, I formulated my next move. I should keep moving- more people will arrive soon and the town will be cramped with players, trying to earn experience or do quests. I'll go to the third town and-

My thoughts were interrupted as the barkeep placed my drink on the table.

"That'll be five col," he said.

Handing the barkeep the col, I took a sip of my drink. It was bitter, but warm and slid down my throat like warm milk.

"Get past the taste and it's not that bad," I remarked quietly.

After sitting and drinking for a while, I heard a ring as the door opened and a group of older players swaggered in.

Looking at me, the leader of the small band smirked. "Oi, tiny, fuck off. This is our bar now."

Ten of them and only one of me. I can't win this one.

Grunting, I stood up and made my way out. I was more than mad, I was furious, even though we are all trapped in a situation where our lives are in danger, people are still assholes.

I won't be able to make much progress, if no one takes me serious, what do I do?

Looking at my reflection in a nearby window. I noticed why. Even though I was fairly fit and had some muscle on my bone, one could easily tell that I was still young. My rounded features gave me an innocent look, and that was my problem.

Looking throughout town for a solution to my problem, I stumbled across a sign, that read:

"Lisbeth's Armoury"

I looked up- seeing a small wooden stall, upon it laid a small assortment of weapons and armour.

The smith must have worked through the night to make enough weapons to sell to all the players

"Are you going to keep looking at the sky or are you going to buy something?" Looking down, I saw that a girl was now standing behind the stall, her pink hair standing out like a blimp.

"Well, are you buying or not? I have work to do," she asked again. Approaching the stall, I looked at the assortment, which comprised mostly of heavy looking armours and weapons.

"Do you have anything lighter?" I asked, skimming over the last few items.

"Let me check," she said, as she ducked under the stall. Coming back up after a few moments, she placed a small package on the table. "This is my first and only attempt at tailoring," she warned as she pulled the contents of the package out. She unfurled the article of clothing and turned away as if she was ashamed of it.

Stepping forward, I examined the coat that she had pulled out. It was made of a dark brown leather and almost reached the floor. I noticed that halfway down the thigh the coat was split, allowing the user to move better in combat. A cuffed collar added to the intimidating impression of the coat.

"I know it's not that good, I should just pack it away," she said- as she moved to put the coat back, I stopped her gently, taking the coat from her hands.

"How much?" I asked as she turned her back.

"Err, what?" she asked, confused.

"You heard me, how much for the coat?"

"Tw-two hundred," she stuttered out shocked. Fishing around in my purse, I took out the last of what was in it. "Wait, you really want to buy this?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course, not only does it fit my purpose, but it's also finely made." I remarked as I took the coat and swapped out my equipment.

"R-really?" the once cocky blacksmith asked meekly.

"Of course, if I should ever need another I'll come to you."

"Sure. As you probably already know, my name is Lisbeth. And you are?"

"Call me Seth" I said, extending my hand in a friendly gesture.

"Alright Seth, before you leave I need to complete your look" she said, having now regained her confidence. From under the stall she pulled out a matching fedora. When did she have the time to make all this? It's only been a day.

"Try it on" she said.

Taking the hat I put it on. "Well, what do you think?" I asked. She mused slightly to herself before going behind her stall and grabbing yet another item- a small brown bandanna.

"I think it's missing something, here try this on." Tying the bandana to my head, Lisbeth took a step back. "You look like a proper cowboy" she said while grabbing a mirror. Looking in the mirror, I saw that Lisbeth was indeed correct, I looked intimidating but not unapproachable.

Exactly what I had been looking for.

Thanking her, I turned to leave, but not before a window popped up in front of me.

Lisbeth has sent you a friend request. Do you accept?

Turning around, I saw her standing with crossed arms staring at me expectantly. Tapping the "yes" icon, I saw her smile. "Hey, don't go dying on me now! You hear me? You're one of my favorites!" She shouted.

"I'll try not," I said, continuing on my way.

Deciding not to use the forest as a "shortcut" this time, I followed the beaten road, which was supposed to lead to the third town.

The road was oddly deserted, not even a monster to see. As it got later into the evening and I still hadn't seen anything, I started to worry

Something is wrong.

On the outside, I looked like I was walking, calm and carefree, but under the rim of my hat, I constantly kept a wary eye on the bushes to my left and right. My caution was not unwarranted, as when I came to a junction in the road, the ground was littered with backpacks, and there were small patches of blood not far from them. Now officially spooked, I unsheathed my blade and went to examine the chaos.

Getting down on one knee, I touched the blood soaked ground- it was wet.

It must have been shed recently. Standing up again, I heard a muffled scream and quickly turned around. A girl was dragging herself out of the bushes, blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder

"Please, help me!" she screamed at me repeatedly, the blood trail now growing in size behind her.

Wanting to step forward, I stopped as I saw another figure come out of the woods, a blood soaked man with a knife in his hand.

What the fuck!?

The man laughed manically, following the girl who was bleeding out on the ground before noticing me and smirking. Striding towards me, sword in hand, the man attacked me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted, stepping back as the man lunged at me with his sword. Grinning, the man tried again and again to stab me

'This guy's insane! He won't let up...' my thoughts raced through my mind

Taking advantage of my distraction, the man managed to nick my arm with his blade, causing me to drop my sword. The man, confident in his success, decided to take his time, mocking me by slowly approaching.

Thinking fast, I pulled down my hat and kicked sand into the man's face who shouted in pain as he was blinded. I tackled him to the ground and pulled my knife from its sheath on my back. Attempting to end it fast, I aimed for his head, lunging the knife down, but he raised his arms to protect himself. My knife went through his arm and running on pure adrenaline, he threw me off. Landing on my back, I picked up "Judicor" from the ground. I met his incoming blade with my own. Now in a power struggle, we pushed at each other with our swords, but the blood loss from the wound in his arm was beginning to take its toll, and I was starting to win ground. The man was at a loss, his eyes twitching left and right, rapidly trying to find an escape route.

Big mistake.

Taking advantage of his distraction, I broke his guard and stabbed him in the gut. Falling back, he looked at me, shock evident in his eyes. Before he could react, I lunged and dug my blade straight through his heart. Gasping for air one last time, the man collapsed before bursting into a myriad of blue pixels.

Turning my head, I looked for his last victim, who had dragged herself out of the woods, but found instead only a trail of blood leading to a backpack.

"Fuck." I gritted my teeth.

I fell onto my knees. What have I done? I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. What have I done?

You did, what you had to-the voice of reason in my head echoed.

„I could have restrained him I could have.."

And done what? He would have escaped and killed you or perhaps worse, he could have gone on to kill even more innocents!

"Killing him isn't right either though!" I whispered harshly to myself.

Killing isn't right but sometimes you have to- reason was beginning to override my doubt as I began to think.

"What about the girl?"

What happened to her is unfortunate but you could not do anything- you were under attack from a psycho, you didn't have the opportunity to help her.

Doubt had been cast-aside as the logical side of me began to function once again- killing is wrong but if I want to get out of here, I can't hesitate anymore.

I will have to kill again someday, it will never be easier, but I will have to adapt.

Arriving in the third town, I immediately set to work looking for something to do. This town is much smaller than the others, and the quests were fewer. Moving quickly, I looked for any NPCs with a golden icon above their head but it would seem, I was having no luck.

That was until someone approached me.

"You look like you're looking for something," she said.

"What about it?" I asked back, still searching.

"Maybe I can help," she offered.

"I somewhat doubt it- you can't have been here much longer than me," my nerves wearing thin.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

Stepping in front of me suddenly, she looked me in the eyes "The name's Argo and I'm the best info broker there is around here".

"Lovely- I don't know what that means, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way," I said, walking around her continuing my search. But she was not to be deterred.

"It means I know things, lots of things," she said catching up to me again.

"Like what?" I asked for an example.

"Well for starters, I know where you can find a dungeon on this level," she said smirking.

Stopping, I turned. "And what exactly is a dungeon in SAO?" I asked my curiosity peeking.

"Well, a Dungeon in SAO normally contains treasure," she replied. "But," she continued "Also they are normally filled with various monsters and traps".

"What kind of treasures?" I asked

"Well, it's always different it could be Col, EXP or even rare armours and potions".

"Where?" I questioned

"Follow this path to a waterfall- behind it is the entrance," she said, showing me the exact location on the map.

Before heading off, I asked her one last question. "Why are you helping me? What do you gain from this?"

"I saw you walking through town and thought you looked like a good investment," she said, nonplussed.

Turning to leave, I was stopped as she asked "Who are you anyway?"

"Call me Seth". And with that we said our goodbyes as I headed off.

This looks like the place. Pulling down my map, I saw the waterfall Argo had described. Walking behind the wall of water, I found the door she had also mentioned, it was large and made of metal, covered in strange markings that I couldn't understand. A rather ancient looking padlock rested around its handle. Drawing "Judicor" out, I swung at the lock until it broke. Sheathing my blade, I grabbed the rusted handle and pulled the door open, behind which a long flight of stairs that led into darkness below awaited me.

Well, this doesn't look ominous at all.

As I headed down the stairs, my vision slowly adjusted to the low light, I could make out stranger markings all etched upon the ancient walls with extreme precision.

What could they mean?

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, I saw a hallway filled with glowing blue torches

Impossible- no one could have been here before me, the lock was still on the door.

Meaning they must have been lit the whole time.

Grabbing one from the walls, I noticed something even stranger, even though the torch produced light and a flame, it was not hot. In fact, it was the exact opposite- it was cold to the touch, like ice. Noting this down mentally for later reference, I made my way down the corridor to a large open room.

With nothing in it.

This can't be right.

Walking alongside the wall of the room, I looked for a way forward but was just met with the same etched glyphs upon ancient walls,that is until I came across a hole in the wall. Shining my torch in front of it, I saw that the light refuse to penetrate the darkness inside, as if there were a invisible wall blocking the light.

"Well, I could probably put my arm in there." I said quietly, placing the torch down and rolling up the sleeve on my right hand.

This is a really stupid idea but I refuse to leave empty handed.

Delving my hand into the hole, I felt around for something, anything. Feeling something that felt like a lever, I grabbed at it.

Big mistake.

Whatever it was, it grabbed at me instead and pulled my arm up into the hole.

"Shit!"

Trying to pull my arm out, I heard metal scraping on metal and felt more strange arms grabbing me.

This is bad-this is really, really bad.

Putting my leg up against the wall, I pulled with all my might but my arm still would not budge.

Then the pain began.

Something incredibly hot made contact with my palm and then spread across my entire arm. Screaming in agony I redoubled my efforts to escape but with no luck.

And then everything went black.

I awoke to pain running down my right arm. Sitting up, I looked up in awe as the entire room had now lit up, blue energy pulsing through the carvings. The largest image depicted a man fighting what appeared to be a reaper. Before I could investigate more, a window appeared in front of me.

Quest started: "Legacy of The Lost"

Wanting to shut the window, I stopped as my hand neared the button.

Why is my hand black?

Shocked, I examined my hand and then my whole right arm- it was all covered in black metal.

What is this thing?

Opening my equipment menu I looked but found nothing related to this "arm-guard".

Wait, perhaps the carvings.

Getting up, I examined the carvings.

They were all depictions of men fighting demons, but I turned my attention to the largest carving again. Looking closely, I noticed something. The man in the picture has the same arm-guard.

My thoughts were stopped as a doorway on the far right side of the room opened. Taking a step forward, I stopped suddenly as I heard unearthly groaning.

Something is coming out of there.

Drawing "Judicor" from it's sheath, I got ready for combat,as the monster approached.

"Living Dead- Lvl 5"

Oh crap, it's stronger than me.

But as it approached, the groaning became louder and louder as more and more Undead began pouring out. No longer hesitating, I rushed forward and slashed the first Undead- it fell apart and burst into pixels immediately after.

So the only advantage they have is numbers.

Slashing through another one on my left, I took a step back as the horde approached.

There's far too many of them.

One of them lunged at me suddenly. So raising my right arm in defense, I awaited the bite, but it never came. The Undead could not bite through the metal of the arm-guard. Swiping it's head clean in two, I stepped around it's body as it fell and I killed another that stood behind it, making an opening. I charged through the undead and ran towards the newly opened doorway. Rushing through the doorway and down a short corridor, I came to a stop at a dead end.

A large hole opened up in front of me.

Oh damn, what now?

Hearing the undead behind me, I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could.

I leapt into the darkness.

Everything was pitch-black as I plummeted deeper into the darkness. The shaft I was falling down must have been narrow, as every now and then my shoulder would catch on some rock. Then I felt the wind on my back as I tumbled through the air towards a large body of water, landing with a splash. I dragged myself out of the water onto the rocky shore and rolled onto my back.

I looked around the area.

I had landed in a cave.

Standing up, I limped over to a nearby torch and picked it up. It glowed with the same cold blue light as the others had from earlier. As I picked it up, more torches lit themselves, showing me a path onward. Following the path to its end, I was met with another large metal door like the one from before. Leaning onto it with my shoulder, I heaved the door open and entered the room beyond.

The walls of the room shone with bright blue energy and in the middle of it stood one lone pedestal, upon it an old looking tome. Approaching the pedestal, I examined it more closely.

"Tales of the Lost," I read aloud.

Skimming the pages through, I saw large blocks of ancient texts followed by diagrams of pentagrams among other ritualistic symbols.

What's with all the demons?

Landing on the last page, I saw something indescribable.

By God, what is that?

The picture showed a lone figure.

The Reaper, Bringer of Death.

And below it the only words, in the entire book that I could read "Lost are those who find no peace in Death.

Why put this kind of stuff in a game?

Kayaba is insane, we have no idea what goes on in his head.

My thoughts were interrupted as a cold chill went down my spine. Turning around, I looked towards the door.

The torches had gone out.

Approaching the door, I heard something running in my direction. Thinking fast, I slammed the door shut just in time as it collided with the metal causing it to dent.

"Oh fuck"

It slammed again against the door, causing it to dent once more.

It can't get in. I hope.

That's what I thought, until something sliced clean through the door, landing inches in front of my face.

The tip of a scythe

Fuck that, run !

Running to the other side of the room, I found another door but it was locked.

Crap

The thing beyond the door sliced into the door once again, making a large hole. I could see it's red eyes glaring at me.

Unsheathing Judicor, I wedged it within the frame of the locked door and pushed hard against it. The scythe-wielding beast had managed to slice a large enough hole into the door for it to climb through. and it was now making it's way through the door.

Pushing harder, I felt the door crack open and then suddenly give way. I fell through and landed on my back staring at the ceiling.

Sitting up quickly, I found myself at the waterfall from before.

"Wait what? How?"

Looking around, I saw that I had indeed landed at the entrance of the dungeon.

"Impossible"

The large metal door was still there. The handle, however, had disappeared, as if into thin air.

Standing up, I quickly made my way back to town.

Whatever that monster was, that had tried to kill me, it was definitely far stronger then me, and I don't want to hang around in case it somehow finds me...

I've had enough of the supernatural for one day.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip back to town was shorter than I expected, perhaps because I wanted so badly to get away from that dungeon.

And the beast inside it.

I want answers- what was that thing? Who are 'the Lost'? What were they fighting and for what purpose?

So many questions and only one tome, which I couldn't even read as answers.

Looking down at the book in question, I examined it once more.

„Tales of the Lost"

„First thing I need to do is find someone who can read this thing," I said to myself, putting the book away as I arrived at the front gates of town.

What about Argo? She said she knew things, didn't she? We could try asking her.

Walking down the streets, I looked for the small whiskered girl. At the end of an alleyway between the local tavern and item shop, I could hear Argo's childish voice as she shouted at someone.

„I told you already, Kirito- I don't know where the floor boss is!"

She sounded mad.

Stopping at the corner, I heard the boy reply:

„You know practically everything about the first floor, Argo! How can you not know where the boss is?"

„I told you that already. But seeing as how it won't get through your thick skull, I'll say it again-

Kayaba has changed a lot of things since the Beta. That includes the location of the boss room! And even if I did know, why would I tell you?!" she added spitefully.

This is getting out of hand.

Deciding that the best course of action was to make my presence known, I rounded the corner and approached the two.

"Argo, you got a minute?" I asked, acting oblivious to their recent argument.

The boy, Kirito I think, glanced at me.

"We're busy right now!" he shouted, anger clear in his voice

His whole world has come crumbling down and he can't find a way to fix it. Don't hold it against him.

He was interrupted from starting another rant as Argo stepped in.

"He's a business partner of mine, you have no right to stand in the way Kirito".

I don't remember signing anything.

"I thought you only did business with 'trusted resources'," he said putting emphasis on the „trusted".

"Yes, well you also thought I would know where the boss was, even after I told you I don't about ten times- so that kind of shows what you know, doesn't it? "

OK, maybe this wasn't so good an idea.

"I can come back later, if you want" I said wanting to slip away

"No, I'm done here," she said turning and walking out of the alley, me following close behind.

"Should we really leave that guy alone back there?" I asked concerned.

"Kirito will be fine- he doesn't like to hold grudges for too long," she replied, returning to her normal self.

"So what do you need?" she asked.

I pulled the book out and handed it to her.

"Well, for starters I was wondering if you knew anyone who could translate this".

"No one will have enough skill yet to translate this- it's far too high a level," she said flicking through the pages.

"So you have no idea, what it could mean?" I asked my hopes diminishing faster by the second.

"Nope, not a clue," she said handing the tome back to me. "Did you only find a useless old book down there?" she asked.

Looking around and seeing that there were no players nearby, I pulled up my right sleeve and showed Argo the arm-guard.

"Whoa, what is that?" she asked, grabbing my arm inspecting it closer.

"I was hoping you would know," I said.

"What can it do?" she asked, salivating with a sparkle in her eyes like a child who had just gotten a new toy or bag of sweets.

"Well as far as I can tell the damn thing is indestructible,-" whilst I was talking Argo had pulled out a magnifying glass and was now looking over every inch of it.

Feeling somewhat violated, I pulled my arm out of her grasp and pulled the sleeve back down.

"Well, if I find anything out, I'll give you a call, okay?" she said, putting her magnifying glass away.

"Thank you, Argo" I replied

Having said goodbye to Argo, I continued walking through town looking for something to do- there were very few players here, so my options were not limited.

You're only level three, we should go and level up first before we try any of these quests.

But levelling up means going back into the forest- not an idea I'm very tempted to go forward with.

Hey, the higher the level we are, the higher the chance we have of surviving this mess

Sighing to myself, I left the main road and strode into the forest.

249 Exp out of 250

"One single XP point more and I level up- you have got to be kidding me!"

I was currently shouting out in anger at my current situation. I had been in the forest for hours making slow progress towards my goal of level four and the fact that every battle could be my last just stressed me out even more.

Just one more and then we can go back to town.

Sighing, I sheathed my blade "Judicor".

Finding monsters was not hard but they mostly gathered in groups too large for a solo player like me to handle, so I would have to painstakingly sneak around them to try and find better targets.

Which took absolutely freaking ages.

Before I could continue my search, I heard the shrill cry of goblins in the distance.

They only shout like that when they've found something to kill!

Running north, I could hear the faint sounds of battle through the treeline.

Shouldn't we think this through?

Not this time- I refuse to see more death.

Bursting into the clearing, I was met with a large opposition – goblins, at least ten of them, were ganging up on a single player in the middle of the clearing.

The player, clearly female, quickly sliced through a lone goblin who had broken off from the group, her pearl white hair was matted in red virtual blood as her thin blade sliced clean through it's throat.

Unsheathing my blade, I prepared as part of the group split off in my direction-the goblins attacked all at once and I had a hard time keeping up with them.

Dodging another as it came to claw at me, I made a break for it and ran over to the other player.

"You can call me Celine- thanks for distracting them, they almost had me," she grunted out as she lashed out swiftly at a goblin who had gotten too close.

"Name's Seth, but we should probably save the formalities for when we aren't in danger," I said meeting a goblin's attack with my sword before kicking it away.

"Fair enough," she said, dodging a jagged goblin shiv, her light uniform made it easy to dodge such clumsy attempts at her life.

"Maybe we should just run," I said, taking a position next to her.

"They would easily catch up to us," she said blocking another goblin's dagger and pushing it back with her sword.

Time to get creative.

"If I make an opening, do you think you could use it?" I asked kicking a goblin square in the face

"I'd kill as many of them as I could, yes," she replied.

Raising my arm-guard, I ran head first into the horde, the goblins not expecting the sudden charge broke formation and I easily skewered one as I run past them- as promised, the girl took advantage of my opening and ran through the scattered goblins, thinning their ranks swiftly with fast and lethal strokes. Cleaving the last goblin's head from it's shoulders I was met with a victory message and a notice.

You have leveled up!

Closing the menu, I turned to the girl I had just helped.

"Thanks... again," she said holding out her hand.

"No problem, we should all look out for each other," I said shaking her hand.

"We should get out of here fast- everything within at least a quarter mile of this place probably heard the fight".

Just as she finished talking, a horde of goblins rushed towards us through the treeline.

Get running!

We took off in the opposite direction, diving between trees and other foliage. Goblins are dumb creatures but not at all slow- they were quickly catching up.

Celine grabbed me by my sleeve and dragged me in between two trees and down a steep path.

"Where are we going? The town is in the other direction!" I shouted over the screeches of goblins.

"We aren't going to town, just follow me!" She shouted back as she took a sharp left onto a gravel path.

The screeches were growing louder and louder as more goblins rushed from the forest to join the hunt.

Look out!

My armoured hand lashed out as a goblin sprung from the treeline, my galvanized fist connected with its face and sent it flying back to where it came from.

"Come on, we are almost there!" shouted Celine.

"Almost where?!" I shouted as another goblin jumped from the brush

"You'll see when we get there- now less talking, more running!" she shouted back as she broke into a sprint.

Reaching the end of the path, Celine took a sharp right into the treeline. We darted in and out of trees until reaching a dead end on the side of a cliff.

"You must have taken a wrong turn!" I shouted, drawing my blade and preparing for the onslaught of incoming goblins.

"Nope, we are right where we need to be," I heard her say calmly as she grabbed my arm.

"Hey what the... OH FUC...!" I screamed out as she pulled me along with her down the cliff.

I was about to continue screaming- that was until I noticed the water of the river below us. Hitting the water hard, I was shocked for a moment before I kicked myself to the surface.

Huh, guess Dad's incessant swimming lessons did come in handy after all.

But after a while, I noticed something- Celine was missing.

Time to see if his diving lessons proved just as useful.

Taking a deep breath, I dove down into the water.

It didn't take long to find her- she was stuck between the large rocks that stood just before the cliff on the riverbed, her sword's sash- like sheath had got caught between two large boulders.

Even though her oxygen meter was running low, she gestured me calmly over.

I attempted to dislodge the sash but it wouldn't budge - gesturing her to make some room I pulled out my blade.

Is that really going to help? We are underwater.

It's better than nothing.

Charging my blade, I hit as hard as I could and managed to cut through the leather sash.

She wrestled herself free of what was left of the now broken sash and kicked off towards the surface.

As soon as we surfaced we made our way quickly to the river bank and dragged our now exhausted bodies out of the river.

"I guess I owe you one now," she chuckled whilst taking deep breaths.

"You got us away from those goblins- let's just call it quits," I replied, getting onto my feet.

"Fair enough," she said, giving me her hand as I helped her up.

But before I could even fully catch my breath, I heard the familiar screech of goblins- looking to my left, I could see them only two this time thankfully.

"Oh, come on! We just jumped off a cliff, can't they just piss off for like ten minutes!"

"Let me handle this," Celine said reaching for her blade but stopped halfway.

"Crap," she muttered.

Whilst freeing her from the sash, I had accidentally cut the sheath from her belt as well.

"Heh. Whoops, guess my aim was off - I'll just deal with these guys," I said drawing Judicor from its sheath.

The battle was over in seconds- goblins that fought in pairs, always employed the same tactics which were easy to read. One would attack upfront and the other would go around to the side. Needless to say, it mattered little as the goblin, which attacked me from the front, received a galvanized fist to the face and the second a sword to the gut.

"You're not that bad," Celine said, giving a slight applause.

"Heh- thanks, I'm still trying to get used to this," I said

"Amazing," she said laughing slightly whilst shaking her head.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm that good," I said blushing, taken aback by her praise.

"Not that- I meant your hat, " she said pointing at it "Even after being chased through the woods and falling off a cliff, your hat still hasn't fallen off," she continued laughing, now rolling on the ground.

"I don't mean to put a damper on your spirits but we might want to get going," I said pointing my metal covered hand across the river as a large group of goblins saw us and sprang into the stream-they never made it to the other side though because they didn't even know how to swim.

Celine was now laughing hysterically "Did you see that those idiots? Jumped so willingly into the river and didn't even know how to swim!" She gasped in between breaths.

It's going to be a long day.

We arrived back at town.

"We should probably go and restock on gear now, before the shops close," Celine said walking ahead as I stopped.

"We?" I asked

"Yes, we, " she answered, turning towards me

"You said that you were new to all this- I can help you. I used to be in the Beta test, and in return you can help me."

"How am I supposed to help you?" I asked.

"By doing what you do best- killing monsters," she replied, before stopping at a stall on the side of the street.

"It's good to see you Celine," came an unfamiliar voice from behind the stall.

"Aigil, it's good to see you're still alive," she called back taking the large black man's hand into her own petite hands.

"And I see you brought company," he said, extending a hand to me.

"Name's Seth," I replied shaking his hand. He nodded his head curtly before returning behind his stall counter.

"And how can I help you today, Celine?"Aigil said, whilst unpacking an assortment of ingredients from a small crate next to the stall.

"I wanted to ask if you've got any spare swords," she replied showing him that her sheath was empty.

"Sorry but I'm new to this all- I'm not a professional like you- I'm still getting my stock assembled. We may be stuck here for the long run and if that's so, then its best to be well prepared, maybe your friend here knows someone who sells swords," he said.

"He just started too, so I doubt he knows anyone," she replied.

"Actually, I do know a blacksmith who might be able to help us" I interjected.

"See? He does know someone, "Aigil said, showing off a large playful smirk.

Celine punched him playfully in the shoulder before turning to me.

"I don't want to bother you with this or anything but would you mind getting me a replacement weapon whilst I go and get the other things we will need?" she asked.

"Sure! I was going to go see her soon anyway," I replied.

"Great, in that case meet back here in an hour," she said before running off down the street.

It had taken a good half hour to find Lisbeth in the crowded streets and when I arrived at the new location of her smithy (through complete accident I might add), I was met by a queue that stretched half the street long.

Well, what now? We only have half an hour left to get a sword for Celine.

There is bound to be more than one smith around here- take a look around.

But before I could even turn to go the other way, I heard Lisbeth behind her stall shout to me.

Does she have the eyes of an eagle or something?

"Seth!" she repeated whilst gesturing me to come over.

Pushing my way through some very angry customers, I finally made it to the front of the line.

"Glad that you're here. Take this!" she said, putting a hammer into my hands and pushing me over to the anvil.

"Lis, I don't have any time to help you, I need a..." but before I could even finish my sentence, she cut me off.

"I'll help you, if you help me," she said grabbing a superheated sword from the furnace.

"With what exactly?" I asked.

"I've been working all day, making swords and shields and my arms ache too much to wield the hammer anymore, so I need you to help me temper the sword," she said placing the unfinished sword on the anvil and grabbing a much smaller hammer.

"Lis, I have no idea how to do this- I'm not a smith," I retorted.

"Don't worry the guidance system will help with most of the process. All you have to do is hit my hammer hard enough with your hammer," she said.

"Why not just use one hammer?" I asked.

"Because I can't get enough swing out of the small one to make any difference. Think of it like a hammer and chisel, a chisel on its own can barely scratch stone but with the force of a hammer behind it, it can even break it!"

"Alright," I said pulling up my sleeve and revealing my armoured arm to Lisbeth and the crowd. I could hear quiet mumblings coming from the queue behind me.

"Smooth moves dude! You managed to keep your arm hidden for half a day- well done!

Oh shut it!"

Ignoring them, I set to work putting as much force into my swing as possible whilst also trying to be careful not to hit Lisbeth's hand.

Ten swords in, I felt like my arm weighed a metric ton.

"It's not as easy as you thought, is it?" she said smirking at me.

Before I could answer I heard a distinct ring.

Putting down the hammer, I opened my menu and checked my mailbox.

You have one message.

I already know what this is going to be.

Opening the message, my suspicions were confirmed. Celine was done gathering the last supplies we needed and was wondering why I was running late and where I was- I replied and asked her to come down to the smithy.

"Who was that?" Lisbeth asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Heh- that was just my friend".

About ten minutes later, Celine emerged from the crowd.

"I was wondering where you were," she said jumping over the stall "We've got no time to waste! So let's go already," she said grabbing my sleeve.

"What about your weapon? You need a new one," I said.

"This queue is far too long to wait in- we will just have to improvise," she said tugging at my sleeve.

"There is no need for that," said Lisbeth. "I was just about to make one for Seth as thank you for his help," she said smiling at Celine.

"How nice of you," Celine said- her eyebrow slightly twitching, she smiled in return.

It didn't look right though- something was off with them.

The odd smiling continued for a couple seconds longer then was really necessary.

What's their problem?

Lisbeth removed another unfinished sword from the furnace and laid it on the anvil.

"So, when did you meet Seth?" she asked Celine as I knocked away at the sword.

BANG!

"Earlier today- he helped me out of a jam," Celine replied.

BANG!

"Oh, what sort of a jam?" Lisbeth asked.

BANG!

"That's none of your business," Celine replied loud enough for me to hear clearly above the cascade of hammer blows.

BANG! BANG!

"Well, I don't know. After today I consider him a good friend and as a friend, I think I deserve to know how much danger you put him in," Lis replied.

BANG!BANG!

"I didn't put him in any danger, it was under control the whole time!" Celine interjected.

BANG!BANG!

"So losing your last weapon and having to come to me to get a new one is your definition of "keeping everything under control" now or what?" Lis asked.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I don't have to explain any of this to you-" Celine remarked "-you probably wouldn't even understand it".

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What are you trying to imply!" said Lisbeth her voice now getting higher

BANNNNG!

"Oh, I think you know what I'm implying!" said Celine, her voice also high.

BANG! BANNNNG!

"Whew, this is a lot harder than I thought!" I said taking a quick break, looking towards Lis and Celine.

"So-" I continued "-you both look kinda pissed. Something wrong?"

"It's nothing!" They both shouted in unison.

There was a long pause as I stared at the two of them- before shrugging my shoulders and picking up the hammer and continuing my work on the new blade.

BANG!

As I continued to work I tried to catch snippets of their ongoing heated discussion but couldn't hear a thing over the roar of customers and noise of the anvil.

"There! Should be all done!" said Lisbeth as she raised the sword from the anvil and thrust it into Celine's hand.

There was a pause before Celine took the blade, turned around and began walking away.

"Thanks for the help Lis! I'll see you around!" I shouted back as I caught up to Celine.

"Always a pleasure!" she shouted back.

"Hmph," I heard come from beside me.

"Everything alright, Celine?"

For a moment, there was a small scowl on her face but she quickly shook it off and smiled.

"Of course," she said.

Buddy, I wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Is there something wrong with you and Lis?" I asked.

Why do you never listen when it matters the most!

"Seth, I told you nothing is wrong. Don't worry," she said, her scowl beginning to deepen further.

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

But something is obviously wrong.

MOVE ON KID! YOU WANNA LIVE RIGHT?

Well yeah but I don't...

WELL THEN... SHUT UP!

I raised my eyebrow slightly but left the matter at that.

We continued on.

It was late evening and we were both sitting in a small clearing in the forest about five miles from town- the night was warm but we had still decided to make a fire. The extra light would be useful if a monster decided to attack.

"Where exactly are we headed?" I asked as I stared deeply into the fire.

"High into the mountains north from town. We're looking for a quest that's up there," she answered from the other side.

"A quest that far up in the mountains?" I asked.

"Yes. At the very summit of that mountain-," she pointed to the largest of the mountains in the distance "-is the most important quest that there could be on this floor," she finished.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well that and I think the reward will benefit you greatly," she said, smiling impishly.

Why do I think that this is going to hurt?

Smiling back, I was going to ask what she meant, when a sudden screaming came from beyond the bushes to our left.

We were on our feet in seconds.

"The hell?" I said, putting my hand on Judicor's handle.

"Shh!" Celine hushed as she crept towards the bushes.

I didn't want to be left alone by the fire, so I ducked down and followed her carefully.

We crept through the bushes, slowly following the loud screams further into the woods.

Good thing we kept the smoke coming from the fire at a minimum- the element of surprise should be in our hand.

Celine motioned me to stop - coming up beside her I looked through the leaves.

Blood...

Blood everywhere- there used to be a large camping site here but the tents had been ripped through with what could have been a sword or two and the camp fire snuffed out by dirt.

Bodies littered the ground, slash marks on their throats.

Assassination- killed before they even knew what was coming.

Those few that remained were huddled near the remains of the fireplace hands behind their heads- five men stood before them, armed to the teeth with swords and daggers.

"Scream out all you want, Darlin'- no one's gunna hear ya this far away from town," he said smirking as he held a teenage girl by the throat.

"You're a monster!" she spat out furiously in-between her teeth.

"Hear that Seyeku? I'm a monster!" he laughed out loudly.

"Yes! Yes! Master's a monster! Yes! Yes! Master spills blood! Kills because its fun! Fun!" the short man to his right (presumably Seyeku) cackled.

"Why not just kill them all already?" the tall man on the right said monotonously as he licked the blood from his longsword.

"Why- what a good idea, Grim!" the man replied

That big guy in the middle holding the girl must be the ringleader of this merry little band of fuck ups.

I was shaking in rage- I wanted to run out and skewer them.

"You bore me," I heard the ringleader say as he began to crush the girl's throat.

"Look at you! So fragile and useless as if you deserve to live! Only the strong can live in this world- you Darlin' are not strong," he emphasized, as he watched the last of her life drain away and drop to the ground lifeless.

The other prisoners cowered in fear, begging for mercy or calling them monsters.

I began to move- I couldn't take this any longer! I had to do something! But Celine stopped me with her hand.

"Hold on, I have a plan".

Listening to her plan, I nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" I shouted, emerging from the treeline.

"Yay! More prey for Master!" the little Seyeku shouted, licking his knife in anticipation.

"Nope! No more killing for you! Now I've seen all your names, watched you kill, I'm going back to town and I'm gonna tell everyone all about you! You'll be hunted down like the dogs you are and put to the block!" I shouted back, grinning menacingly.

Please take the bait, please take the bait!

"Oh no, you aren't! Tesuke, Xkiller, get 'em".

The last two killers on the far left and right rushed towards me.

Perfect.

Running into the woods with the two of them hot on my heels, I darted in and out of the trees avoiding the deadly knives and needles that they threw at me-but they were much quicker than me and were slowly but surely catching up.

"I'm so gonna kill your face!" one of the two shouted.

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" I smirked.

That pissed him off immensely.

"Why, you little fucking brat!" he screamed, now gaining on me faster as rage clouding his mind.

But I twisted away from his grip- he fell over onto the floor and I ran on further before stopping at a dead end, a large tree stood in my way blocking further retreat.

"Got you now, you little shit!" the man snarled as he ran into the small clearing.

"Tesuke stop!" The other would- be assassin shouted but it was already too late.

It was as if time had slowed down.

"Checkmate," I said grinning.

Just like Celine said, anger will make them sloppy.

As he ran towards me he failed to notice the razor thin wire that Celine had set up- he ran into it at top speed, slitting his throat from ear to ear then falling to the floor. He rolled, gargling, as he bled very quickly to death.

It was over in seconds.

"You bastard!" the other one screamed, as he ran towards me but stopped a couple steps before he reached me. Looking down, he saw a blade protruding from his stomach- Celine had taken advantage over his rage just like I had.

"I-impossible," he muttered as he fell to the ground.

He writhed on the ground for a couple seconds before finally dying.

"Good work,-" Celine said "-the plan went off without a hitch."

"It's only thanks to your brilliant plan that we won," I said, rubbing my head sheepishly.

It was a brilliant ambush- who thought that sharp wire she bought could be so useful!

"Let's call it a team effort," she said.

"Alright," I said grinning.

Nodding, she looked back the direction we came.

"Time to deal with the rest of them," she said, with a determined look in her eyes.

"Where are those idiots!" the ringleader shouted "I give them a simple job- kill one guy and they can't even handle that?!"

Hearing a rustling to his left, he turned and shouted: "Finally! Where the fuck have you be.."

I emerged from the bushes dragging a body behind me.

Dude! This is disgusting! If we wanted to piss them off, couldn't we just flick 'em the finger?

Celine said that this would invoke their pure rage and make this a lot easier.

That doesn't justify the fact that I'm dragging a corpse!

I left the corpse in plain sight as I started moving slowly forward as menacingly as possible.

This isn't gonna work.

Just trust her.

I remembered Celine telling me to try to spook the killers away if possible.

How am I supposed to scare a bunch of psychos?

Just go along with it.

The ringleader was slightly fazed but kept a strong front.

"So what? Xkiller was a noob anyway," he said, smirking uneasily. "It doesn't matter, Tesuke will be back soon and then you're dead meat!" the ring leader continued, his confidence growing.

That's when we heard a rustling from the trees behind them.

The rustling grew louder and louder and then a loud twang rang through the air- the sort you get when you stretch wire. A body hung from the large branch of one of the trees.

"What? You mean this guy?" Celine asked, stepping out from amongst the trees.

"What..." The ringleader's eyes shot open, looking at the corpse hung from the tree as the wire cut into the dead body, causing stagnant blood to dribble to the forest floor.

"You think this is bad? You should have seen the look on his face when I ran him through- priceless".

He stood there, shaking- his two accomplices not knowing what to do.

"Master? What do we do?" the small man, asked fear in his voice.

The ringleader stood there, in shock, before legging it out of the clearing.

"M-Master?," the little man whimpered.

The other man remained still.

"Seyeku. We're leaving," The man said sharply, turning to leave, his dark robe fluttering around his ankles.

"But Grim? What about Master?" the small man whined.

"Seyeku. I said we're leaving," Grim stressed.

"No!" he screamed, drawing two knives from his belt and charging towards me.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" The other muttered, drawing his sword as he also ran in my direction.

Celine began sprinting from the other side of the clearing to aid me but I stopped her.

"Go after the one running, I'll handle these two!" I shouted, kicking the tiny man in the face as he jumped at me.

"But.." she stammered.

"Don't worry about me- these guys are total amateurs," I said, grinning in her direction as my sword locked with the other man's longsword.

She nodded and ran off into the woods.

Staring at the two men in front of me, I started to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Is that tiny man foaming at the mouth?

Looking over, I saw foam and spittle dribbling down the man's chin.

Eww! Dude, that's fucking disgusting!

Yowling like a rabid dog, the man rushed towards me.

…...

Celine POV

Was it really okay to leave him there alone with two psychopaths?!

If you really care that much then finish this guy off quickly and rush back!

I began to sprint instead of run as my eyes ran their gaze through the bush, looking for the escaping man.

Over there!

In-between a gap in the trees, I could see him resting on a log, panting like a fat man after running a marathon.

Slipping on my pair of black fingerless gloves, I unwound a piece of wire from its spool on my belt before testing it in my hands.

"Perfect," I muttered.

Getting down low on my knees, I inched towards the man slowly.

"Jesus! I thought I was going to die," the man panted in-between breaths before taking a swig of what I could only presume was water from his canteen on his belt.

"Who said you aren't going too?!" I shouted as I leapt from the bushes behind him, onto his back wrapping my wire around his throat.

I held on tight, ignoring the stench of his stinking black hair and began pulling back hard on the wire digging into his throat.

He spluttered, spittle flying from his mouth as he tried to shake me off- but I just pulled harder, blood was beginning to flow from the large cut that was forming on his throat.

"Don't feel too bad about it. You lost to a professional after all!" I mocked him as he fell over, my back now against a tree as he attempted to squirm out of my grip.

"You know back in the Beta test, people called me names like Unseen and White Death," I spoke into his ear.

"I wonder why," I continued now dragging the wire across his throat.

"P-please," The man begged fear in his eyes.

"What I should let you go and let you kill more innocent people?" I asked.

"I-I-I'll give you anything," he plead.

"Not interested," I answered before yanking the wire hard across his throat now completely cutting through the skin.

I let go of the wire before throwing him off me as the waterworks began to flow.

He coughed and spluttered as blood streamed from his neck onto the forest floor. Opening his menu he pulled out a red vial from his inventory and attempted to take off the cork that sealed its contents inside but I stepped on his hand before removing it from his grip.

"Oh no! I can't have you healing your wound after going through so much trouble to make it," I said throwing the vial to the ground making it shatter.

The man now having lost all hope grabbed my foot in some sort of last ditch effort.

"Urgh! Disgusting," I said, kicking him as I got my foot loose.

After wiping the blood off my shoe and making sure that the ringleader was dead, I started to run back to Seth.

I hope he's alright.

…...

Seth PoV

Jeez, this little creep is determined.

The little man, Seyeku, was still trying to get a hit on me but anytime he even got near me, he would leave huge openings and I would simply kick him in the face- after a while this began leaving a large imprint on his face.

You know, if you squint and turn your head right, it looks like an ass.

Really? You think about stuff like that at a time like this? Really? My mind asked me.

I raised my foot as he jumped at me -again- delivering a powerful kick to his jaw then collided swords with his ally Grim- another Longsword user like me- he wasn't completely hopeless but it was clear that I had the advantage in speed.

That and my opponent was getting tired very quickly.

He swung his sword slowly in a large arc overhead, almost as if it's weight was too much for him.

It came down so slow that instead of blocking it, I simply grabbed it with my armoured hand.

"What? No way," he said.

I followed up by kicking his leg out from under him but I kept the grip on his arm firm- he fell to his knees and tried pulling out a knife from his belt but it was too late.

I drove my sword downwards through his shoulder and cut through to the other side completely severing his arm and part of his shoulder.

He screamed before rolling away, flat onto his stomach as I threw his arm away in disgust.

The small man Seyeku screamed, his resolve broken and ran towards the trees in an effort to make his escape.

I was about to give chase, when he stopped in his tracks, grabbing at his throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" came Celine's voice from the tree as she began hoisting him up on a makeshift wire noose.

She jumped out of the tree leaving him there and approached me.

"Nice work," she grinned looking over to my last opponent.

"He was probably one of those newbies, who thought that using a longsword would be awesome- he didn't even bother to think about how much they weigh and how much strength you need to swing them effectively," she said picking his sword up off the ground as she looked closer at it before sighing.

"Whilst I hate to admit it, this one is horrible in comparison to the one Lisbeth made," she said.

Wait? Why does she hate to admit it? Does she want a new one? Why? Lisbeth's is good...

Hey, buddy, remember earlier where I told you to keep your mouth shut but you didn't listen?

Yeah?

Well, listen to me very carefully...

"What do you mean?" I asked.

YOU DIDNT EVEN LET ME FINISH!

"It's nothing," she replied, throwing the sword away

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

Okay, okay I get it!

"Seth, would you help me untie them?" Celine asked, pointing to the eight or so innocent survivors of the camp.

"Yeah, sure," I said, pulling my knife from my belt and slicing through the ropes and gags.

"Thank you so much," said an older man as he wobbled to his feet.

"Yes, if you hadn't been here, we would be dead for sure," another said.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I continued down the line as Celine worked from the other side.

After releasing all the hostages we were greeted by a medium sized bag that one of the hostages placed in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's some gold me and my team saved up- we want you to have it," The young boy said.

"I can't accept this! I made it look like I was leaving you for dead," I said remembering, how I had taunted the bandits to chase after me.

"You came back and saved us, so I insist! Please take it."

Looking over at Celine, she smiled and politely accepted the gift.

"Thank you-" she said "- now come Seth, we have to get moving!"

"Right," I said, straightening my hat before joining her.

"So, where to now" I asked.

"Forgotten already? I told you we're headed for the mountains".


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining- rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I looked down and noticed my feet weren't on the ground, but instead, dangled in the air.

Oh shit! I began to hyperventilate.

Dude! You're in a tree. My mind shouted at me.

Staring, I noticed that we were actually only a few feet off the ground.

"Oh," I said quietly to myself.

Idiot!

"Could you stop breathing so hard over there? I'm trying to sleep over here," said Celine from the branch next to mine.

"Right, sorry," I replied calming down.

We sat for a while enjoying the morning air.

"Seth?" came Celine's voice

"Yeah?" I replied, sitting up "Something the matter?"

"I can't move," she replied, fear lacing her voice.

"Shit! Don't worry, I'm coming over." I said as I began untying the rope from around my chest.

After hiking for much longer than we had intended to yesterday, we had decided to make camp up in the trees so we could avoid goblins and any other monsters that lurked in the woods at night. The rope around my chest was tied to prevent myself from falling as I slept.

Undoing the rope, I stood up and jumped over to the branch Celine had slept on. I arrived at her breathing deeply in and out.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, now slightly worried.

"Don't worry about it," she said, now calm once again. "Can you open my menu for me? Just swipe my hand in the air for me like you would open yours."

Sitting next to her on the massive branch, I grabbed her hand carefully and opened her menu for her.

"Good- now go to status," she said. Scrolling through her menu with her hand, I found the status button and pressed her finger on it-console connection was glowing red with zero bars connectivity, big bold letters from the right to the left flowed across the screen.

Console not connected.

"That's what I thought." she said.

"Why? What is it? Did you figure out why you can't move?" I asked.

"My guess would be that someone unplugged my Nerve-gear from my computer." she said solemnly.

"What? But why do that? The Nerve-gear has built-in WiFi connections- disconnecting it won't get us out?" I asked myself, confused by the situation.

"Because they are probably trying to move us." she said sadness in her voice.

"Move us?" I asked now completely bewildered.

"Yes, they're most likely moving players to the hospital," she said, a tear falling from her eye. I wiped it away carefully.

Without food or water, our bodies will fail. They're moving us to hospitals to treat us like coma patients.

"With IV bags and such?"

"Correct."

"Why can I still move then?" I asked, now staring at my body whilst twitching my fingers just to be sure.

"Either you were moved during the night or they're going to start moving you at some point today," she said.

Now it was my turn to be scared.

"Crap! If I can't move then I'll become a huge target for monsters."

"Don't worry- trees are considered a safe zone," Celine said. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "But flying monsters can still enter them, though," Celine remarked.

My face began to pale at the thought of a monster approaching and me being unable to do anything about it.

"Relax, we should be fine. I live very near to the hospital. It's only a twenty-minute drive from my house, so I should regain connection pretty soon," she said in a calming tone.

We sat in silence, keeping our ears open just in case.

"Ow!" I yelled grabbing my leg.

"What?" Celine asked.

"You just kicked me," I said as I rubbed my aching shin.

"Oh," she said looking down at her leg as it twitched slightly.

After a couple minutes, Celine was fully able to move again- standing up she stretched her arms and unwrinkled her pristine white uniform.

"Where did you even get that?" I asked, curiously pointing towards her white jacket.

The jacket had a red and black rim and a low collar, almost like an army blazer, the jacket stretched down to her thigh, which were covered by her plain black leggings. Three small black buttons at the midriff held the jacket closed. The last two buttons were left open as to give enough room for her "assets."

Cough cough

Dude, this is M- rated! Just call em' boobs.

Shut up! That's vulgar and what's M- rated supposed to mean?

Nothing. My mind replied

"I got it from a one-time quest in the first town. I logged on extra early and rushed there just to get it."

"Why that?" I asked.

"I don't know. During the Beta test, this was the first exclusive item that I found, and I kept it on the entire time, so I guess it kind of grew on me," she said smiling fondly, reliving old memories.

"But enough about me, what about you? What's with the bandana wrapped around your face?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Oh, this?" I said as I pulled it down "I use this to hide my face."

"You know this game is only for people for ages sixteen and up, right?" she said staring at my face.

"I am sixteen!" I shouted back, now thoroughly pissed as I put my bandanna back on.

"Oh, now I see why you put it on. Sorry," she said, trying to sincerely apologize. "But you still didn't tell me where you got it from," she continued.

"I bought it from Lis when I first met her".

Celine muttered something under her breath whilst scowling but let it go quickly.

Don't you fucking dare!

I wasn't even thinking about it!

"Something up?" I said.

Thud THUD

Look it slipped out! I'm sorry!

Luckily, Celine didn't hear, as she was focused on something else.

Looking down, I noticed the boy that had been arguing with Argo yesterday, Kirtito, I believe...

"Oh, it's that guy," I said as I stared down.

"You know him too?" Celine asked.

"Nah. I just saw him arguing with the information broker, I was dealing with," I answered.

"We should go." she said quickly.

"But what about the whole 'moving-our-bodies-in-the-real-world-thing'?" I asked a slight hint of fear in my voice.

"The mountain isn't that far away if we move fast enough and reach the safe zone at the summit, where the quest is, we'll be fine," she said.

"But wouldn't it be safer if we just waited here?" I asked, trying to talk her out of the insanely bad idea.

"That guy used to play in the Beta. He was quite famously known as the Black Swordsman. The only reason he's out this far is for the same reason as us." she said, jumping down from the tree.

"The quest at the top of the mountain?" I asked as I joined her on the forest floor.

"Correct, and if he gets there first, we will have to wait at least a week for him to finish it," she said.

We don't have the time to sit around and wait.

"Right. Well, then what are you waiting for? Come on," I said as we both broke out into a run.

It had taken the rest of the morning to reach the mountain, but we had now begun our climb up the steepest side to try and reach the summit.

"How the heck are we supposed to climb this?" I asked, staring at the treacherous rock wall.

"Don't worry, I brought equipment for this," she said as she opened her menu and pulled out two pairs of spiked boots and four simple climbing axes.

"Where did you get those?" I asked as I took the offered items from her hands and equipped them.

"I bought them yesterday after you left," she said, testing one of her axes on the rock wall.

"Alright, but I'll warn you, I've never climbed a mountain like this before," I said.

"Don't worry about it, the game has an inbuilt guidance system for that." she replied as she began her climb.

Do they have a guidance system for everything in this game?

I followed at a slightly slower pace behind her, but we still made excellent progress, and at the halfway point we decided to take a short break.

You know this ain't too bad.

Yeah, you're right as long... as long as our connection doesn't fail on us, we'll be totally fine.

Wait, what?

Oh, crap! I shouldn't have reminded you about that.

My face paled as I remembered about the console disconnection I might experience.

"Hey! You alright?" Celine asked as she picked up her axes again and began to climb once more.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine..." I said, all colour gone from my face.

I looked up at the remaining amount of wall we would have to climb.

We could easily rush it to the top of that.

Yeah. I hope you're right- I don't feel like falling and breaking every bone in my body.

"Hey, what' that?" I said pointing to a black dot in the distance.

"Son of a bitch!" Celine spat out with fury as she began climbing faster.

At closer inspection, I recognized the black dot as the Black Swordsman.

I picked up my axes and began climbing at a faster pace.

Are you gonna let that guy take your quest?

Hell no!

Then climb, dude, climb!

The summit was in sight and the mountain side had thinned down considerably- we could clearly see Kirito, even talk to him if we wanted.

The three of us were evenly matched, but Kirito and Celine were beginning to slow down.

Heh- we must have a higher Endurance stat then the both of them.

Reaching the edge, I clambered over Celine close behind.

"It's in that shrine down there!" she shouted.

As soon as I was on my feet, I bolted it for the shrine- to reach it we had to run down a small path that was carved out in the mountain, only big enough for two, and Kirito was right beside me.

"May the best man win." he said smirking as he threw small glass marbles onto the ground.

Really? Marbles?

Son of a bitch is trying to play dirty!

I had to slow down and jump over the marbles to avoid falling over.

Now further ahead, he turned his head to presumably gloat, but before he could say anything, a rock flew down at him from above.

"Hey, that's considered PvP!" he shouted at Celine as she threw rock after rock at him as she ran along the ledge, at the top of the small cut out path.

"Not true! It's a safe zone, you cheating jerk!" she shouted, throwing another large stone at him- it hit him in the head, sending him to the floor.

"See you later, asshole!" I shouted as I jumped over him.

There it is!

Looking forwards, I saw a small building resting in the smack dab centre of the summit.

We got this in the bag- no way that asshole can catch up now!

Then I felt a tingling in my legs.

You just had to think that, didn't you? Ever heard of jinxing your own luck!

Oh shit!

My connection was failing, and I was beginning to feel sluggish in my legs.

Fuck! Why now?!

Celine was up on the ridge and would have to climb down first in order to reach the shrine- the only hope we had been that I hold out long enough to reach it in time.

Kirito was gaining quickly as I slowly entered the shrine. Down a small flight of steps rested a monk with a yellow quest mark above his head. As I began my descent, Kirito quickly pushed past me.

Over my dead body!

With my last remaining strength, I jumped down the staircase, crashing into him just as he was about to hit the interaction bubble above the monk's head. Reaching out, I only just managed to beat him to it.

"Hello, young man, I have been expecting you."

I shouted in joy as I lay on my back on the cold, hard stone, only able to move my upper body.

"Heh- asshole looks like I win," I said, doing a little victory jig with my shoulders as I flicked him the middle finger.

"That was clearly unfair!" he shouted at me.

"Clearly unfair! You tried to trip me over with freaking marbles- what kinda douchebag does that?!"

Before the fight could escalate, Celine ran into the room.

"Seth, you alright?!" she shouted as she ran down the steps.

"I can't move, but I got here first," I said grinning.

"Good! As long as you're in conversation with the man, no other people from a different party can agree to the quest."

Oh yeah... she told me about that last night as I accepted that invite from her.

"You heard the woman, Black Swordsman! You can go home now," I said, a Cheshire grin planted upon my face.

"Fine! You win," he said as he left the shrine.

"Seth, you can put your fingers down now, he's gone," Celine said as she walked up to me.

"I would, but I can't feel them anymore," I said, gritting my teeth as I attempted to lower them.

"You can still continue the quest, all you have to do is talk to the monk," Celine said.

"Alright- I can't really see him, though," I said, trying as hard as I could to turn my head but with no luck.

Celine turned my head to the left so that I could see the monk still sitting at the exact same spot as before.

Clearing my throat, I proceeded.

"Hi," I said, staring at his bald head.

Facepalm!

"Hello, I am Niptus- the protector of this shrine," the bald man answered, bowing his glowing head towards me.

"Niptus," I said snickering like a little child.

"Seth," Celine warned in a stern.

"Right, right," I said before clearing my throat.

"Are you here to accept my trial?" the old monk asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Very well- then follow me," he said, standing up.

"Oh come on man! That just isn't fair!" I shouted from the floor, but he left the room regardless.

Celine sighed before grabbing my feet and dragging herself outside to the shrine's garden.

"You have done well to come all this way for my guidance, but there is one last test you must perform," the old man stated.

"I hope, it isn't a Math quiz 'cause I suck at those," I said with light humour.

I received a swift kick to the ribs from Celine for that.

The old man continued on, thoroughly uninterested in what was going on. "You must break this rock with only your will and the strength of your own flesh and bone."

"Sounds easy enough," I said as Celine twisted me around so that I could see the rock.

That isn't a rock! It's a freakin' boulder!

"I'm supposed to break that... with my fists,-" I said incredulously "-I don't know, if you've gone senile old man, but this is SAO! Not Minecraft! I can't just break a boulder with my bare hands." I said. But the old man simply ignored me and went inside.

"Right, well brilliant," I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth like a broken sink tap.

Celine pulled on her black fingerless gloves before taking up a combat stance in front of the boulder.

"Whilst we wait for you to get your connection back, I'll just take a couple swings at it," Celine said, beginning to hammer at the rock with no fear whatsoever.

She's serious about this.

'Sigh'

Hey.

Yeah, what?

You were flicking the monk off the whole time you know.

I began to burst out laughing and Celine took a quick break to look at me with a smile.

It had been an hour since my connection had restored itself and we had both taken turns trying to break the boulder with our fists, but so far all we had achieved were bloody knuckles and raw skin.

"This is bloody impossible," I said panting on the ground.

"It's not impossible- it just takes a really long time." she said slamming her fist into the boulder with each word.

There must be some other way- we can't just sit here a whole week punching a rock!

As I sat up, I heard an odd sound. Turning my head to the right, I saw a crow sweep down to the ground. It had dropped the nut it was carrying and rifled through the broken pieces, finding the soft core before picking it up and flying off.

"Say, Celine, do you have any rope?" I asked standing up.

"Of course," she said, pulling some rope out of her inventory "but I don't get why you'd need it," she said.

Taking the rope from her, I began making an elaborate knot around the boulder, almost like a harness.

Please, tell me I paid enough attention to Dad's knot lessons.

Pulling the rope, I felt the round boulder move slightly. I grinned and then began tugging the rope.

"Get the monk and meet me at the mountain edge," I said slowly dragging the boulder behind me.

Since when did we become a big strong man?

This is a game- just roll with it!

It took at least an hour, but I finally managed to drag the boulder all the way to the mountain edge.

Celine was sat with the monk as I put my plan in motion. "You said, we had to break the rock with our will and the strength of our own flesh, right?" I asked the monk.

"That is correct," Niptus said, bowing his head slightly as he addressed me.

"Well, I dragged it here with my own strength, and now I have the will to shove it off the edge," I answered, pushing the large boulder from the side of the mountain.

We all stared down the mountain as the rock tumbled crashed and fell before hitting the bottom and breaking into a thousand blue crystalline pixels.

"Seth," Celine said.

"Yes," I answered.

"You're an idiot!" she shouted, pushing me over as she began to wring my neck.

Buddy, you've really outdone yourself this time- I think she's gonna honest to God kill you!

We were both stopped by the monk coughing.

Celine stood up straightening her jacket "I'm really sorry for what he did," she said, bowing her head.

The monk raised his hand to stop her before passing her a large scroll. "You both pass," he said smiling.

"R-really?" Celine stuttered out, taking the scroll into her hand "But we didn't even break it with our hands like you asked." she finished.

"Because tests like these are left to interpretation." I interrupted.

"Correct, the test was to break the rock with your strength, and this young man has clearly shown his strength," the monk said. "And not just the strength here," he said showing his arms "but also the strength here," he said, pointing at his head.

I was now grinning madly on the floor

We're geniuses!

Don't get ahead of yourself- we only guessed that that would work.

"You heard the man Celine! We passed his test successfully." I said smirking.

"Sorry." she said sincerely as she clutched the scroll.

"Heh don't worry about it! I probably would have called you an idiot too, if you tried something as stupid as this." I said sheepishly.

"Well, thank you Niptus for...," I stopped mid-sentence. "Where'd he go?!" I shouted out, but the last thing we ever heard from Niptus was the sound of his shrine door shutting.

"Well, that was rude," I said crossing my arms.

"You laughed at his name and kept staring at his head- I think you deserved that," Celine said, opening the scroll.

„So what's that?" I said, pointing at the scroll she held.

"Have a look at it yourself," she said passing it to me.

The scroll depicted a man doing various different punches and kicks.

New skill earned: Martial Arts

I stood back slightly as the scroll slowly disintegrated within my hands. "So that's what we were after the whole time," I said.

"That's right, whilst normal punches and kicks deal a slight amount of damage, if you have the martial arts skill, you are able to scale your strikes damage with your strength stat." she replied.

"I still don't get why you said this would suit me perfectly, though?" I said, still confused.

"I'm sure that your right arm will pack quite the punch now." she said smirking.

Oh! Think of all the cool shit we could do now.

Buddy, it's nothing special! You learned how to correctly punch people in the face- GG.

"Thanks to your plan, we managed to save ourselves a week worth of punching, so let's just head back to town," Celine said as we began the long trek back to town.

We managed to reach town without any issues, but it was already very late. Many players laid randomly at door steps or corners

They probably lost connection like we did earlier.

"Let's check on Agil," Celine said as she led us down the many different streets.

We found Agil sitting behind his stall, a bored expression on his face. "Oh, you're back so soon! I thought you said, I wouldn't see you for a week," Agil said, standing up from his stool.

„Yeah, let's just say we finished quicker than I thought," she said, looking slightly in my direction.

"Well, seeing as how you're back so soon, why don't we all have a drink?" he said merrily walking in the direction of the nearby tavern to his left.

"Wait, what about your stall?" I called out after him.

"Oh- don't worry about that. You can't steal items from a stall when you're inside a safe zone," he replied, not stopping.

We decided to follow him.

All three of us sat at the bar, Agil to my right and Celine to my left.

"Technically, we shouldn't be here," Celine said, looking at me.

"Why's that?" I said raising my coats collar as I removed the bandanna from around my mouth.

"During the Beta test, places like taverns were locked to players who weren't eighteen." she said.

"Wait, you're not eighteen?" I asked.

Facepalm. Facepalm. Facepalm.

What did I do now?

You ever heard the phrase "never ask a woman her age"?

Of course, I have!

Then why do you insist on saying stupid things!

If it had bothered her, she didn't say it. „No, I'm only seventeen," she said as she ordered her drink.

"Don't go too heavy on the drinks Celine, or I'll have to tell your parents about it when we get out," Agil said chuckling.

"What'll it be?" the NPC bartender asked.

"Surprise me," I said not really caring.

The bartender handed me a large mug of golden-brown coloured beer.

"So, how far do you two go back?" I asked, taking a sip from my drink.

"Family friends. I've known her since she was a kid- her parents are in charge of some big name construction and leasing corporation. They invested in my bar back when I was just starting out and over the years I became good friends with her father as he'd always pop over on the weekends for a couple free drinks." Agil replied.

"I still remember, how he and my dad came back drunk from the bar and passed out on the couch together," Celine said laughing.

"Ah, those were the good old days," Agil said relaxing on his stool.

I could hear the door to the tavern open as the bell rung.

Asshole alarm at 7 O'clock.

It was the same guys who had kicked me from a bar two days ago. There were three of them, but only two chairs left at the bar.

"Oi, girlie you're in my seat." one of the three said.

"What about it?" she replied, glaring at the man.

"Piss off outta my chair, that's what!" the man said, now getting angry, attempting to grab Celine.

Celine quickly stood up, grabbing the man's arm and pulling it behind him before slamming his head into the bar.

"I think what you meant to say was that you're very, very, sorry." she said as she pulled on his arm, causing the man excruciating pain.

"Get off'a me, you crazy bitch!" the man screamed in a mix of anger and pain, but it only made Celine pull harder.

The man's friends had completely abandoned him after seeing me and Agil stand up.

Buddy, they're only afraid of Agil.

Why would they be afraid of Agil?

He's a bulky bald black dude, what do you think?!

"You already know what you have to do to make me let you go." she said slowly pulling on his arm harder and harder.

"OK! OK! I get it! I'm sorry! Now lemme go would ya?" he begged.

Celine let him fall to the floor, before sitting back down to enjoy her drink.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

I looked at Agil, but he seemed completely undaunted.

"Just lamenting about how we miss the real world," I answered, deciding to let it go.

"I'm more afraid of waking up- your parents are gonna kill me for giving you a version of Sword Art Online," Agil said laughing.

"Yeah, that does sound like something dad would do," Celine said smiling slightly.

"My dad is probably beating himself up over this whole ordeal," I said sadly.

"Oh and why's that?." Agil asked as the bartender poured him another drink.

"He bought the game for me, thinking it would be a great birthday gift- I didn't ask him for it," I said, taking a large swig, trying to drown my sorrows with the contents of the mug.

"No one knew what was going to happen," Aigil said, trying to comfort me.

"I guess you're right," I answered, still not completely convinced.

We all sat up when we heard a commotion coming from outside.

At first we tried to ignore it, but it was quickly getting louder and louder. I was the first to stand up and walk to the door- opening it slightly, I could see a large mob being led by a man with red hair.

What the hell?!

I quietly observed as the man and his mob harassed a player.

"You filthy-stinking Beta testers! It's your fault them people are dying! You just hoard all the good XP spots and information to yourselves!" the red haired man shouted.

The mob behind him chimed along, insulting the player as well.

"What's going on?" Celine asked, coming up to my side.

"A huge mob is out there harassing beta testers," I said.

A large part of the mob split off chasing after the man. I saw the asshole and his two friends who had tried to kick Celine from her chair earlier approach the mob and point towards the tavern as he said something to the red haired leader.

Motherfucker!

The mob turned in the direction of the pub and began marching.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Agil asked standing up from his seat.

"The asshole from earlier just set that mob on us," I said.

Jumping over the bar I tested the door behind the barman it was.

Locked.

Not for long.

I threw my shoulder into the door, sending it flying open. Looking into the alley behind the bar, I saw no one and gestured them both over.

"When I get my hands on that asshole, I will make him suffer," Celine said absolutely furious.

"Focus on that later, we have company," I said.

A small part of the mob had split up and blocked both exits.

Ignoring their shouts of rage and Agil's and Celine's warnings, I ran, my right arm raised as I smashed into the small mob, sending them to the ground.

"Come on!" I shouted behind me. Celine and Agil followed me quickly through the opening that I had made, and then we ran down the street. "Any of you guys know where we would be safe?" I shouted back.

"We could go to the inn and buy a room there! Only people in your party can enter your room at an inn!" Celine shouted back.

Turning the corner onto the street where the inn was, we heard shouts as the mob rushed out from an alleyway to the left.

We broke out into a sprint.

Hey, at least they're only a mob of overweight nerds.

Looking back, I could see that they were considerably slower than us.

Rushing into the inn, Celine ran towards the counter whilst Agil and I held the large double doors shut. "I need a room with three beds!" Celine screamed at the NPC receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the NPC replied.

"I already told you!" she shouted.

Meanwhile, Agil and I were having a tough time keeping the doors shut. "Jesus! It's like the freaking Walking Dead!" I shouted, straining against the door.

"Kinda fits doesn't it!?" Agil said, straining against the door as well.

"Dude! Now is not the time to talk about pop culture!" I shouted back.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Agil said.

"How? You're talking about a series where all of the characters drop like flies!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah... maybe that wasn't the best thing to say after all," he lamented.

"Oh, you don't fucking say!" I shouted as the door began to buckle.

"Guys, come with me if you want to live!" Celine shouted from the other side of the room.

Speaking of pop culture in which movie did the Terminator say that?

No time for that!

On the count of three, we both left the door and sprinted for the stairs taking two steps at a time.

"Third door to the left!" Celine shouted. We all rushed through the door in the nick of time before slamming it in the mob's face.

"Jesus," I said, breathing deeply, trying to catch my breath.

"Man that was close," Agil said, resting his back against the wall. The mob continued to slam against the door for a while, before finally giving up.

"Hey, what's the time?" I asked.

"Two in the morning, we should try to get some sleep," Celine said.

"Awesome idea!" Agil shouted before jumping into the bed and instantly falling asleep.

We stared at him for a couple seconds completely bewildered

"I guess, he's right," Celine said as she said as she slowly took off her jacket.

"Earth to Seth, you there?" Celine said as I stared blankly for a long period.

Quick dude! Come up with a save- you don't wanna get caught staring at her!

"Um...I agree with Agil!" I shouted, before falling into my bed, pretending to fall to sleep instantly.

Wow... best save ever.

She gave up almost immediately and went to bed.

Wow "best save ever"(mocking)

Shut up

Opening my eyes slightly, I checked to see if I was truly out of stormy waters and saw Agil subtly giving me the thumbs up whilst mouthing the words "Good save".

"Thanks." I mouthed back before giving into the cold grasp of sleep.

I cracked open my eyes slowly as I woke up.

"Wakey, wakey," Celine said before opening the curtains abruptly.

I hissed as I was suddenly assaulted by sunlight.

"Come on! Get up already," she said, now shaking the covers.

"Alright, alright," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey, where's Agil?" I asked as I noticed he was nowhere to be seen.

"He left early to go to his stall, but he said he had a good time last night," Celine answered as she opened the door.

I straightened out my jacket and hat before heading out the door, shutting it behind me as I headed downstairs. I saw Celine already sitting at a table in the corner talking to a waitress. I took a seat on the chair opposite to her.

"What will it be?" asked the waiter as she turned to me.

"I'll just take some bacon, eggs, and an extra strong black coffee." I answered looking out the window at the morning rush- it had only been five days, but people had already flooded into the third town and were in the midst of setting up a daily routine for themselves.

They want to at least try have a semblance of normal life here.

The plate arrived quickly and we began eating.

"So, where are we headed next?" I asked in-between bites.

"We only have one more thing on our to-do list before we can start looking for the boss room," Celine answered, taking a sip of tea.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"We have to upgrade our equipment." she said putting down the cup of tea.

"Did I hear about an upgrade for our equipment?" Lis said as she popped up from the other side of the table.

We both jumped slightly in shock before sitting back down.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just now. This is where I like to eat," she said, pointing at the door.

"Hmph. You like to eat at an inn?" Celine said scowling.

"Nothing like homemade bacon, am I right?" Lisbeth said, sitting down with her plate, which was one hundred percent full of bacon.

Pig-agedon.

"Do you have a reason for barging in on our breakfast?" Celine asked, her scowl deepening.

"Why yes, actually I do! I heard that there's a new quest that popped up down by the old abandoned mine yesterday, just outside of town." Lisbeth said, crossing her arms and smirking.

"And why should we care?" Celine asked.

"You should care because as a quest reward you get a whole bunch of crafting materials and free access to the mine." she said cheerily.

"How do you know this?" I asked, my interest now piqued.

"I traded some whiskered girl a knife and in exchange she told me about it," Lisbeth said smiling.

Argo.

"Why come to us then?" I asked.

"Because I am a nice person and wanted to help a friend of course." she said.

"She got tricked by Argo and wants us to get the reward so that we spend gold at her shop," Celine said smirking "Isn't that right, Lis?"

They both glared at each other for a long time until I decided to interrupt by pulling up my map.

"Could you mark the mine on the map, Lis," I asked politely.

"Sure." she said, marking a location not that far away from town.

"Thanks, we'll pop on by later," I said drinking the last of my coffee.

"Seth!" Celine shouted.

"What, it's a good idea! I can't think of any easier way to gather the materials we'll need to upgrade our equipment."

Celine sat silently for a moment before begrudgingly accepting

"Awesome! Catch you later," Lis said, finishing the rest of her bacon before leaving.

"I know what quest she means but...," Celine stopped.

"But what?" I asked.

"It's pretty dangerous." she finished.

"Come on! Since when has that ever stopped us?" I asked.

"I guess you're right." she said chuckling slightly.

It had taken us only thirty minutes to reach the small mine.

"Where's the NPC?" I asked looking around.

"Not all quests are started at an NPC.," she said as she tore off a bloodied note that had been nailed

to the entrance.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"It's a warning about a monster down inside the mine." she said as she read through the note.

Your partner has accepted a quest for the party.

"This is a hunting quest: the first party to kill the intended target gets the reward." she said.

Before I could ask her what kind of monster it was, a blood-curdling scream echoed from the mine.

We drew our swords as we heard something approaching. Peering into the darkness, I could make out the silhouette of a person running in our direction, but it was stopped dead in their tracks as something dropped down on top of them, dragging them off into the depths.

They screamed and fought for a few seconds and then... nothing.

"Take this," Celine said, passing me an unlit torch. She set my torch alight and brought her own torch to bear against it. It caught aflame.

And then, we stepped into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Our exploration of the mine had so far bore no results.

No bodies. No blood. Nothing...

I was thankful for the torch that I held in my hand- it's warm light illuminating through the pitch black.

But then the silence was broken as something ran at me from the darkness.

I raised my arm-guard and prepared for impact, but was surprised when all I saw was a panting man. He wore crude metal armour and held a simple sword and shield.

"You guys have gotta get outta here- that thing is picking us off one by one, it's completely out of our league!" the man said, fear lacing his voice.

"What's chasing after you?" Celine asked, peering into the dark beyond.

Her eyes shot open and she reached out for my sleeve, pulling me out of the way just in time as two large claws shot from the dark grabbing at the warrior and me.

The warrior fell to the floor and, before even hitting the ground he was dragged away from sight screaming.

My heart was going a thousand beats a minute.

"Jesus, thanks," I said, clapping Celine on the shoulder.

"No problem," she said.

"Do you know what that was?" I asked.

"Nope, it looks like they changed this quest too- I have no idea what it could be," she replied uneasily.

And just like last time, not a single trace was left behind.

"Let's just keep moving," she said, taking the lead.

After turning a few corners, we came across a six-way intersection.

"Damn this place is a freaking maze- no wonder it's able to pick people off one by one," I said.

"This is a mine- meaning all the routes must lead eventually to the same location, the active mining spot," Celine said.

"So, it doesn't actually matter which route we take?" I asked.

"Some are probably shorter than others, but apart from that, there is no difference," she answered. Celine picked a tunnel to follow at random and I followed close behind.

The tunnel was simply built- no twists or bends at all. We moved slowly, listening for any sounds that might give the monsters location away but all we could hear was the creaking of the wooden support beams and the occasional stagnant draught of air.

Wait listen carefully.

Is that...

I was suddenly seized on the shoulder by a claw from above and dropped my torch. I had no time to shout as I was pulled to the ceiling.

"Seth!" Celine shouted from below.

As I was slammed to the ceiling, I dropped my sword.

Crap!

I quickly pulled my knife out of my belt as the monster lunged at me. It attempted to bite off my arm but was surprised when it broke many of it's numerous teeth on the metal of my arm-guard.

Now I could get a better look at what we were dealing with.

A massive black scorpion-like monster at least the size of five grown men

Deepstalker Lvl 5

I say scorpion-like because last time I checked, scorpions don't have eyes or teeth. It's disgusting misshapen armoured head harboured three eyes placed randomly along the upper half of its head the lower half of it consisted of razor sharp teeth.

The scorpion had conveniently attempted to eat my right arm, which also still had my knife in its hand. I flipped the knife around stabbing into the roof of its mouth- it screamed out in pain, letting go of my arm but not letting go of its grip, it began scuttling further into the dark.

Heh, perfect.

How is this perfect!

Don't you remember? As long as you're alive, Celine can track your position on the map because you're in a party, it's doing us a favour.

…...

Celine POV

Whatever this thing was, it had taken Seth and was now heading further into the tunnels opening up my map I saw Seth's marker as that thing dragged him away.

It's insanely fast.

I noticed how it took off incredibly quickly, even though it was walking along the ceiling.

The marker stopped further north.

"Got you now," I said to myself as I picked Seth's sword off the ground and ran in the direction the monster.

I stopped just short of Seth's location, pulling on my pair of black gloves, before running into the large room.

The central chamber, where the main base of operations of this mine used to be, was down here.

I couldn't see much, but I could clearly hear that Seth was fighting the beast.

It's too dark, he doesn't stand a chance.

I threw my torch at the beast to illuminate it, what I saw was not pretty, a huge black scorpion with a sickeningly disfigured head, eyes, and teeth stared back at me.

"Celine, that you?" I heard him yell from the other side of the chamber.

"Yeah, it is!" I shouted back as I quickly made my way around the scorpion, dodging its stinger as I went.

I ducked under its incoming claw, before throwing Seth his sword- he caught it and slashed the beast in the mouth, shattering teeth and causing black blood to fly everywhere. Before the beast could set itself upon him again, I heard someone shouting as they struck at the beast.

A random player had entered the battlefield and tried to stab the Deepstalker, but his meagre sword bounced off of its tough shell.

The scorpion, furious, grabbed the man by his shoulder and waist with both it claws.

Seth tried to stop it but it was already too late- the man screamed in agony and gargled as it tore him in half, throwing the pieces away like a child throwing away a broken toy- before continuing its assault on Seth.

Oh, good God.

I drew my sword and ran at the beast's stinger. Jumping, I cleaved the tip of the stinger off, leaving only a bloody stump.

The Deepstalker screeched in pain, trying to turn to face me but as it did, Seth delivered another powerful slash at its face, blinding the beast as he tore through it's three misshapen eyes. It thrashed around blindly in fury, lashing its claws out in random directions.

Sliding below the beast, I cut away at it's legs, making it fall onto its side. It screeched, trying to get back up, but I kept a hold on it as Seth began hacking into its much softer underbelly- dark blood poured profusely from the wound, but Seth didn't stop until the beast finally stopped moving and disappeared into blue crystalline polygons.

…...

Seth POV

I hissed in pain as I dropped my sword and fell to the ground - adrenaline serves a great purpose, giving men and women the power to fight where their bodies or minds would normally falter and fail, yet because of this I had completely forgotten about the wound that the monster had inflicted on my left shoulder when it had abducted me.

Blood spluttered lazily from the wound.

Thankfully, my health bar was still around three-quarters full.

We got off a lot better than that other guy.

Don't remind me.

"Let me look at that," Celine said as she jogged over to me.

I removed my coat as she inspected the wound more closely.

Infection chance 50%- Caution advised.

"From the surface the wound looked small, but it was actually a lot larger than I thought. You're lucky you're still alive- the adrenaline must have caused a blood clot in your shoulder," she said, pulling out a cotton rag from her inventory and a small bottle. This is going to sting," she said, pouring the liquid onto the rag.

I already know where this is going.

All hands on deck- prepare for extreme burning sensations.

She wasn't kidding as she dabbed the wound with the wet cloth- a searing hot burning sensation ran through my shoulder.

"Why are you even doing this? We never had to do this for our other wounds," I hissed.

"Some monsters can cause infected wounds, so it has to be cleaned first before you can heal it," she said.

Screw Kayaba for putting a pain sensor in this game!

"Alright, you can drink a potion now," she said, throwing the now bloodied rag away.

I quickly pulled a potion from my inventory and chugged it down in seconds before throwing the empty flask away, hearing it smash as the tiny shards evaporated into polygons.

I put my coat back on, dusting it off before standing back up.

"Thanks," I said picking up my sword and sheathing it.

"No problem," she said handing me a new lit torch.

"So the quest's over right?" I asked.

"Not entirely I guess we still have to find the loot that it was protecting," she said raising her torch.

The chamber, which was previously lit only enough for us to see our enemy, was now illuminated much better and the sight we saw was not a pretty one. The room was covered in blood and had body parts strewn about the chamber.

"How many people came down here?" I asked.

"They didn't think their plan through- they split themselves up, thinking it would be easy, but all they ended up doing was making it easy for the monster," she said.

"Come on- I don't want to stay here longer than needed," I said, spotting a crawl space hidden beside a small pile of bodies.

I got onto my knees and put my face to the ground as I shone my torch through the crawlspace.

Jackpot!

Beyond the wall was what appeared to be a collapsed storage room.

This must be where they stored that what they dug up before transporting it.

"Got something?" Celine asked as she came over.

"Yeah, looks like some kind of storage room," I said standing up.

Celine took a quick look before crawling into the room.

"You were right. The stash is in here, but this doesn't add up!" she shouted from the other side of the wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The quest should have ended by now!" she shouted.

Oh shit!

DUCK!

I jumped to my right, letting my torch drop, just as a stinger collided with the wall, where I had just stood.

I drew my sword, but the newly arrived Deepstalker grabbed it with its pincer. Refusing to let go, the beast lifted me off the ground and threw me to the other side of the room. Landing on my back, I rolled left as it once again attempted to stab me with its stinger- I hacked the upper half of its tail off as it attempted to withdraw its stinger from the ground.

It reared onto it's back legs in pain and swung it's pincers wildly at me. A stray pincer hit me with a lucky strike as I attempted to get back up and sent me sprawling back to the other side of the room and my sword flying.

Now, once again on my back, I heard Celine's voice coming from the other side of the wall.

I couldn't make out what she was saying as the Deepstalker set itself upon me once again. It tried grabbing at me with it's pincers- I rolled to the right and then felt something tapping my shoulder.

Celine had slid her sword out through the crawlspace- I picked it up as the scorpions now-half mangled tail came down at my face.

I held the sword tightly in front of me and split the remainder of the stinger -along with the rest of its tail- clean in half.

It screeched, rearing onto its hind legs again, but this time I ducked under its claws as it swung them wildly and dug Celine's sword deep into its soft underbelly.

It's chitin armour creaked and cracked as I stabbed straight through the other side. I held it there as it writhed until it finally died and disappeared into blue polygons.

Quest complete.

"Sorry! I should have noticed earlier, that something was wrong," Celine said as she ran over to me.

"All good. I took hardly any damage," I said, handing Celine her sword as she gave me mine.

"Did you get what we needed?" I asked as I sheathed my blade.

"Yes we can get out of here now," she said sheathing her sword and taking her gloves off.

"Good, I've had enough of caves for the next few days," I said beginning the trek through the darkness.

We were sat at the entrance to the mine, taking a quick break, when a large group of adventurers approached us through the treeline.

Celine glared as a blue haired man made his way to the front of the group.

"Oh look! It's the girl that mob was chasing yesterday," the man said grinning.

"Why were you running? They only go after Beta testers, right?" The man said, subtly looking in my direction.

He's trying to provoke a reaction- he thinks, we don't already know that Celine was a tester.

How should we burst his ego?

The small crowd of adventurers begun muttering amongst themselves whilst looking at Celine.

"It's been a long time Diabel. How's it going KS'ing your teammates?" Celine said grinning.

KS'ing, also known as Kill Stealing, a despicable practice, where one player would steal the last hit from another to steal the exclusive loot one could get from it, that or to complete a quest faster by hitchhiking off of another player kill.

Diabel's grin disappeared after hearing this.

Heh- that look in his eyes. He's trying to think of a way to save his hide.

"Diabel, who is that girl? How does she know your name?" One of the adventurers asked.

"I-I don't know, b-but it doesn't matter, she's a Beta tester and took our quest," he said, pointing his sword at Celine.

The adventurers, not being as dumb as they looked, began dispersing knowing that Diabel had lied to them.

"Wait! Where are you all going?!" he shouted, dumbfounded as all his men left.

"Aww, what a shame- little Diabel lost all his men," Celine said, taunting him as she drew her blade.

"Now, what will I do with you," she said, slowly walking towards him.

"G-get the hell away from you freak!" he screamed, running into the woods. We stood in silence for a moment before Celine sheathed her blade.

"You knew he'd run?" I asked.

"Of course. Diabel may be a charismatic leader and smart tactician but as soon as he's alone, he'll bolt off like a coward," she said.

"So, why did he come after us?" I asked.

"He or one of his men probably heard about our plans, when Lisbeth started shouting about it back at the inn," she answered.

"So, what he came to try and hassle the reward off of us?" I asked.

"Exactly, but enough of that. Let's head back to town and get our stuff upgraded already,"

Celine was not happy, not only had Lisbeth rejoiced at hearing how I wanted her to upgrade our gear, but she had also tailored a new coat specifically for me.

"I still don't get why you a blacksmith would make coats," Celine said scowling.

"I like to dabble in clothes in my free time," Lisbeth said, making the last touches.

The new duster coat was very similar to the last one but had reinforced shoulder pauldrons and no right arm- this had been completely removed to make room for my arm-guard and, instead connected at where the shoulder began, was a brown cloak which reached all the way down to the knee. I could conceal the arm in public or shrug it off for combat should the need arrive.

"It's just what I needed! Thank you, Lisbeth," I said.

I could feel Celine's wrath streaming from her ears.

What's her problem maybe I should...

Nope!

"He-" I started but stopped.

What the hell?

I REFUSE TO LET YOU SEND US TO HELL!

Not cool dude!

"Just get on with the upgrading already, would you?" Celine said as she begun to simmer down.

"Well, that's awful rude of you. Have you even explained to Seth how the upgrading process works?"

"Well...no," Celine said, now feeling guilty.

"Well then, allow me to explain," Lisbeth said as I gave her my sword.

"When you upgrade armour in SAO, it does the same thing it would in most Fantasy RPGs, it increases the base stats of the armour but the weapon upgrading in SAO is very different- a weapon has three different traits or Zones which you can improve through the application of Forge Points. You gain one forge point every time you level up a weapon, the maximum being fifty -depending on what you put the points in, the weapon will improve in different ways. For example your and Celine's sword share the same traits- Sharpness, Integrity and Handling. Sharpness makes the blade sharper and able to pierce heavier armours; Integrity makes the metal of the blade itself stronger, causing it to chip less often and require less repairs and last but not least Handling improves the swords weight distribution, making it easier to wield and consume less stamina," Lisbeth explained.

"She forgot to mention though, that you have a percentage chance of successfully upgrading a weapon which gets lower and lower each time you upgrade it," Celine added.

"Right, but a good smith keeps the chances high, meaning there's a lower chance of me breaking your weapon," Lisbeth chimed in.

"Oh yeah! One more thing- when it comes to unique blades, like Judicor here, you get two forge points with each upgrade instead of one".

Meaning the maximum for us is one hundred points, not fifty.

"Yes- you and Judicor will be keeping each other company for a very long time,"Celine said smiling

"Good- I already feel like he's a part of me,"

"In that case, I'll take extra care not to break it," Lisbeth said as she began her work.

"Thought about what you're going to improve?" I asked Celine.

"Well, we have enough materials for three upgrades, so I guess I'll go with a high speed build,"

As Lisbeth worked, I relaxed against the nearby wall, allowing my mind to drift- I was pulled out from my light dreaming by echoes of screams and images of blood.

You were bound to get nightmares eventually.

As I sat reviewing my short time inside this Death game, I noticed something.

Didn't things change after day one?

What do you mean?

Well, back on day one, blood and bodies dispersed just like it's supposed to in a 16 plus game but back in those caves and whilst we fought those bandits the bodies and blood stayed.

Kayaba said he'd mould this world into his image, didn't he? Maybe he's slowly changing the game's code trying to replicate real life?.

To have that kind of power...

Spooky right?

More than a little, yeah.

"All done," Lisbeth said, holding my blade out to me. I thanked her and took it.

Six points- now what to put them in?

How's about three in Sharpness, two in Integrity and one in Handling.

I did just that and then sheathed my blade. We thanked Lisbeth for her work and continued on our way.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked as we walked down the busy market streets.

"Now, we should start looking for the boss," she replied.

"Already? Aren't we a little low levelled for that?" I asked.

"I only said that we are looking for it- we aren't actually going to fight the boss," she said.

You have one message.

"Hang on a sec- I gotta check this," I said checking my mailbox.

From: Argo

You wanted me to inform you when I found someone who can read that book of yours right? well guess what, I found someone! Come find me when you have some time.

"Something important?" Celine asked as I took the lead.

"Very," I answered, pulling my map out and activating my friend tracker.

She's only a couple streets away.

What are you waiting for!

We arrived at a dark alley, where Argo sat upon a large crate. "Oh, that was fast," she said jumping down from the crate."You must be pretty eager," she said taunting me.

Keep cool and do not turn around.

Celine was behind me and I could understand why I shouldn't turn around- she was fuming.

"Eager for what?" she asked, anger seeping from her voice.

"A translation of this," I said, pulling the book from my inventory.

Tales of the Lost

"Right this way," Argo said, leading the way down the alley and through several streets into a dilapidated part of town.

We arrived at an old run-down yellow painted marble house- the gate creaked loudly as we entered the front garden.

"The old lady NPC in there can read any language," Argo said, looking at me expectantly.

"Thanks," I said, passing her a small bag of coins.

"Anytime," she said grinning madly at the bag of money as she walked off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Seth? Argo is known for swindling people," Celine said.

"All the info I've gotten from her so far was correct, in a way...," I said as I knocked on the front door.

"It's open," came the voice of an elderly woman from the other side. We entered, Celine closing the door as we came through.

"I'm in the kitchen," the voice rang out once more.

We walked down the dark corridor, approaching the only door which had any light emanating from it. Entering slowly, we were greeted by a rather happy, elderly woman carrying a tray of cookies. "How can I help you dears?" she asked, placing the tray down on the counter and taking a seat at the small kitchen table. I sat down in the seat across from her, watching her as I handed her the book.

"I was wondering if you understood what this means," I said, guiding her to the last page.

"Oh yes- you have a real good old fashioned magic tome here, dear," she said as she put on her glasses.

"Can you read it?" I asked.

"It's not a question of if I can read it but more importantly when," she answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Celine said, bringing up a chair and sitting down beside me.

"This tome is one of those real old magic tomes that only reveal their secrets as time goes on," she answered.

"So, it's impossible for you to read it?" I said sagging my head.

"That's not entirely true, it'll take time for it to reveal it's secrets to you but I can still make out the first line,"

"Really, what's it say?" I asked eagerly.

"Hoho! Calm down dear. I'm getting to that," she said smiling.

"Floor one: 54 degrees north, 67 degrees east," she said.

"Well, that makes no sense at all," the old woman said squinting harder and reading it aloud once more.

"No. It makes total sense- they are map coordinates," Celine said, pulling out her map.

"Meaning, that which we are looking for is located right...here!" she said, placing a marker on the map.

"Awesome! Good job, Celine," I said cheering.

"It was nothing," she said turning away slightly.

"Thank you very much, Miss..." I started.

"Call me Ada, and it wasn't any trouble at all," she said.

We said our goodbyes to Ada, promising to come by later, when more of the tome was decipherable.

"Why is this so important to you?" Celine said as she munched on one of Gertrud's homemade cookies that she had offered as we left.

"This book is the only thing I have that has any information about this," I said showing my arm-guard.

"Oh, then we should go right away right?" she asked shoving another cookie into her mouth.

"That's what I was hoping, yes," I answered.

It had taken us two hours, but we finally arrived at the indicated map coordinates.

"Well, this is where the map says it is," Celine said as she stared up at at the huge stone door embedded into the side of a cliff. It was half covered with shrubbery, but was so large that it was still clearly visible.

"Now- how do we open it?" I said as we began pulling away at the foliage.

"Hey, how about this?" Celine said as she uncovered a hole in the door.

Oh great! Not one of those again.

Shrugging my cape out of the way, I placed my arm in the hole.

Blue energy ran through the etchings on the door before it made a slight click and slowly opened, dirt and brush falling down as it did.

"Okay- I have to admit... that was pretty cool," Celine said, grinning at me before passing me a torch.

We both entered and were met with a steep set of stairs. We walked down slowly, taking in the various carvings that glowed with blue energy as I walked past.

Arriving at the bottom, we arrived in a large open room with nothing in it.

"This can't be right," Celine said.

"Look for another hole about the size of a fist only this time in the wall," I said, walking alongside the wall of the room.

This room,It looks just like the one from last time.

"It's over here!" Celine shouted to me, I went over and just, as I was about to stick my hand into the hole.

"Wait- I don't have a good feeling about this," she said stopping me.

"I have to do this," I said smiling at her reassuringly I slowly slid my arm into the hole.

It can't be as bad as last time, right? Right?

I felt a lever at the end of the hole.

"No matter what happens, do not do anything," I said to Celine.

"Wait what are you..." she attempted to ask, but I gave her no time and grabbed at the lever. And just like last time it instead grabbed me.

Oh crap, this really is gonna hurt like last time.

Dude, you're making it worse!

I heard metal scraping on metal as the machine whirled into action.

And then the pain began.

"Seth!" Celine shouted as I fell to my knees screaming in pain.

Hold on!

Celine held my shoulders as the machine worked. It felt like a decade, but the machine eventually slowed down before retracting and letting my arm go. I pulled my arm out and got shakily to my feet.

Wow- I was wrong! It hurt way more than last time!

I saw pop-up in-front of me

Blast Shield Intergrated

I saw pop-up in-front of me

What does Blast Shield mean?

Just as I thought the word, the arm-guard sprang into action as two flaps extended out, forming a shield, along the length of my forearm.

Dude sweet! We got an unbreakable shield.

But it's attached to the arm-guard, right?

Well yeah.

So doesn't that mean that a strong enough hit could still break the bones in our arm underneath?

Do you have to wreck the moment?

"What is that?" Celine said as she grabbed my arm.

"It's called a Blast Shield," I answered as I willed it to contract.

"I get it- each of these ruins give off some sort of improvement for your arm-guard," she said.

"Meaning I'm going to have to live through that even more," I said whining.

We heard a slight rumbling as a small door opened to the left. Something large emerged from the darkness, dragging something behind it.

That's impossible! We ditched that guy ages ago at the waterfall!

But there it was- the same reaper beast as last time. Celine drew her blade, but I grabbed her by the shoulder and ran off to the stairs.

"What are you doing!" she shouted out as I dragged her up the stairs, that thing in close pursuit.

"We don't stand a chance!" I shouted back, as we reached the top of the stairs. We both ran outside and slowly heaved the door shut just in time.

"Jesus, that was close," I said panting.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, now that I think about it something felt off about that thing, mayby it"

And then the door shattered, sending us flying.

He broke a door made of pure fucking rock!

Tumbling, I quickly picked myself up along with Celine and quickly began running. We ran and ran without stopping, as it screeched after us manically flinging it's scyth around.

"Do you think we lost it?" I shouted, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Just keep running!" she shouted back.

It had taken us two hours to get here but only one hour to get back to town, as we had ran most of the way. Collapsing in front of the gate, we dragged ourselves into the village completely tuckered out.

"I...think...we...lost it" I said, gasping for air.

"Never...again," Celine managed to gasp out in response.

After taking a long break, we decided to head back to the Inn and call it a day. As we entered, we heard someone shout for us.

"Hey Seth! Celine!" came Agil's voice from a booth in the back.

We lugged ourselves over before falling into our chairs. "Wow, you guys look like you ran a marathon," he said, laughing slightly.

"We did,"we both answered in unison, our heads resting on the table.

"So, find what you need?" he asked.

"We did,"we both answered in unison once more.

"Uh, maybe you guys should call it a day- I kept the same room booked, that you used yesterday," Agil said, looking slightly worried.

Listen to him.

Yeah, give us a rest already.

But we weren't even the ones running.

shhh even we need to rest bud.

"Great idea," I said, standing up Celine close behind me as we stumbled up the stairs to our room before falling into our beds.

"We can hold off looking for the boss until tomorrow right?" I asked.

But all I met was silence, as Celine had already fallen asleep. I didn't really care that much for an answer, as I too slowly crept into the cold embrace of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a month- Celine and I have both been training day and night as we have looked for the Boss Room.

Ooh, I love me a good time skip monologue.

Shut up, I'm telling a story here.

Right, sorry please continue.

„A cough," where was I... ah right.

So far we had been unsuccessful in our search for the Boss Room, but our training had paid off and we had now become much stronger as we both sat comfortably at level 12.

Gotta thank those shitty old MMOs for teaching us how to grind XP.

Shhhh he's getting to the good part.

Today we decided to begin our search to the east of the second town´- none of the many other search parties had yet decided to expand their searches this far away from the third town thinking that the boss room must have been there where the monsters were strongest

.

„So, what exactly does a Boss Room, Dungeon whatever even look like?" I asked as we strolled through the woods.

„It's hard to say, during the Beta each one looked different," Celine answered, as she mapped out our progress with her map tool.

„Give me an example then," I asked bored out of my mind.

„Well, a good example would be that, during the Beta, the third Floor Boss lived in a Tower that stretched far into the sky, that was hidden from view until you stood right in front of it," she replied.

„So you mean like this one?" I asked, as I stopped and looking high into the sky.

Celine looked up from her map and saw the newly appeared Tower, that suddenly blocked our path.

„Well yeah," she said now depressed.

„Why are you down? we finally found it," I said jubilantly.

„We searched weeks on end around the third town, only to come across it within the first thirty minutes when you suggest that we should expand our search here," she said, putting her map away.

„What can I say? I just guessed," I said, rubbing my head sheepishly.

You owe me a twenty.

Son of a bitch wins on the first guess.

Hey a bets a bet

.

Alright alright.

„So what, do we just walk in?" I asked.

„That's right, it should be just up the stairs," Celine said, entering the tower.

Two thousand steps later.

„Jesus, I could really use a Twinkie break around about now," I said exhausted, slumping down to the floor, as we finally arrived at the top.

„We've got no time to rest- if we're lucky, the Boss, that we have longed to find for a whole month, should be just beyond this door," Celine said, walking excitedly up to the door.

„And what is he exactly?," I asked.

„Well if Kayaba didn't change it then it should be Illfang the Kobold Lord"Celine answered, as she examined the door.

„Funny, they put a Kobold Lord in as the Boss of a floor filled with goblins and pigs," I said, chuckling slightly.

Logic

Clap clap.

„Yeah, doesn't make much sense does it," Celine agreed.

I got up and joined her by the door, the huge wooden door groaned loudly as it opened, we stepped into the brightly lit throne room, Illfang sat upon his throne on the other side of the room, eying us as we entered the room, He was over two meters tall, covered in greyish brown fur and had bloodthirsty, copper-red eyes, He jumped down from his throne making the floor crack as he landed heavily in front of us and pulled a large Axe and Shield out from his belt.

Illfang the Kobold Lord Lvl 10.

As the Boss landed many smaller Kobolds, in armoured suit's, spawned in flashes of bright blue polygons.

Kobold Sentinel Lvl 7.

„Right, we found it, time to make a light and get out of here!," I shouted.

We bolted for the door, slamming it shut in the Kobolds face just in time.

„Let's not go back in there,"I said, leaning against the door.

„No, this is perfect, all we need now is a raiding party and we can finally, reach the next floor," Celine responded as she opened her Inbox.

„Where are we going to find, enough willing, people to fight that thing?," I asked

„We can't, but I do know someone who can," Celine said, as she smiled evilly.

„You want me, to form a raiding party!," Diabel shouted, slamming his hands down onto the bar table as he looked at us incredulously.

„Yes, you were always a charismatic albeit stupid and greedy person, I'm sure that you can handle it," Celine said smirking.

Diabel stared into empty space, as he debated with himself.

Free info about where the boss is, he can't turn such an offer down.

He won't be able to resist.

„I'll do it," he said, eagerly as he got up from his chair.

„I'm shocked, I honestly thought I'd have to grease the wheels a bit more," Celine said laughing slightly at Diabetes eagerness.

„Just don't bring up Beta testers alright, Kibaou and his little mob have been growing restless lately," Diabel whispered as he slowly scanned the bar we had decided to meet in.

„So, how do you intend to gather enough players?," I asked ignoring his odd behaviour, He stared at me and paled slightly as if he'd seen a Ghost as I spoke.

Don't tell me he thought I was mute or something

It's probably the shoulder cape, it gives you that mysterious vibe you know?

What shit are you talking about?

„I'll host a meeting at the Tolbana amphitheatre, I have a lot of friends who can spread the news, people will come I'm sure of it," Diabel stammered.

„Tolbana?," I asked.

„it's the official name of the second town," Celine chimed in.

„Meet me at the amphitheatre in two hours," Diabel said, as he got up and left.

„Is two hours really, enough time to gather players?," I asked.

„For Diabel it is, he may be a sleezebag and a cheat, but he knows how to move the public's heart,"Celine replied as she finished her drink.

We arrived at the amphitheatre early, many players were already seated -we took a seat on stage in front of all the assembled players.

„Remind me again why, we are standing up here," I whispered, as I rested against a prop pillar.

„I told you, Diabel is a good leader but he can't handle a whole raiding party on his own, so we're going to have to help him," Celine said, taking a seat on a prop rock.

The adventurers, muttered amongst themselves as they looked in my direction.

What are we some, park attraction?

I'd like to think of us as public art.

I saw Agil near the front,waving at us -I tilted my hat in his direction acknowledging his greeting,

Diabel entered the amphitheatre not much later toting, a small group of adventurers behind him,

I noticed the red haired man, Kibaou, take a seat near the front of the amphitheatre as he entered with Diabel.

The leader of the anti-Beta testers mob.

What's he doing hanging around with Diabel?

He must not know that Diabel is a Beta Tester otherwise I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be on such friendly terms.

Diabel walked on-stage, coughing loudly to gather everyone's attention.

„Okay people, now that everyone's here, lets begin the meeting," Diabel said, clapping his hands.

„I want to thank everybody for coming, it's good to see you all, my name is Diabel and in this game the job I rolled in, is knight," he said.

Everybody laughed at his statement,I stared at Celine, my eyes asking if this guy was really for real

She just sighed.

„You guys want to hear this or not?," Diabel asked, trying to ease the crowd.

Everyone quieted down immediately as they remembered their true reason of being here today.

„Right here's the deal, these two, have found the Boss room at the top, of a tower hidden south-east of the second town," Diabel said his voice now serious.

The players perked up at this piece of information.

„We have to beat the Boss and show everyone, that this game isn't impossible, that we can beat it!" He shouted, his charisma infecting the crowd.

Wow, they are really lapping this shit up, I guess Celine wasn't kidding.

The crowd whooped and cheered -Diabel let them finish before continuing.

„Good, glad to see your all with me on this, now let's figure out just how, we want to beat the Boss, first off we'll split into groups a normal party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss, so we need a raid group made of multiple party's,"

The players. quickly began organising themselves into groups

Oh hey look up there, it's mister marbles

Looks like he's only got the one teammate.

I can understand why.

„All right looks like everyone's teamed up, now then..," Diabel was suddenly interrupted as the red-haired man, Kibaou, burst onto the stage.

„Hold on a sec, My name's Kibaou, and before we start the boss I wanna get something off my chest!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

Why has he gotta preach his shit now, of all times.

Haters gotta hate, you ever played a single team based MMO dude?

„You all know, about the three thousand people, who have died by now right? well some of you aught to start apologizing, right now," He said pointing into the crowd.

It was true, in just a month three thousand from the original 20,000 players had died through various means, Suicide, Murder,Monsters you name it if it was dangerous it had most likely by now claimed someone's life.

„Kibaou I think I know who you're referring to, you mean the Ex Beta testers right?," Diabel asked feigning innocence.

„Of course I am, the day this stupid ass game started the beta testers had the advantage -they went and snagged all the good hunting spots and all the easy quest's and left us with nothing!," Kibaou shouted, his rage consuming him.

„Hell I bet there's some of them here right now, come on out Beta testers you don't deserve all the stuff that you've found, why should we trust you when you can't even trust us!," Kibaou shouted into the crowd.

Celine was now looking at the eyes vacant.

I think we let this guy run his mouth off, for a little too long.

I was about to move but stopped when Agil, took to the stage.

„My names Agil, you want to blame the Beta testers because you think they're responsible for the rookies deaths or?"

„Yea I am!," Kibaou shouted back

Agil pulled a small book from his pocket before continuing.

„Every player, got one of these for free," he said, pointing to the small book.

„It's the Beginner's Guide to Aincrad, you got one didn't you?," Aigil asked.

Good times...good times

„Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"Kibaou asked now confused.

„Do you know who write this book? It was the Beta testers, they gave us all the information they had, but lot's of people still died, what I'm trying to say is we shouldn't waste our time pointing finger's at people, but should instead be working together to escape this game," Agil finished as he sat back down.

Celine raised her head as she took in Agil's kind words and the crowd cooled off and sat back down, Kibaou having now lost the crowds momentum gave up and went back to his seat.

„Aright now that that's over with, I'd like you all to meet the two adventurers, who were responsible for finding the boss," Diabel said, handing the stage over to me and Celine.

Alright, just stay cool.

„Okay listen up, the Boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord, from what we were able to see he uses an Axe and a Light Shield,he seems to mostly use his brute strength in combat so getting a hit on him should be easy, he also has his own miniature army of armoured Kobold Sentinels they're much faster and attack in groups so we will need to keep them away from the main fight, the rest we'll have to figure out when we go to fight him, Now arrange yourselves, so I can see how many teams we have," Celine ordered the authority in her voice saying the players to action.

The players had arranged themselves so that there were six different parties, two of them had six member's, two had five member's, one had four member's, and one consisted only of two member's.

„The two teams with the most members will be our main attack force, Team A will be led by Diabel and I will lead Team B, we will switch out when one Team get's tired and needs a break," Celine said as the aforementioned teams went to their respective leader's.

„Team C and D will be in charge of taking the monster's blows and wearing him out, Seth will be in charge of both team's," Celine said, signalling both teams to assemble before me.

Whoa whoa whoa, I never agreed to be in charge here and why so many I don't know the first thing about leading people.

Dude suck it up, this is the most important fight to date!.

„We're low on captains so Teams E and F will govern themselves and keep the bosses minions from attacking us,"

The two mentioned teams didn't seem very satisfied at that but kept quiet when Celine explained the importance of their role.

„Many if not all of us will die if those Sentinals manage to get through to the main fight," Celine said

„Now come on people, we have a boss to slay!," Diabel shouted out inspiring the players.

You know, he act's a lot like a fool, and he's doing this all for his own personal gain but at least he brings them hope.

The trip to the Tower was taking a little longer than last time -I, Celine and Diabel stood at the front, leading the group through the forest.

"I still don't get why you picked me, to lead two teams," I said still trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"Isn't it obvious, your perfect for the job," Celine said, as her eyes averted themselves to my shoulder cape.

"You also think fast, protect your friends, and never give up," Diabel added.

Oh stop, your making me blush.

"And, Celine says that your perfectly suited, for tanking Illfangs attacks," Diabel continued.

"Well, I guess I am," I said as I eyed my cape.

They're right ain't nothing or no one who can break this puppy

But it's a huge responsibility

Sometimes small men need a push to get on track to becoming great men.

I'm not gonna even begin on telling you how that sentence is wrong but I get the idea.

We were mostly silent during the trip, apart from the occasional annoying comment about the weather, from Diabel.

"Alright men, here we are," Diabel said, whilst plunging his sword into the ground.

The players, stood in awe of the Tower before them.

"Onwards, nothing can stop us now!," he shouted as he, and all the men stormed into the Tower.

Two thousand steps later.

"Oh god, I could really use a Twinkie break around about now" Diabel said as he fell to the floor.

We took a short break, taking the time to polish our battle plan.

"Okay, as soon as that door opens, Seth will run in with groups C and D and get Illfangs attention, Then me and Diabel will go around with teams, A and B, and flank it, teams E and F will come in last, and keep us clear the minions from attacking us" Celine said.

"Seth, I don't want to pressure you with this, but if you can't hold Illfangs attention on yourselves, then the rest of us are screwed," Celine continued

"Not a problem, I won't take my eyes off him," I replied, giving a slight bow.

I walked over to the two teams, that I was in command of as Diabel and Celine spoke further about the fine niches of the plan.

"Alright guys, let me set some ground rules -I want you all to take care out there and watch each other's backs, this isn't just a game anymore, if you die here you die back in the real world too and I don't want to be that guy who has to tell your family's that you died because of me, if you need a break you switch out with someone who can still fight, I don't want to see anyone trying to act like a hero out there you hear?," I asked my men as they all stared at me in shock.

Was it something I said?

It's the fact that you said something at all not just what you said.

Oh yeah, I haven't said a word at all to them yet.

"Sir yes sir," They cried in response.

"Good, I'll be right there with you so don't be afraid to call for help," I said, as I went back to Diabel and Celine.

"Wow, the words just flow from your lips like gold," Diabel said clapping me on the shoulder.

"I meant, what I told them," I said, shrugging Diabels arm, off of my shoulder continuing on my way.

"You know, that was a good thing to do everyone's nervous and you may have just helped calm their nerves even if it was just a little," Celine said as I approached her.

" I just told them what I thought, would help," I said, as I stood against the wall, next to her.

Before she could reply Diabel raised his voice.

"Guy's, we are ready to begin, all teams assemble!" he shouted

All the adventurers took their positions.

"Teams C and D, will follow me in and grab the boss's attention!," I shouted as I drawn my blade.

Celine and Diabel pushed the door open and I and my team charged in.

As soon as we set foot into the room, Illfang sprang to action, pulling his sword and shield from the belt around his waist, before jumping at us from across the room.

Blast Shield!

My Blast Shield unfolded as Iremoved my cape and met its downwards thrusting Axe with my Blast shield.

Illfang roared in fury, as it landed, trying again and again to land a strike on me, but my shield refused to break under the harsh treatment.

I danced around, sparks flying from my shield as I kept its attention on me as the teams took up their positions.

"We're ready!," Celine shouted out.

"Team A!," I shouted twisting to avoid another strike, landing my own on Illfangs sword arm

"Switch," I Finished, my Team forming a perfect semi-circle in front of Illfang.

I moved back into formation joining my Team.

"Keep your shields up high and whatever you do, do not let its axe fall out of your sight," I ordered , whilst deflecting a blow, intended for one of my men who had been foolish enough to leave himself open.

The men looked shocked to see me take this many blows at once but quickly organised themselves accordingly, Meanwhile whilst Illfang was too busy trying to obliterate us, Celine and Diabel took turns switching out their men and landing good strikes on Illfangs back.

Illfangs first health bar depleted.

"Team C switch out with Team D" I ordered, as Illfangs sword just barely grazed me.

"But sir what about you!" One of them shouted out.

He was right to have a concern, even though I was keeping up with Illfang how long would I last until my energy ran out.

We can't stop and rest now, they need us!

But aren't you the one, who said that no one should play the hero!

"I said switch!," I shouted back, ignoring him.

Team D moved in and Diabel and Celine swapped out their men as well, we began our work on the second health bar.

But as you know, no plan is ever foolproof.

"Look out we can't keep up with the Sentinels!," someone from Team E shouted as two sentinels broke through to us.

"Fuck!," I cursed, dodging a strike from Illfang.

"Keep him distracted," I shouted, as I ran to intercept the two sentinels, that were running in our direction.

Celine dashed to my aid, handling the second Kobold Sentinel but just before I could run back to my Team she grabbed my arm.

"Seth takes a break already, you're going to die if you just keep throwing yourself in like that," She said refusing to let go of my arm.

"I can't if I stop now then...," But I never managed to finish my sentence as Celine slapped me across the face.

"Have you looked at your condition!" she shouted distress in her voice.

I looked at my Health bar and saw it was only at thirty percent.

What how?

Too busy protecting them that you don't even notice the small cut's the boss manages to get in on you, an endearing quality but stupid as well.

"Right sorry, I guess I kind of lost control," I said solemnly.

"It's alright to fear for other people's safety," she said taking my hands into her own,"But you can't forget about your own," she finished.

"Your right, I'm sorry," I said, taking a small health potion from my Inventory and downing the contents in one go.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't keep doing what you're doing, I'm just trying to make sure you don't forget that your fighting here for yourself too," she said letting my hands go.

"I guess your right," I said moving a strand of her away from her face.

Wait, can you hear crying?

I turned around, to see all the adventurers from Team C bawling.

"That, was beautiful captain," One of them said, blowing his nose on a tissue.

"What are you doing watching me, you're supposed to keep your eyes on the Boss, didn't I tell you that!," I shouted.

"Sir, sorry sir," they saluted before turning their attention to the battle once more.

I decided, to listen to Celine's suggestion, and take a break until the Bosses second health bar, depleted.

"Team D, switch out with Team C,"I ordered, entering the fray once more.

Illfang was now much quicker and employed a new tactic, a shield bash.

The bane of all shield bearing soldiers.

It wasn't so much a problem for me, as it was for the others , I could simply retract my Blast Shield before the momentum of Illfangs attacks sent me tumbling, but the other's didn't have that same luxury.

I found myself taking, many more blows for my Team, trying desperately to keep them safe.

I know I said I'd be more careful but they can't handle attacks like these!

You might like to think you're invincible, but you're going to make a mistake eventually.

I blocked an incoming Shield Bash, retracting my Blast shield just in time before I lost my balance, but Illfang followed it up, throwing himself into me with a powerful tackle.

I was sent tumbling to the ground, my head ringing from the impact with the cold stone floor.

Come on, get up!

I instinctively rolled left, barely dodging an incoming downwards thrust, Illfang looked me right in the eyes snarling, I responded by kneeing him in the chin, wrenching the shield from his hands as he reeled in pain.

Illfangs shield made a soft thud as I threw it away.

"Now everyone attack!," Diabel shouted.

All the warriors threw themselves at the now defenceless Boss, the bosses health bar, dropped down in no time, under the constant assault from all sides.

Illfang, now reduced to only one bar of health, jumped away, making more room as he reached to the back of his belt.

"I'll handle this," Diabel said, charging towards the Boss.

Somethings really wrong, go after him.

What but it's his kill

Just go!

Everyone hung back at Diabel's order, except for me, something didn't feel right so I ran towards him as the Boss sprang up high into the air.

"Look out it's a Talwar!," I heard, someone shout from across the room.

The Boss, changed it's attack pattern completely, using it's new found agility to it's advantage, it began to use hit and run tactics against Diabel quickly bringing his health down to the danger zone as it zipped around the room from pillar to pillar.

No!

I threw Diabel out of the way as the blade hurtled towards him but I wasn't as lucky, Red hot Pain shot through me as Illfangs Tulwar dug itself deep into my shoulder, I held onto it with my other hand refusing to let it go any deeper.

"Seth!," Celine screamed out in anguish as she ran to us.

"Hold on we're coming," Agil shouted as he and many other players joined Celine

"Asuna now!" someone shouted as two players ran at Illfang

Oh, you gotta be kidding me!

That's , Mr marbles and his teammate from Team F

Illfang brutally removed his sword from my shoulder as Kirito collided with him.

Whilst their bravery was admirable, they couldn't have timed it any worse, the sentinels had reached undescribable numbers and were now converging on our position as Kirito and his teammate selfishly engaged the boss alone.

"Team B hold off the minions," Celine ordered as she arrived on scene.

I laid on my back, my vision hazing red as I stared at the ceiling, I could see my health bar dropping quickly as I bled out heavily onto the floor.

"Jesus this doesn't look good," I could hear Agil say over the thumping of my own heart.

I could hear the hollow shouts and cries of battle echo throughout my head as my eyelids became heavy.

"Don't you dare die on me Seth" I could hear as someone grabbed my head forcing me to drink an incredibly bitter liquid.

Out of all the health potions, she uses that shitty tasting one I used on day one to save my life, how ironic.

I coughed heavily the liquid burning my throat as it went down.

"That's it your gonna be fine," Celine said shakily as she cradled my head in her arms.

"The boss...," I managed to croak out.

"It's alright Agil is keeping the boss distracted you just rest ok you've done more than enough today," she said softly.

"What happened to Diabe,l," I asked wheezing from exertion as I tried to sit up.

"I'm alive, thanks to you," he said crouching down to my side.

"You saved me back there," He said staring at me sadly.

"After all I did you still came to my rescue why?" He asked

"Because I don't like seeing friends die," I replied.

"Well, then I better not let my friend down," He said determination flooding him as he stood to order Team A and C to join him, the players rushed at his command.

"Don't let him steal our hard work," I said weakly as I leant into Celine for support.

"Not a chance in hell," he said giving me a pitiful excuse of a fist bump as he left.

As Diabel arrived both Kirito and his teammate Asuna were on the ground as Illfang charged up for the last hit, Agil rushed in halting Illfangs attack before he could.

" I guess, he didn't have it in him after all," I remarked as I tried to watch the scene.

"You don't have to worry about him, he doesn't deserve your sympathy," Celine said bitterly.

Agil, pushed back Illfangs attack, making an opening for Diabel and the other Teams to attack.

"We'll keep him off you, go back and heal yourselves," Agil said as he helped Kirito to his feet.

Diabel and all the adventures he that he had managed to assemble threw themselves into the fray, Diabal himself fought with the strength of a madman, landing hit after hit on Illfang fury in his eyes as each strike each blow hit harder than the last.

I'd say that after all this, gathering all these people, giving them the hope they needed when it all looked dark, he's more than earned the last hit bonus.

The other players withdrew, allowing Diabel to charge his sword for the final strike but just before his sword could make contact the Boss shattered.

Congratulations

Everyone cheered, some going as far as to hug one another in joy.

But through the rain of polygons, I could see him.

Kirito

"Stop cheering, why'd you do it, why'd you take Diabel's reward?," Kibaou asked as Kirito's form cleared itself through the shower of polygons.

"Take his reward?," Kirito asked dumbly.

"Don't act stupid, you knew that the Boss was going to pull out that Talwar, you could have told us, then the Captains wouldn't have almost died!," He shouted.

Mark this, on the calendar

Already am

What did you put in?

'First time Kibaou preached something , that made sense'

Good

But Captain really?

We were just as important as Diabel don't forget that this was a team effort

Everyone stopped cheering and looked in Kirito's direction.

"I know why he left the captain to die, he used to be one of the Beta Testers all he wanted was the reward, think about it, he knew the Bosses attack pattern's but didn't say a thing about it!," One of the players shouted

Oh great, we're back to this shit now

Guess we should do something before this get's out of hand and turns into an outright witch hunt.

Well I don't like it but we could paint him as a bad guy you know use him as a scapegoat.

We can't do that it's not right.

But he endangered people on purpose, he left vital information out, we almost died!.

It doesn't matter I can't just turn him into an outcast.

Look at them for a sec would you

I looked at the face's of all the players they were all contorted in undeniable rage.

We can't make this situation any better for him even if we wanted to

But that doesn't mean I should ostracize him!

If you don't act now then soon enough they'll start going for all the innocent Beta testers like Celine and then instead of one outcast you have thousands do you want that?

I dragged myself to my feet slowly.

I'm sorry

"Kirito I don't care that you left me for dead we never liked each other that much anyway but you put these people at risk, withholding vital information just because you were scared of being found out," I shouted still wobbling on my feet.

He began laughing, at first a light chuckle but it slowly manifested itself into a loud cackle as he equipped the Raid item a pure black coat similar to mine.

Pfff we pull it off better

"Don't compare me to these noobs," Kirito said, completely ignoring my statement.

"I'm nothing like you and nothing like those Beta testers, during the test they were too stupid to level up, they were nothing, I was the only one who reached any of the other floors, I know more than anyone, more than any info broker" He continued madness flowing through every word.

Wait, none of this adds up, if he were better than everyone and knew everything, he wouldn't have needed us to beat the Boss.

He also wouldn't have asked Argo, an info broker, about the location of the Boss Room.

So what, He got hit really hard on the head and a couple screws went loose, or what?

No, he's doing something else but I don't know what.

"Your worse then a Beta Tester, your a cheater!," Kibaou shouted.

"Yeah, you are a Beater!" another player shouted from the crowd.

"A Beater, I like that, just don't call me one of those useless Beta Testers," Kirito said, approaching me with an evil smile on his face.

The adventurers spewed hate filled comments at him as he approached, Celine was absolutely fuming and Diabel didn't look much happier.

As he tried to pass me I stepped into his way and stared him dead in the eye.

" Stop this madness," I said, dead serious.

Everyone quieted down, waiting Kirito's response.

"Make me," he responded

Wrong move

.

With the little amount of strength that I still had left, I grabbed him by the collar with my good arm and pulled him in closer.

"Look here pal, Diabel almost died because you, were too afraid about being found out, and then after all that you still had the nerve to steal the reward that Diabel has rightfully earned!" I shouted, furious.

"Diabel worked hard for it, he brought the people together and now you've just come along and taken all of his hard work, our hard work, where we brought them together you're just driving them apart" I shouted signalling to all the players.

"We fought for each other,helped one another through this hell but you only fought for yourself"

He looked away gritting his teeth as he roughly grabbed onto my injured shoulder and pushing me forcefully away

I fell back onto my knees, crying out in pain as wound on my shoulder broke open.

He stared at his console shocked as his game cursor changed from green to light yellow.

For harming fellow players, your cursor has been changed.

Yellow granted to people who harm other players, that's not good.

Why?

Cos it means that other people can now harm him just as much as he harmed you without incurring a penalty, and I dunno if you noticed but he reopened a pretty big wound.

Celine responded immediately swiftly driving her blade into Kirito's shoulder.

"How dare you!" she screamed

She went in for another strike but Kirito was too fast and managed to dodge as he began to make a hasty exit.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Diabel," I said slumping down onto the ground as pain consumed me once more.

"That bastard is not going to get away with this," Diabel roared, taking chase after Kirito.

Many people joined him but some remained behind to help Celine and Agil.

"Agil holds pressure on the wound" Celine ordered as she scrambled through her inventory for some bandages and thread.

"Bandages, needles? Why don't you just give him a potion like last time," Agil said sweat dripping from his face.

"He's losing far too much blood and the wound has gotten too big after being reopened to use a normal potion,"

"Come on, come on,"

And then everything went dark.

I can't remember much about what happened but when I finally came to Agil and Celine were carrying me up a flight of stairs.

"Morning," Agil said from the left as he heaved slightly helping me up another step.

"Guys I'm fine I can walk on my own," I said in barely a whisper.

"You should learn to stop being so stubborn and accept your friends help," Agil replied taking another step.

"Where are we," I asked turning my head weakly

"We're getting you out of here you need proper medical attention," Celine huffed from my left.

"Ma'am we found the exit," one of the adventurers said as he came down the stairs.

"Well get it open, now," she ordered

Light filled the stairway as the large metal door creaked open.

"There it is Seth, we finally did it, we finally reached the 2nd floor,"


	7. Chapter 7

The Second Floor, couldn't have been more different to the first Floor even if it wanted to be.

We stepped out from the doorway, into the dazzling light that reflected from the thick layer of snow that lay upon the ground.

Wow, it looks, amazing.

I don't buy this, it must be fake.

Agil and Celine let me down onto the cold ground as we took a short break, I shifted my hand through the snow.

It sure feels real

„Its beautiful isn't it," Celine said from behind me.

„Yeah, it is," I said, wiping the snow off my hands.

Our silence was broken when the adventurers all started, to make a commotion.

„Captain there's Diabel," said one of the adventurers, who had come with us, as Diabel trudged up the hill with all the players that had gone with him to chase after Kirito.

"Thank god your all still alright, we lost him in the forest he covered his tracks too well I don't think we will be able to find him, I'm sorry," He said bowing his head solemnly.

"Ignore him we have better things to do then chase after people like him" Celine spat out spitefully.

Diabel looked around seeing that all the adventurers were all paying very close attention.

"Right,well I would like to use this chance to humbly apologize for all the trouble I've caused you two today but also for back at the mine, my behaviour was childish and appalling I hope you can forgive me" Diabel said, he was bowing his head so low I thought he was about to fall over.

"Hey it's alright at least you changed right? now you're a better person than you were before so I call that a win in my book," I said calmly as the fresh mountain cleared away my dreariness.

"Yes I have to admit I did act rather childish as well, so I'm willing to forgive and forget," Celine said as she helped me to my feet once more.

"I think I can handle it from here," I said as I took a couple of steps forward carefully testing my physical condition.

"Captain's we've found a village a couple miles north of our location," one of the adventurers said as he saluted us.

„Good, we'll head there then," Diabel said as he led the troops, down the steep hill.

I and Celine hung at the back of the group, not wanting the others to listen in to our conversation.

„So, what are we going to do when we arrive?" I asked, taking in a large breath of fresh mountain air.

„As soon as we arrive we have to head to the city centre and activate the portal there" she answered

„Portal?" I questioned further, letting my deep breath out.

„Yes, each floor has a portal which allows quick travel between floors, think of it as a fast travel system, in this case, its located in the city's Central Market," She said

I was about to ask more when we arrived at the bottom of the hill and were met with an amazing sight.

There in the horizon stood the city shimmering in the distance like a diamond in a desert, it was surrounded on all sides, apart from the front, by huge mountains.

„There it is, the famous city of snow, the central hub for all the Beta Testers during the Beta," Celine said as I stood gawking in awe.

The trip to the city's front gate took at least an hour and we were received kindly by all the NPCs that we passed on our way.

It looked huge all those miles away but now that we are actually here, it's clear to see that it's actually enormous.

Smart observation dude.

Your sarcasm is not only unwanted, but it also isn't funny

We walked slowly through town, observing all the NPCs as they tended to their everyday lives.

Everywhere you looked there was some sort of shop selling all kinds of wares.

„You look like you've never even seen what a city even looks like,"Celine remarked laughing.

„Well, I don't go out into the city very often so I don't really know what a real one even look's like," I said sheepishly.

„We'll have to change that when we get out then won't we," Celine said, smiling.

What's this, feeling?

Just ignore it and keep walking buddy.

We arrived at the town's Central Market and opened up the soon as the portal opened wide enough a large amount of players began streaming through, they all cheered and shook our hands as they went by whilst saying things like „Good job," and „You guys are amazing,".

„You should have seen the look on everyone's face when we all heard the announcement" Lisbeth cheered as she stepped out from the portal and approached us.

„Lis what are you doing here and what announcement are you talking about?" Celine asked her mood now sour upon seeing the pink head approach.

„I'm here to say what a good job you guys did," She said taking my hands into her own.

„Yes, well thank you but we must be going now," Celine said, grabbing my arm.

„Oh don't be silly, I wasn't done talking yet," Lisbeth said as she pulled me back.

Oh damn that hurts, I'm not some ragdoll!

Pfft good luck explaining that to them.

„A shining, red announcement popped up in the sky telling us that you guys had beaten the boss and unlocked the next Floor," Lisbeth finished.

„Lovely, now we really have to go, Seth needs a doctor right away," Celine said as she yanked my arm from Lisbeth's grip.

"I was going to ask what happened, that's a lot of dried blood," Lis said looking down slightly.

"I was going to ask you a favour actually, there's this guy called Kirito who has a yellow marker over his head, he's bad news so tell me if you see him at all," Celine asked

Lisbeth made a small grunt of disapproval but accepted "Is he the one responsible for all the

blood?"

"Indirectly yes" I replied as many of the players entering also began noticing a large amount of blood on my coat.

"What's up with that guy?" I could hear someone whisper in the background.

"What you don't know him, he was one of the captains during the raid, that guy's fearless I tell you he ran right in there blocking blows for his friends and allies left and right never once hesitating" One of the adventurers who had been with us said.

This is exactly the opposite of what I wanted.

Hey, act like a Hero get treated like one.

All I did was my job.

Flawlessly

I wouldn't go that far

Did anyone die?

Well no...

And thanks to who is that?

I'm done here.

"Ohhh a Hero huh" Lisbeth said louder than she should have a huge grin forming on her face.

"Please don't" But my prayer fell to death ears as Lisbeth continued rather enthusiastically

"How valiant of you to risk everything to protect all your allies" she exaggerated as people began to turn their heads.

Rule 1 doesn't fuck with Lis she's an evil genius

"Hey there he is!" someone shouted from the crowd as 3 players came running through the forming crowd.

The players saluted me.

"Captain thank you for saving me and my friends lives back there we are extremely grateful," The boy said humbly.

"There's no need to thank me really all I did was my job," I said trying to defuse the situation.

You know that's what every cliché hero who doesn't wants to be a Hero says right?

You're not helping!

Those three adventurers turned into a congregation as many gathered around many not believing them.

"Look don't believe me then watch this I recorded the whole fight," He said as he pulled out a light blue crystal.

"Wait there's really no need to..." but I was stopped as Celine and Lisbeth clamped their hands over my mouth as they watched the recording.

I really hate my life

It could be worse, they could all hate you instead.

you mean like they do Kirito...

Yea sorry for bringing that back up.

No need, in the end, you were right.

"Shouldn't I be going to a doctor," I asked trying to at least get away from the epicentre of attention"

"Right we still need to get your wound healed," she said now slightly frantic as she grabbed me carefully and led me in the direction of a doctor without letting Lisbeth know we were leaving.

The doctor's praxis was small, dimly lit and smelled of disinfectant.

Not the nicest place to get your wound checked is it.

"Ah, greeting's," said a small NPC wearing a plague doctor's mask.

"Hello I need you to check my friend over for me, I applied some basic stitches and bandages but I would much rather have a professional take a proper look," Celine said as politely as she could.

"Ah, but of course," He said telling me to take a seat and remove my jacket hat and mask.

"hmmm yes this does look quite grisly but it's nothing I can't handle don't worry," He said I could feel him smile under his mask as he slowly undid the old stitches before applying some fresh one's

"Your quite lucky if your friend hadn't of stitched you up, then you would have most certainly died.

"Your right I owe her a lot," I said

Celine tried to appear oblivious, but it was clear from her posture that she was embarrassed.

"There I'm all done, give it a good 6 hours time to set before trying to do any fighting, the stitches will come out on their own so there's no need to worry,"

"Sure thing doctor," I said as I put my gear back on

.

"Thank you for your time," Celine said bowing slightly as we left.

"So what are we going to do now," I asked as we passed by players who were setting up their stalls.

"You heard the Doctor, Seth you're going to rest until you've gotten your strength back," she said as she pushed me in the direction of a crowded nearby Inn.

The tide of players opened a path for us as they whispered to one another.

This sucks

Hey, suck it up some people wish that they could be in your place right now so deal with it.

…..

We entered, taking a seat at the now empty bar.

"What'll it be?" The NPC bartender asked

"Just surprise me" I sighed out my usual order as I looked around the room at the large congregation of players.

"Just pretend that you don't know they're there," Celine said as she ordered her usual.

"Kind of hard when they're all staring," I replied lowering my hat further than usual in a small effort to feel at least a little bit more at ease

"Trust me I know that it's the best you can do," Celine assured.

"Oh and why that?" I questioned

"Lot's of people used to follow my Das around the house trying to get his attention, he'd just ignore most of them and eventually they gave up," she said looking off into the distance.

"Must have sucked having so many people flocking at your house just to try to get a deal with you're a dad" I said as memories of my own family began to surface.

"You understand how I feel?" she asked, turning her stool to me.

"No I was never flocked by people but I do know what it's like to live in the shadow of a great man, always looking up at them but never able to reach them, never able to make them proud," I said a single teardrop hitting the tabletop

.

"Hey if you need to..." She started

"No, it was just a moment of weakness, don't mind me," I said as the drinks finally arrived.

"That'll be 2 cols" The bartender said as he sat my glass in front of me.

I opened up my inventory but stopped as 4 coins slammed down in front of me.

"Here and bring me a drink too would you," Diabel said as he took a seat to my left.

"What are you doing," I asked, picking my glass up and taking a long drink.

"Buying a drink for my friend, it's the least I could do after all that's happened," He said

" I told you it's alright," I said slightly frustrated.

"You're too modest for your own good, you should let your friends take care of you every once in a while," Diabel said leaning back on his stool.

"He may be stupid and obnoxious but this time, he's right Seth" Celine joined in as she took a sip of her drink.

I simply sighed slumping into my stool as the stress of the day began to slowly mount up despite the situation.

But of course, the moment was cut off by Diabel.

"Quite the congregation here isn't it," He said as he scanned the room.

I forgot about them.

Damn did he have to spoil the moment?

"I'm sure it's just because it's an Inn, people always gather here," I said trying to take the focus away from me.

"You know there are 6 different Inn's on this street alone right?" He asked

I slumped further into my chair "Then why are they all gathering here, they couldn't have known he would head here after heading to the Doctor"

Diabel whistled nonchalantly "Let's just say I promised to show them something really good"

"Diabel... you didn't," I said slowly turning towards him.

"Oh but I did," he said holding out a much larger blue crystal then the one I had seen before, he dashed away to the centre of the room clapping his hands together loudly to gain the attention of the ever growing horde.

"Listen up everybody here it is, the one and only HD recording of the highly renowned Raid Captain Seth, the Black Hand, in action" He shouted out like a stage announcer.

I was about to get up from my chair but was pushed back down as Agil held me down by my shoulders.

"You need to watch it" He said rather seriously.

I gave in and watched, the player's cheered as the boss fight unfolded, I smiled slightly as I watched the joy on everyone's faces.

See this is why we saved Diabel in the first place.

He brings the people joy and hope...even if he is a little obnoxious.

The room went silent as that same terrible scene unfolded once more, Diabel running to face the boss, Kirito shouting for him to stop and me chasing after him.

"Look Agil I don't want to.." I started beginning to get cold feet, but Agil hushed me.

"You have to watch this it's the only way to get it into your head," He said.

And then it happened the Boss cleaved it's sword straight into my shoulder as it went to finish off Diabel, but what happened next I could not remember saying.

"Over my dead body," I had said as I held onto Illfang's blade fiery determination clear in my eyes.

Did I really do that?

Who know's I don't remember it.

Me neither.

you don't remember a lot of things.

The rest of the film played, Kirito stole Diabel's kill to which the crowd responded to with boo's and then came the scene where Kirito forcefully reopened my wound, running off as Diabel chased after him but left the camera view changed once more as it skipped ahead a couple of minutes.

My eyes shot open.

Celine and Agil were hunched over my lifeless body.

"Celine he's going to bleed out at this rate," Agil said as he put his hands to the wound trying to stop the flow.

The rest was unclear, Celine and Agil struggled just barely keeping me alive trying to stitch the wound before my Health bar depleted, just as hope looked lost and the last slither of health began to slip away they finally managed to make the bleeding stop.

"Oh thank god," Celine said as she fell into her back breathing heavily.

"I was scared you know, scared that I'd lose my friend so short after meeting him, you may not have been around long, but I can't bear the thought of losing you," She said setting her empty glass down.

The crowd cheered as the film came to its conclusion.

"Thank you, Thank you," Diabel said, soaking up the attention like a sponge.

"I see.. you wanted me to see this to try to stop me from acting so recklessly," I said

"No I wanted you to see this to know that you have friends you can rely on, this isn't a solo fight we're all in this together man," Agil said as he pat my shoulder.

"Plus you're one of the first guys she could ever truly rely on and even though you're new, she still believes in you and trusts you, just promise me you'll think about it alright" Agil finished his small speech.

"Sure.." I said getting up and heading for the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey, where are you going the festivities haven't even begun" Diabel called out.

I ignored him, entering the small but comfortable room that I had rented out for the next 6 hours of my recuperation

"It's never easy, no matter which world you're in," I sighed as I laid myself upon the bed.

My turbulent thoughts calmed as sleep cold grasp wrapped itself around me, pulling me into it's peaceful depths.

I'll find the Bastard I swear it.

Just hang on...

I woke up in shock.

The hell was that

I Felt like a pile of bricks, every bone in my body screamed in pain as I rolled out of bed and took my shirt off, I could see that my grisly shoulder wound had almost disappeared, leaving only a small red scar.

The door swung suddenly open as Celine barged in abruptly.

"Seth time to get u..." she looked at me and then turned around "S-sorry I'll come back later!" she shouted as she slammed the door shut.

She seemed like she was in a rush

Ah, you poor ignorant fool.

I equipped my gear and made my way downstairs, I arrived at a crazed scene, half empty mugs lay all over the room and player's slept on bar stools or at tables, one even on the floor.

"What the hell happened here," I exclaimed

"Oh, this? Diabel went a bit insane with his victory party yesterday," Celine replied from the far corner of the room.

I took a seat with her at the one table that wasn't cluttered with empty glasses.

"So.. how long was I out?" I asked as I scanned the carnage for any signs of soberness.

"The entire night," She said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I said slamming my hands down on the table harder than I wanted to.

"Because you needed the rest,what kind of friend would I be if I let you burn yourself out," she said sternly as she opened her map she marked a location a couple miles away from town "I bet you feel a lot better now that you've rested and the stitches have fallen out,"

"Well yeah, but how did you know that they came out?" I asked

"Well...erm...I.." she flustered beat red as she tried to regain her composure, "T-the doctor said they would fall out in in six hours remember," she said as if she was just trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"Right... well, what's that," I asked changing the subject as I pointed to the location that she had marked on the map.

"I was thinking of heading there next for a quest," she said as she exited her console.

"I? not we?" I asked

"Well I was thinking maybe you should...stay here a little," Celine said meekly knowing that it would stir my anger.

"No way in hell am I letting you go out on your own in a completely uncharted area!" I shouted, slamming my fist onto the table once again.

"I had a feeling you would say that, but I still think it's for your best," She said.

"You think I should stay here," I exaggerated as we looked across the room.

"Alright I guess you are right, staying here probably isn't a great idea either, just promise me you'll take it easy, please" she sighed

"Of course" I replied as we got up.

Celine led me out of the city the and out into the countryside and the mountains.

„So, just what are we looking for now?" I asked, stepping over another large rock.

„Remember back on floor one, we did that quest to get Martial arts, we're going to go do another quest that's similar to that one" She answered, looking down at her map tool.

„Please don't tell me, I'm going to have to race against some lunatic who's going to throw marbles at me again," I said as I remembered how Kirito had tried to stop us last time.

„No, it's nothing like that, plus if I'm correct then no one will even bother coming out here yet," Celine smirked.

„Good, long as I don't have to pull any rocks, I'm fine with it," I laughed

"That was your own idea," she said, sliding down another rock.

"Yes, but it was a pretty bad one" I chuckled remembering how Celine had flipped when I executed my plan back at the mountain.

"It worked out, in the end, atleast" she reassured me.

After a long trek we arrived at an empty-looking cabin, sitting on the side of the mountain, a man stood outside, a golden quest marker floating over his head.

„See, I told you no one else would be here," Celine said as she ran over to the man and started the quest.

„Why have you come here?" the man said, staring down at Celine.

"I'm here to accept your challenge," Celine said as she pointed at the large golden quest marker that floated above the man's head.

"hmph you don't stand a chance against the Great Mountain Eagle, get lost," he said, turning to enter his house.

"Not so fast, I bet you that I can shoot the Great Eagle down with your bow," she said, knowingly provoking the man.

How's she doing that?

She has clearly spoken to him before and knows, exactly what buttons to push to let her take on his quest.

Wait for a minute, did she say Bow?

"Oh, and what do I get, when I win," he said as he passed her a simple wooden bow.

"Erm well" Celine stammered not knowing what to say

"I know, If I win then I get to have your friends hat," he said, pointing at me.

"Hey whoa! I'm not a part of...," But I never got to finish.

"Deal," Celine said shaking the man's hand.

Oh, you gotta be kidding me.

"Very well head to the shooting platform above my house and await nightfall, the eagle only shows itself at night," the man said before entering the house.

Silence hung in the air for a second as she looked at me a smug look of victory on her face

"Celine," I said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Make that shot count, if not for me, then do it for my poor innocent hat" I finished.

"I'll be sure not to waste it" she laughed as she lost her composure and her smirk

"By the way, I thought ranged weapons didn't even exist in SAO," I said.

It's true, back in the real world as I was watching the TV I happened upon a press interview in which two of the leading game designer's of SAO explained that even though ranged weapons were received well during the Beta, they would not be making an appearance in the game due to lack of time to fully implement them.

"Well during the Beta they were well received and let's not forget that Akihiko said he would shape this world into his own image, perhaps he put them back in thinking they would add to the realisticity of the game" Celine said as we began climbing up to the hunting platform that hung from the mountain above the hunter's cabin.

We had been waiting hours, the sun was now slowly going down and only a few small rays of sunlight kept everything illuminated.

"How do you intend to shoot the thing when it's so dark," I said, squinting my eyes as I tried to see through the fast approaching darkness.

"I'm not worried about that," she said, pulling the string back on her bow as she notched an arrow.

I looked deeper into the darkness and saw something, just barely, flutter past.

Celine let the arrow go, it made a thunk as it left the bow, all was silent for a second and then

Thud!

"Alright!" Celine shouted out in uncharacteristic joy as she began racing down the mountainside.

"What is that it?" I asked, racing behind her

We stopped at the bottom and observed her handiwork, Celine's arrow had hit, It was a clean shot going into the birds chest and coming out at the shoulder.

Over before it knew what hit it.

Celine pulled on her black gloves, picked up the dead bird and approached the Hunter's cabin she knocked three times and waited until the door opened.

"One Great Mountain Eagle," She said as the man opened the door

Celine smiled awaiting the quest ending but was surprised when the man spoke.

"It's good enough, I suppose," He said rubbing his chin as he looked at the bird.

He clicked his fingers before going back inside, grabbing an apple from the table and returning with it.

"But, if you really want to amaze me then shoot this apple from ten feet away...," He started

"Easy," Celine said as she reached for the apple

"From atop your friend's head," the man finished.

Celine's hand withdrew quickly as she glared at the man.

"Not going to happen," She said, her glare intensifying

"Well, then I guess we are done here," The hunter said as he began to close the door.

I stepped in and stopped the door with my foot.

Don't do what I think your gonna do buddy

"She meant to say that she accepts your challenge," I said, straight to the man's face.

"Oh isn't this adorable your friend here seems to have such faith in you," the man said as he passed the apple to me.

Dude this isn't funny, you could really die!

I can't let this as guy win.

Seriously, you're going to be stubborn now of all time's?

I couldn't beat Kirito, my friend lost the reward he deserved, I can't let something like that happen again.

These are two completely different situations!

"Seth stop this isn't funny," Celine said, refusing to accept the fact that I was literally ready to step into the firing line for her.

"Not gonna happen, I saw how hard you were focusing up there on the hunter's platform, this really matters to you so I'm going to walk over there and you're going to shoot this damn apple off my head,"

"Plus I really don't want to lose this hat," I added.

"Just get Lis to make a new one then if it matters that much!"

"Too late for that now" I replied

I walked over ten feet and stepped in front of a tree before removing my hat setting it upon the ground.

I know you can be stupid at times, but this is just ridiculous!

I placed the apple on my head and stood as straight as possible, waiting for Celine to shoot.

Celine took a deep breath as she shakily raised her bow, notching an arrow and pulling back the string, she let her breath go but stopped halfway lowering the bow.

"I can't do something like this, let's just go get a regular bow," she said half-heartedly.

"No we've already come this far, there's no need to be afraid" I tried to reassure her.

"This isn't a game Seth you could really die,"

"That won't happen, I trust you," I said repositioning myself.

Dude seriously stop!

Celine pulled back the string of her bow once more taking a deep breath her eyes narrowing as she took let the arrow go and I felt the air rushing above my head as the apple was spiked through and pinned onto the tree behind me, I breathed out a sigh of relief as Celine rushed over to me.

"I didn't hit you at all did I?" she asked, feeling around my head for a wound.

"No, I'm fine and I knew I would be I had complete faith in you," I said

I didn't!

No one's interested.

Am I the only one who cares about our safety!

"You're an idiot you know that she said lightly as she wrapped me in her tight embrace.

Don't forget soft too

Pervert!

You know what forget what I said pal you made a Really... good decision

Dude!

"I knew kid these days were stupid, but that was just hillarious," The hunter said as he walked towards us.

"But I guess you won this fair and square," he said, handing Celine her a small cylinder

"Take good care of it, and yourselves too," the man said as he went inside the cabin and locked the door.

Quest: Cold Master Completed

"Wait you went through all that for some cylinder!" I shouted, now pissed

"It's not just some cylinder," she said as she closed her eyes.

The cylinder transformed, two limbs shot out followed by a grip forming itself and lastly a string of pale blue light appeared between the two points as it finished its transformation.

Celine now held a snow white recurve bow in her hand.

"It's because of this magic recurve bow 'Moonlight' that I was called 'White Death' during the Beta," She said as she tested the magic string of her bow.

"And here I thought it was because of your hair," I said nonchalantly

She smiled at me sweetly

Then frowned.

"Hmm, something the matter?" I asked, but I never received an answer as she pushed me to the ground.

"Come on I'm no genius but how did I offend you this time!" I shouted

Three daggers flew over our heads, embedding themselves into the tree's, now at full alert I rolled out from under Celine quickly getting to my feet and engaging my Blast shield as a man walked out from between the snow covered pines.

"As aware of your surrounding as ever, I see" his hollow voice rang out across the mountainside.

"Why are you here, I already refused to be a part of Zxerians Madness!" Celine answered calmly.

"I told you that I'd have my revenge and I intend to start now," he said as he approached us slowly.

His black cloak waved in the wind, but the hood remained firm upon his head, the only noticeable features were his arrogance and the large scar that seemingly ran across the entirety of his face that and his cloak seemed to bear an odd symbol that I couldn't make out.

There was a moment of silence as the man stopped in front of us.

"It's showtime" I heard someone call from behind us.

More of them!

I drew my blade as 2 men in black cloaks appeared from the shadows behind us one of them wielding a rapier the other a knife.

I looked over to Celine and saw that she was far too busy as she ran in engaging into her own battle against the leader, he looked like the others but instead of a knife or sword he used what appeared to be a butcher's blade.

The one with the knife wore heavy gauntlets on his hands.

Look at the knife.

The knife in question was covered with a sickly pus-like substance that dripped onto his gauntlet causing it to sizzle like eggs in a hot pan.

Poison, a really nasty one too if he has to use such heavy duty protection like that.

I met his knife with my BlastShield and pushed him away as the other man came into range, he wore a shoddy metal skull shaped mask.I punched the knife wielder in the jaw staggering him and then dodged the incoming rapier wielder, his rapier scratched across my armguard but left me uninjured.

I looked over to Celine, her battle looked even, this man whoever he was, was extremely skilled which made no sense considering how heavy and unwieldy his Butchering knife must have been.

I turned my focus back to the two attacking me as they came for another, now coordinated attack, the one with the knife would tire me out with quick slashes aimed at my weak spots and then the one with the rapier would try to get a strike in.

If this keep's up we are screwed

Just as I thought I had their pattern down both men came at me both at once and changed their roles, now the man with the rapier threw himself at me manically thrusting his rapier at me as the one with the knife tried to get a sneaky strike from the sidelines in on me.

Not good, these guys must be some kind of professionals.

They kept attacking me in different ways constantly, changing their tactics, speed and even their weapon.I looked over to Celine and saw she was just as worse for wear as I was.

Well, what now?

How about 'Run and live to fight another day'

I like that idea

As they ran towards me readying their next wave of attack, I charged straight at them, they didn't expect this and stopped their approach.

I ran towards the man fighting Celine and attempted to punch him, but he tilted his head backwards just as I was about to make contact.

"You're going to have to do better than that weakling," he said, smiling under his hood

"Alright," I said as I flared my Blastshield.

There was a loud metallic ring as the shield hit the man square in the face and sent him to the floor.

"Time to skidaddle," I said grabbing Celine by the arm.

The good thing about running away from low-level assassins is that they mostly go for higher damage and higher speed stat's and completely ignore Endurance meaning it was easy to escape them if you just kept running.

Celine pulled my head down as another knife came flying towards us.

"Do I even need to bother asking how these guys know you!" I shouted as we ran

"Less talking more running!" she shouted back

That's polite speak for no

I know what it means!

We continued running, the assassins behind us had slowed down so much so that we couldn't see them anymore.

The fast approaching darkness and their fatigue gave us the advantage.

But we were suffering too, my lungs were beginning to burn not adjusted to the thin mountain air that we were breathing and Celine was also beginning to slow down beside me.

That's right she has a high speed and damage build too doesn't she.

"You alright?" I asked breathlessly

Celine simply shook her head unable to form any words.

No, another choice

you sure?

"I guess it can't be helped then," I said as I stopped Celine

"What...now" she managed to cough out.

"Promise not to hit me" I replied as I picked her up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing" she stammered out

"Just as I thought, light as a feather," I remarked ignoring her completely as I began to run once again.

I continued running ignoring her pleas to let her down and after another couple Meters? miles? God knows, I decided to take cover behind a small thatch of trees

It's the best I can come up with for now at least.

Let's just hope they're out of stamina by now.

I let Celine down gently as we hunched down and waited, several minutes later the assassins ran right past us none the wiser.

We sat there in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity and just as I was about to lose my patience Celine stood up and took a look around.

"It's clear," she said.

"Alright then" And then I collapsed I had been limiting my breathing to stay quiet and now I could finally let my burning lungs relax with a bit of fresh air.

"Take off your coat, mask and hat," Celine instructed out of the blue.

"Could you please wait to damn it?" I asked, but all she did was stand there waiting, so I reluctantly removed said clothing.

Now sat in only my Black T-shirt I began to shiver as I was bombarded by cold mountain air.

She got down onto her knee's and began looking over my arms methodically.

"Looking for anything in particular," I asked, confused as to why she would be doing this.

"Those assassins that we fought back there like to use a very nasty and very deadly slow acting poison, so I'm checking you over to see if you have any wound's, even one cut can be deadly," She said

"Well I can assure you that I was very careful," I said but she seemingly ignored me.

"Well..you should take your shirt off I have to be sure after all," she stammered.

"Wait what?" I asked bewildered at her request.

"You heard me take off your shirt I have to see if they cut you," She said as her cheeks turned cherry red.

Just do what she says, buddy.

Of course, you agree with this.

But don't you remember? I care for our safety.

Don't go pulling that card on me now!

I reluctantly agreed and removed my shirt, During the one month that had gone past my physical physique in the game had improved significantly and my once scrawny body now had some small semblance of muscle on it.

Celine shimmied her way closer and began inspecting my bare chest, We sat in silence only the crickets keeping us company as she carefully inspected me.

Isn't this taking a bit longer than a normal inspection?

"So, I know you don't want to talk about it but who were those guys but..." I said trying to break the silence.

She stood up signalling that she was done and took a deep breath, I used, this time, to get my shirt back on.

And it was just about to get good too...

"Back in the Beta each player had to write a review to the developer, pretty standard stuff, we had to report glitches and give feedback about the games features," she replied

"That doesn't really answer the question," I sighed

"I'm getting to that...anyway back then I thought that I should experience every component the game had to offer in order to make a good review I did literally everything the Beta had to offer that included Guilds and... PKing," Celine was now looking at the ground.

"One day during the Beta a friend of mine invited me to his guild to try out the last thing on my list player killing, by the end of the Beta it was the largest Player killing organisation in the entire Beta and believe me there were quite a few,"

"That Guild was called Laughing Coffin,"


	8. Chapter 8

The cold mountain air felt like a burden on my shoulders and it had only gotten worse.

What am I doing? Why did I tell him about them?

I looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact, Seth may not show much of his face but the one feature that does manage to stand out under his hat and mask is those Deep forest green eyes, eyes that I could feel watching me.

was time to tell him I couldn't have kept it a secret forever and trying to cover it up would just have made him lose faith in me.

If only I had never taken Zxerian up on his offer to join his stupid guild, I could've gone to the arena or simply hunted other players alone if I really wanted to, why, why did I have to join them the one group that is contributing the most to all player related killings.

Because back then it wasn't evil.

Back during the Beta „Laughing Coffin" used to only target those players who had vital information they weren't willing to give up or large amounts of resources they wouldn't part with, the threat of being killed over and over and losing all their hard earned items was usually enough but then came POH, One day out of nowhere he joined the Guild, he was recommended by one of the higher-ups, and over the course of merely 3 weeks managed to shoot himself up the ranks and directly into guild administration.

POH and the subordinates he hired were out of control killing on their own whims and not when ordered to and no one in the guild could do a thing about it because Zxerian the Guildmaster still approved it all, no one tried to make a stand against him because no one wanted to risk painting a target on themselves and losing all their progress.

During the last month of the Beta I left the Guild when it was at it's worst, POH had started to use his large amount of influence with the guild administration to get rid of any members he saw as a threat, all apart from me, at first, the man had a sick obsession with me due to my skills in the field and he wanted me to „See the world" as he did, His obsession though has turned to a deep hatred as after I left the Guild I altered all of Aincrad to the location of the Laughing Coffin Base and safe houses, As we burned the base to the ground he swore he'd get revenge on all of us, back then I thought nothing of it but now...

He's killing those who once defied him.

I'm not afraid of POH or his lackeys, though, I left that fear far behind me since the beginning of this Nightmare, since Zxerian tried to make me join the Guild again. Only a couple days after this all began he found me in the forest, he talked with a tone I thought he'd never use again since he became a puppet but he sounded sincere, for a while I had listened to him talk about how he wanted to help players, to spare them the pain, at first, I was ecstatic I thought my friend had finally seen through his madness but then he told me.. that the only way to spare them their pain was to kill every last player in the game „Only then can they be free of this eternal nightmare" he had said as calm as ever. I was disgusted by him I had screamed out that I would never join him in his corrupted paradise that he was a madman to believe I would go with him after the whole ordeal with POH but he just kept completely cool and with a so voice hollow it couldn't be human said.

„I had a feeling you would say that"

It's at that moment that his colleagues arrived behind them a massive horde of goblins, he had set the whole thing up, played me right into his trap like a fool, the moment he left I was resigned to my fate, I knew I couldn't handle all the Goblins at once and there was no opening for escape I was trapped, a mouse with no way out.

And then Seth came.

e rushed to my aid with no second thoughts, we fought side by side and even though he had only just met me his trust never once faltered during the battle. during the escape, after jumping down the cliff, he without so much as a thought came to my rescue once again as I was trapped by my own sash. From that day, my opinion of him has only gotten better, his willingness to help others, his childish witticism and hilarious sense of pride for his hat all draw me closer to him. He has his faults though for starters he's Ill-informed about the world of combat but this has become much less of a problem lately, for some reason even without prior knowledge to a foe he can still come up with a strategy on the spot and even adjust said strategy according to the foe's decisions,but the one real fault that he has that could someday kill him is his Recklessness, It's true that he does it for good reasons but one of these days I fear that it may be his demise.

And I don't want that to ever happen.

Being honest with myself about my feelings is something I've quite easily come to terms with during my life but Seth is a different matter, I feel something deeper but I can't tell what, being the Heir of a world-renowned family has afforded me little chance to experience a normal childhood, not that my childhood was in any way bad it was simply different. For starters there was no end to the amount of people who would try to wiggle their way into my social circle just to gain favour with my family, I had no friends my own age because of this and the only other person I could consider a friend was Agil and even then it's still only because my family helped him set up his bar that I even came to know him more.

Then I heard about SAO me being quite the avid gamer due to my isolation and Agil's influence had taken great interest in the game as It was featured many times all over the Internet and other Medians, „A game that let's you feel as if you are really there" this struck me as the best thing to have ever happened not only because I'd be able to play in peace without anyone knowing who I really was but also the idea of diving into a Virtual Reality without any boundaries at all sounded like a dream, I never felt like a bird in cage at home but I knew something was missing and I had to see it, convincing my parents was simple and procuring a NervGear Online was also an easy task and with a bit of Agil's help I was on the Beta test for the game of the century. But when I finally got in and the whole mess with Laughing Coffin started I discovered that the very people I had longed to interact with were truly dark and twisted amount of people I killed during the Beta for their Greed and Arrogance easily outweighed those that I found to be honest and good people and after POH took over I truly believed that I had been striving for a stupid was like an answer to an unspoken prayer, it only took meeting him to realize I had been going the wrong way, the way he speaks and treats others feels..real, If I compare those from the Guild to Seth they almost seem fake as if they were merely putting on a show and it's true too, I've learned that the reason all these people seemed hollow and fake was because of this Digital World, they feel no inhibition, no boundaries just like I do but instead of using it for fun they use it to let their Inner demons come forth like a plague, what I thought was the best decision I could make turned out to be my curse, Virtual Reality will never substitute the Real World.

Since this DeathGame began though I have noticed more and more people filling these hollow shells because they believe this is their new reality they have returned to their senses, not all of them mind you but many are beginning to take a much better path and are opening up to each other much like in reality.

Maybe that's why Kayaba did this, to make it real.

My long chain of thought came as I heard Seth shuffle.

„Who are Laughing Coffin?," He asked sheepishly.

I almost fell at those words Seth had no clue who Laughing Coffin, the largest gang of organised murder in all of Aincrad were.

Meaning I can sugar coat it? No, I can't do that he's put his trust in me I should do the same.

So I told him everything I knew about Laughing Coffin, from POH's fast ascension through the ranks and magical ways to Zxerians fast descent into madness, He stood there silently taking it all in not interrupting me at all.

As I finished he asked me a question.

„You said Zxerian made the guild help people get the info and resources they needed from hoarders during the Beta right?"

„That was what the Guild was aiming for yes," I replied

„But then it doesn't make any sense why would he do a complete 180 on his morals and turn into a cold hearted killer, something doesn't add up here," he remarked

„So you think there's more to it than a man who merely got mad with power?," I said as I got comfortable on a nearby tree stump.

„You've known him a long time right?" he asked

„Well I've never met him but we chatted many times on the forums before the Beta began," I replied trying to think back.

„Well if you never really had a real conversation before this all began then I guess it would be pretty hard to compare them, people do like to show a different face online then they do in real life,"

„Tell me about it," I said opening my menu and bringing up my map.

„Well it doesn't matter whatever his reasons are he'll have to be stopped one way or another at some point," Seth said a flicker of determination in his forest green eyes.

„You said people are different Online then they are in Real life does it count for you too?," I asked

„Well I would love to say that this is how I always am but the real question is would you believe me," He asked back.

I smiled at him as sincerely as I could „I would, you trust me completely it's about time I do the same,"

He smiled back at me „Now come on let's stop moping and focus on the real issues,"

„Like?" I asked genuinely surprised at his tone.

He inched closer and closer and whispered something softly into my ear.

„Did you see how that POH guy flew when my BlastShield opened up in his face?"

He burst out laughing, falling to the ground with tears in his eyes.

Childish but also...

I touched the cheek he had just been close to slightly red in the face before also beginning to laugh.

„See I knew you had it in you, so what now?," He asked as he picked himself up off the ground

„First things first we go find Lisbeth," I said already hating myself for saying it.

„Why that?," He questioned

„We have a group of assassins chasing after us, we are going to need a bigger arsenal if we want to beat them, new daggers, spare weapons in case we get disarmed, a concealed weapon just in case things get really bad," I reasoned as I listed all the things I had in mind.

„I'd say that's a little bit much but if you really think it's necessary," He doubted.

„I do, I don't want anything to happen to yo.. us,"

He quirked his eyebrow slightly but put no further struggle.

The walk back was taking longer then expected the cold wind and my currently exhausted state didn't help as we trudged through the almost knee high snow.

„Aren't you cold in just those?" He asked

My „Generals jacket" which went down to just above my knees and black leggings were not the optimal equipment to go adventuring in the winter but then again I never expected to go this far off off the path, Seth never had an issue if it was cold or raining his thick leather duster coat and fedora kept most of the cold weather at bay, added in the cloak which covered his metallic arm and the bandanna around his face and he was practically already prepared for even the harshest of winters.

„Don't worry I'll manage until we get back," I managed to say between my jittering teeth, my legs were so numb that it was beginning to be painful and my low collared jacket was made more for maneuverability then it was for protection against the elements.

I shouldn't have been so careless when I was out getting supplies.

In my rush to get out of the city as soon as possible to obtain „Moonlight," I had completely neglected to buy any winter gear thinking we would be able to take the path back and not have to go down the snowy slopes.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt something soft being pressed into my hand, Seth had unclipped the shoulder cape that hid his right arm and passed it to me.

„It's probably not much but it should do," he said nonchalantly as he trudged along.

I wrapped the cloak tightly around my shoulders without complaint and continued moving.

We've got time maybe I should ask him.

„Hey Seth, why did you help me the woods back then?"

„Why? Because it was the right thing to do," he chortled „that sounds cliche I know but that is the best way I could describe it, that and seeing someone fight for their life, that fire in your eyes, that will survive, I wanted to make sure it kept on,"

I stared at him slightly bewildered by his words.

„Crap, that sounded, even more, cliche didn't it," He laughed

„Sometimes it's what we need to hear, regardless of if it's a cliche or not," I said back.

We continued on as the Snowstorm began to worsen, we were about 20 minutes away from town, almost in the clear when I saw something shift in the darkness, Seth had noticed it too and had already adopted his typical fighting stance, standing sideways from his opponent his Metal arm in front of him and sword reeled behind him ready for any sudden movements.

A bow would be useless in this weather.

I drew my blade ignoring the cold metal cylinder that was "Moonlight" on my belt.

I never thought I would say this but I hope it's Laughing Coffin, they would be at just as much of a Disadvantage out here as we are, meanwhile, if it's a mountain lion it'll use this weather as the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack.

A few knives landed with a soft plop in the snow several feet away from me, I smiled.

Just some wannabe assassins no need to worry now.

Seth who was now slightly ahead of me had already activated his BlastShield unbreakable buckles which according to him felt as if it had no real weight, perfect for dealing with blades and throwing knives. His form was slightly off when using his blade and he left more openings than most but his BlackArmguard more than made up for it by being able to react upon his whims.

Our foes approached us through the snow, two men wearing Laughing Coffin robes sporting the signature double coffin with a sickly face on each of them.

Standard gear both are wielding swords and are sporting no heavy gloves or masks it can't be Xaxa or Johnny.

Xaxa and JohnnyBlack were POH's most trusted and twisted pet psychopaths, Johnny was obsessed with causing pain to his targets by either poisoning them and allowing them to die slowly as they vomited their own failing organs or paralyzing them and torturing them to death with his daggers covered in Roseroat poison, a poison that caused the victims blood to boil effectively cooking their insides slowly. Xaxa was a psycho obsessed with showing everyone how powerful he was with his custom made swords, he was just a lapdog who loved being praised by POH for making his kills as messy as possible.

The two amateur assassins ahead of us did do us one favor, though, they already went and got themselves an red cursor.

Meaning I can kill them without incurring a penalty

The two of them shot off towards us as fast as they could, I stayed where I was letting them tire themselves out as they dragged themselves through the thick layer of slow and turbulent winds

POH always had a thing for speed builds too.

A speed build made assassins like me and the ones POH trained extremely deadly in head-on combat but hold us off long enough and we will quickly become fatigued and useless. Seth had requested I put more of my stat points into things like Endurance and seeing as how I don't intend to play on the assassination field as much as I did before I agreed to do so, I am still very speed based but I have something to fall onto in case things get bad, Seth had an even build but did have a few more points invested in his Strength and Endurance stats then the rest.

The assassins split one going after Seth, one coming towards me.

Overconfidence, first mistake

The one that came after me jumped out from the snow allowing him to throw himself at me with all his strength, which for a speed build was not a lot, he left himself wide open, in midair, he could not dodge as effectively and the high wind turbulence and battering snowfall just made it worse.

Poor planning, Second mistake.

I dodged the incoming lunge by swiftly hopping to the right, snow hinders a players movement speed considerably whilst inside it but through small hopping motions where both feet leave the ground you can circulate this debuff considerably, I raked my sword down the length of his arm leaving a deep cut on his arm and a bloody matter on the pristine white snow before landing, he crashed onto his stomach sliding across the snow leaving a bloody trail as he screamed Obscenities at me.

Allowing rage to dictate your actions, third and final mistake.

Enraged he picked his sword up with his other arm and came at me, he was clearly not used to using a sword with his left hand and because of it all of his attacks were weak and uncoordinated leaving many openings due to his poor stance, I used every one of them to my advantage getting in further swipes and stabs on him making him even angrier than before. He completely lost it and slashed at me in a large slow overhead arc.

Checkmate.

I moved into his guard throwing my shoulder out into his arm making him drop his sword and went straight for his neck. My blade went in through his Adam's apple and came out just below his ear, I swiftly withdrew letting him drop to the ground as blood began to pool on the snow underneath him. He looked me dead in the eye a startled look of surprise and horror evident on his face as he slipped away.

Seth POV

If there's one thing that I hate more than bad weather and politicians then it would have to be assassins and other wannabe murderers.

I relocated from the even field of snow that we were standing on and dragged myself quickly up the snow drift to higher ground, the assassin tried to follow but struggled at the steep slope and relentless amounts of snow, as he finally arrived and began his dash towards me I was already at the top of the hill ready for him, I ducked low letting the blade sail above my head as I launched a vicious punch into his neck, I felt something break as blood spewed from his mouth and he tumbled back into the snow.

"They said *cough* that you were an easy target, that people were just blowing the stories out of proportion" He choked out in between breaths.

"Looks like your boss is dumber then I thought," I remarked

"Take that back!" he roared as he attempted clumsily attempted to punch me, I stuck my foot out tripping him.

"Or maybe he was just instilling false hope into you before sending you to your death, after all you aren't that good at this," I taunted, he got up again swinging wildly I caught the blade in my metallic palm and struck back with another vicious punch, this time into his face. He spun and fell onto the ground once more.

"Look's to me like you screwed something up bad, so he sent you and your buddy here to die," That was the final straw, the man snapped and ran at me pure hate driving him on, I ducked low and used the gap between my Arm and my BlastShield as a shovel throwing a huge amount of snow directly at the man's face.

He snarled dropping his blade as his hands went to his face too quickly clear the snow, when he managed to finally get them open it was already too late, my blade came in from his side going through both of his lungs and possibly chipping his heart along the way, one well-timed strike is all it took to be victorious in this world.

He fell in a heap as his HP went to 0

"Are you alright?" Celine asked as she came up the hill.

"Yeah these guys were nothing like the other three," I replied back as she got down and rifled through the man's inventory to take anything of value.

"I've never seen them before either they must be new, meaning POH is going around recruiting people for his demented cause," Celine said as she got up

"And that would be?" I asked

"To cause as much death as possible as painfully as possible" she replied

What a cheery fellow, boy do I hope we get to meet him again!

We've reached a new kind of low using that much sarcasm in one sentence.

"We should get back soon before this storm get's even more out of hand," Celine said shivering slightly

We once again began our journey back.

As we arrived at the town we noticed something odd, men with torches at the gate, they seemed like normal adventurers wearing light metal armour though there was a small crowd behind them.

"What's going on here," I asked the first man who approached me.

"Two armed men with red cursors were recently spotted near the city we are taking watch here to stop them from entering the city, it may be a safe zone but filth like them doesn't deserve to come in here with the honest folk, Captain," The man said saluting.

Why does everyone keep doing that?

"There's no need to be on high alert, we've already dealt with the suspects in question," Celine said authority in her voice.

"If you say so Ma'am, pack it up boy's the captain's have already dealt with them!"

We walked through the front gate and were met with another large crowd of players observing us or, more importantly, my Metal arm.

This is what I get for being gentlemen and giving her my cape.

"Is that captain BlackHand?," I could hear someone whisper.

"You saw the Vids right the guy's unbreakable," I could hear another.

"And that's the "Lady in White,"

Celine smirked at me enjoying the light attention.

Just then a child who couldn't be any older than 12 walked out in front of us.

We were about to continue on when the shook a finger at us accusingly tears in his eyes "Stop fawning over that Monster!" he screamed at me.

Monster..wha. What?

He continued to shout at me "You killed my brother you monster!" he screamed out again tears running down his face as he tried to run at me but was stopped by the crowd.

"Not this kid again, listen here kid your brother was the real monster, he was a red player, he killed people, he had it coming to him!," A man said emerging from the crowd.

That bitter reality that escaped us.

"My brother would never hurt anyone, he was framed, scammed!" the boy screamed refusing to accept the truth.

Every time you kill, someone out there loses a child, grandson, cousin, Brother

But it had to be done...

You're right, it did we did the right thing, the only thing we could, now they can't hurt anyone else, but there will always be people who will miss them don't forget that, never enjoy ending a life.

Celine didn't take the offense as lightly I was.

"These players are right your brother was a monster who had to be stopped, it's only coincidence that we were the one to stop him, someone else would have done it eventually, he took the wrong path, the Path of Blood, these are things you will have to accept, Seth and I aren't monsters for ending his life, we were merciful and ended it before it got out of hand,"

"We're really sorry about this captain we'll handle this," One of them said to Celine.

"It's quite alright, there are bound to be people like him out there, those that can't accept the truth as it is," Celine said as we continued our way to the town centre.

"We should get some rest none of the shops will be open at this time," Celine said, looking at a nearby wall-mounted clock.

"Yeah I'm pretty beat, running away from those creeps earlier must have been more tiring than I first thought," I chuckled.

"That reminds me, Thanks for the save earlier I wouldn't have gotten out of there without you,"

"It's just what I like to do," I said trying to modestly accept her praise.

"You might have to say that again, for a second there I thought you just said you liked picking up girls and running off with them," she said grinning.

Oh she's got you their buddy

"I didn't mean that at all!," I managed to splutter out in embarrassment.

"Relax I'm just pulling your leg," she said sticking her tongue out at me cheekily.

She's finally showing her true colours even if it was just a little bit.

I smiled under my mask and laughed with her as we walked, nearby passersby looked at us with confusion or simply smiled as we went by.

The Inn we arrived a while later was pretty simply made but also cozy much like being at home, we paid for our room's and went up the stairs wishing each other goodnight before both going to sleep under the warm sheets.

Morning arrived and we made do with a simple breakfast before heading off to our next destination the town centre.

As we arrived at the town centre we noticed just how many players had gathered on the 2nd floor, literal hundreds, we managed to wade through the crowds and get to Agil's stall after seeing him wave at us through the crowd to come over.

"Get what you were looking for?" Agil asked

"Of course," she answered back

"Did you want to see us?" I asked as Celine handed back my shoulder cape and I clipped it back on quickly before too many took notice.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to know that I saw that guy, Kirito, hanging around near the city when I was out getting supplies, he took off as soon as I saw him but you should be careful when going outside lot's of Red's have been praying on the weaker parties that leave to go hunting or look for the boss room lately he won't be the only one.

"The people are so afraid they've set up guards at the gate, we have to do something," I said adopting a thinking pose.

"They are only attacking so rashly because they believe they can get away with it, it's about time someone gave them something to be afraid of," Celine said bringing up the notepad function of her Menu "We have to get rid of the Red players before we can begin properly searching for the boss room anyway so I'll go talk to Diabel see if I can get an organised group together," Celine said as she began taking notes.

"What do you plan on doing?" Agil asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Seth could you go to Lis and order the new weapons whilst I go sort this out," Celine asked completely in-depth in her work.

"Sure, I'm sure she'll welcome me warmly with a hammer again," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I started off.

Finding Lisbeth amongst this huge crowd had turned out rather easy, all I had to do was find the biggest line of people with broken weapons and armour and follow it to the end, et voila, Lisbeth.

"Great you're all healed up, you had me going there for a while," She said as she perked up at my appearance

"Well, you kno.."

"Great here hold this a second please," Lisbeth continued completely ignoring me and handing me a large assortment of stacked equipment before continuing to hammer down on the anvil.

I bloody knew it!

I dropped the pile off at the counter and picked up one of Lisbeth's many hammers which were littered around the stall. I could see Lisbeth toiling over the anvil superheated blade in her hand, the sweat visible on her face which was red from exertion it was obvious she had been working all day to reach the demands of all the new players that were flooding into the 2nd floor.

Don't, I know what you are thinking.

As Lis finished her hammering on a new blade I took it from her and stuck it in the cold water to cool.

"Thanks even though it's so cold out here I'm sweating like a pig because of the forge it's disgusting," she said as she sat at the stall and began handing out different pieces of weapons and armour with a weak smile on her face.

The players took the offered weapons and armours with great appreciation and this served to cheer Lisbeth up, even if it was just a bit. As the small queue left a new one appeared and started putting in new 's stall front was piled almost neck high with various bits of parchment with orders written all in different handwriting.

Can she really handle this much?

I looked over to Lisbeth and saw that she was totally overwhelmed and had no idea what to do, in her current state she would never be able to finish all of the orders piled up in front of her.

We're going to have to do more then just hold a hammer this time.

Well, what do you suppose we do then?

Make a sword

Sorry, I misheard could you say that again, for a second there I thought you mixed me up with a blacksmith.

Come on think about it, we helped Lis out quite a bit last time surely that experience would count.

And it did I checked my stats window to see that my blacksmithing skill was not at the total zero that I thought it to be.

How did I not notice that?

You probably never heard the notice, it must have appeared to the left or right seeing as how you were in the middle of working and disappeared after a while because you didn't answer it.

I looked at the skill a bit closer, my abilities in smithing weren't that good but I had enough to attempt making a simple blade perhaps a Longsword if I'm lucky.

It's a start and don't forget these players are all still rather low levelled a simple but sturdy sword is probably all that they can handle let alone buy.

Sure we should underestimate them?, I mean Diabel didn't look like much a fighter at first but he's actually pretty competent.

I looked through the queue many of the players that were waiting none of them looked like much but who could know?

I'll go make a few and see how it goes then.

Right, you never know if you don't try.

If you insist.

I walked over to the forge and picked up one of the few incredibly hot iron rods sticking out of it.

Preprepared for the long day, She has good business sense.

She's already done the hard part of smelting and pouring the metal all we have to do is shape it.

"Those aren't finished yet," she said as she started to limp out from her chair in exhaustion.

"Oh I know that," I said as I tossed my hat over to her "Wearing a hat whilst I work will only be detrimental," and with that I set to work, Lisbeth was too tired to stop me so she merely took the hat and waited.

One would think that smithing would be easy due to the help system being very active whilst one works but this isn't the case, it may tell you where and when to hit but it will never say if you hit the blade correctly it's practically always a guessing game. More experienced smiths like Lis can tell if it was done correctly that's what makes her so invaluable as a smith.

I could feel players staring at the back of my head as I shrugged my cape away and began my work, instead of holding the blade with tongs or heavy gloves like many smiths would I used my metallic right hand to hold the blade in a tight grip and my unarmoured hand wielded the forge hammer.

I had no fear of harming my armoured hand at all, I could feel the incredible heat of the blade under my metallic palm but felt no pain and the forge hammer although slightly weighted and sturdy enough to work metals would not be enough to cause any harm to my hand should I slip.

My face was getting hot quickly under my mask but I dare not remove it with this many people around. I stopped hammering as I wiped the sweat from my brow and dipped the now almost finished blade in water to cool I took a look at Lis who just seemed to be watching like the rest before drying the blade on my coat's sleeve and bringing it over to the grinding stone to sharpen. Over the loud grating of the blade, I couldn't hear the words of the people behind me it was almost like being in a small bubble of complete peace albeit not at all silent, I still found it better than when I was completely alone, though.

It had taken 20 minutes of work in total for just one blade but I was finally finished. The blade I had completed had come out a lot thinner than I had wanted but still had managed to hold onto its high integrity, I walked over to the stall counter and presented the blade to Lisbeth, she took the blade in hand and began inspecting it but before she could give a verdict she was interrupted.

"I'm not a smith but I recognize a fine blade where I see one Seth," Celine said as she came out from behind me and beckoned to Lisbeth, she handed her the blade begrudgingly.

"It's made of a special speed type alloy," Celine said as she gave the sword a couple practice swings.

"Speed type alloy?," I asked not understanding the terminology

"All swords are made from different alloys, regular swords are made from regular alloys but there are some special types of alloys like speed alloys which make the blade do a lot more damage when used by someone who specializes in speed," Lisbeth said as she pulled the sword from Celine's grip to find a suitable sheath to fit the blade.

"There are other alloys as well though some specialize in your other base stats like Strength but there are also certain alloys that are better against certain types of enemies, for example, a sword made from alloys that have the Holy property are better against the living dead and other dark based creatures," Celine said slightly glaring as Lisbeth walked off.

God why do MMO'S have to be so complicated

We'll get the hang of it eventually, I hope...

"What about the customers though I'm fairly certain none of them ordered a sword like the one I made," I said looking at the queue of people many were sat on the ground waiting for their orders to come.

Celine grinned evilly as Lisbeth came over with the now sheathed sword "I could use a sword like that, what do you think Seth?"

"Well you are a speed build so I guess it does fit in with the way you fight but what about your current sword?," I asked

"Lisbeth wants to sell a normal weapon right she can just have my sword, the fact that it's upgraded means she'll be able to fetch a much better price for it," She answered eying the blade in Lisbeth's hands.

" Well that does seem like a fair trade I mean we should really start helping these players out, a sword like Celine's would be a great help to any of them," I said

Lisbeth looked at me and the sincerity in my words and handed the blade over to Celine,"Don't go losing it, it's a good blade and deserves to be in good hands," she had exaggerated the last part of the sentence but I dismissed it as a smiths pride for fine weaponry.

Celine plucked the blade from Lisbeth's hand and smiled "The blade is in good hands trust me I won't let anything happen to it,"

Why do I get the feeling they mean something else

Hey, look a bird!

You're changing the subject again!

The two exchanged a look before parting way's.

"Seth we should get going I still have to tell you the plan me and Diabel managed to come up with," Celine said as she started walking in the direction of the nearest Inn.

"Wait before you go, here," Lisbeth said as she handed over a small wrapped pile of weaponry.

"How do you know I needed all this I didn't even tell you,"

Lisbeth simply smiled whilst tapping the tip of her nose "Call it a smiths intuition," she said

"Thanks, I'll make sure to keep good care of these," I said as I walked off.

"Take care of yourself too dummy,"

The Inn was surprisingly empty except for Diabel who sat alone in a corner sipping gingerly from the mug in his hands, we took a seat across from him and made our orders and as the drinks arrived at the table the meeting began.

"Alright guys as you both know the Users in the area have been attacking a lot more often, they think they're invincible and that no one can stand against them so they've gotten cocky, that's where we come in," Celine began.

Diabel raised his hand into the air, Celine nodded at him allowing him to speak.

"Why do I have to be here I already know about this?" he asked dumbly

"Because unlike Seth, I can't trust you to remember everything so we're going to go through it again everything clear?" She replied

Diabel gave up and just continued sipping his drink quietly.

"We're going to set up a trap, multiple actually," she said

"But how are we supposed to trap a bunch of people who usually only work in pairs or alone and keep to the mountains out of sight?," I asked

"Simple, we bait them out of hiding," She said matter of factly.

Diabel nodded knowingly at the idea clearly pleased.

"What can we use to bait out a bunch of killers?," I asked

"Supplies, mostly torches and tool's, the things that a Pker can't get to without being inside a town or taking it from another player," Diabel answered after finishing the last of his drink.

"Will that really work?" I asked not quite believing in the simplicity of the plan.

"With the new cold conditions and lack of edible monsters to hunt the Pkers will be reckless that's also partially why they are attacking so much lately they are getting desperate," Celine reasoned.

"Meaning if we can get rid of the majority now then they won't be a problem anymore," I said polishing off my own drink.

"The larger Pker guilds hiding out there will probably still survive but it should deal with the roaming psychopaths for a while at least," Celine said

"But the question is what do we use to bait them?," Diabel asked himself.

Idea time!

What are you talking about?

Come on we like thinking outside the box don't we?

Well I guess but that doesn't.

here come look at this.

hmm that could work

"What if we said that we'd found a cave, or another similar location, full of precious ore's and alloys and were beginning a full-scale mining operation? We could send a small advance force to set up camp and have them start digging the Pkers would be none the wiser, "

"It's a good start but Pkers wouldn't attack a group of players that large," Celine said deep in thought.

"Well how about we just say that the advance force was there to secure the location and that we would later send a cart full of tools and supplies that they would need to work the mine," I tried again.

"Yes, Pkers would see it as a perfect opportunity to strike but they could easily overrun us like that if too many attack or we may be ambushed by a small force and take heavy losses on the way plus killing those few Pkers wouldn't really help we need to get them together," Celine said

"Well from what my men tell me the guilds are sticking to their turf and acting as they did on the first floor but from what I've heard the smaller groups have been banding together as of late in the mountains" Diabel butted in.

"Damn and here I thought we pick them off with a well-placed trap we'll have to think of something else," Celine almost shouted in frustration.

Well, we could...

Are you sure that would work?

Who knows we're not a tactical genius who thinks of every angle we're the idea man who thinks outside the box

I sat in thought for a minute before a new idea came to me.

"You said the smaller groups banded together like a guild meaning they all work in parties like we do so if one party finds something good that they could all use."

"Then they would take it back to show it to the other's, It's perfect If we can hide someone on the cart and the Pkers take it back to their lair we can follow their signal on the map and prepare an attack on their base!," Celine shouted excitedly as she took the words from my mouth.

"We'll just send a small force with the cart consisting of speed players and as soon as they see the Pkers they run off acting scared, the Pkers will take the cart back to their base none the wiser," I said

"Everything is fitting together we just need someone convincing who's good at running away," Celine thought out loud.

We both looked at Diabel simultaneously and he paled slightly.

"You want me to be the bait!," He screeched rather womanly

"Relax all you have to do is run away when you see them and act scared whilst you do it," Celine remarked rather heartlessly

"B-b-but what if they catch me," Diabel said now beginning to cower.

Celine grinned at him evilly "Wow give as much a performance when you're running away and they'll fall for it for sure,"

She straightened her jacket as Diabel fell off his chair whimpering.

"But back to more important matter's who will hide on the cart?" Celine asked.

"I'll do it if they do somehow manage to find me I should be able to hold out for long enough or, at least, run away if I need to;" I tried to reason.

"Seth, we're talking about a camp of bloodthirsty psychopaths what if there are too many for you to handle with brute strength alone and you can't get out do you know what they will do to you if they can get their hands on you? I should do it not only am I a speed build but I trained for a long time in stealth I know how to hide and escape from sticky situations," Celine blurted out as she shot up from her chair.

Diabel who had finally returned from his short descent into despair interrupted her

"We can't send you in Celine I'll need your help coordinating the attack and we can't send anyone else to do it seeing as how this is our plan if we're going to risk anyone's life it's going to have to be our own," Diabel reasoned.

Don't tell me that his trip to Waa land gifted him some extra brain cells.

Diabel has always been smart he just thinks about himself too much sometimes.

You sure about that?

Pretty sure.

Celine was biting down on her lower lip apparently not liking the idea that much anymore, I could see from the way her eyes were moving that she was trying to think of something else anything else, I went up to her and lightly put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about me I'm used to doing what's called for in a time of need," I said gently trying to reassure her.

"I know but why is it always you has to do the risky things," Celine muttered sadly.

"Because of this bugger here, that and I always had terrible luck anyways," I said pointing towards my Armguard.

"Great now that that's out of the way I'll go handle getting us a cart and a few boxes full of rocks don't want those Pkers getting away with any useful stuff now do we," Diabel said as he got up and began to leave.

"You accepted this rather quickly could it be possible that you really did change Diabel," Celine said slight pride in her voice.

"Why thank you I'm always trying to do the right thing you know..." He never got to finished.

"Oh wait you just want more fame for beating the Kers that have been terrorizing the players as of Late to don't you?," Celine interrupted.

I could see him sweating bullets but he simply kept his mouth shut and waved us a shaky goodbye.

"That never get's old," Celine said slightly chuckling.

"Right, well what do we need to do?" I asked as I got up.

"We've got the hard part we need to find player's," Celine said as she stood as well.

"Crap isn't that usually Diabel's job?," I whined

"Yes, but he'll be far too busy getting that cart we'll just have to make do," Celine said

"How exactly should we get a large enough group gathered?" I asked

"Well we should just say that we are having a player meeting and that any player above level 10 is welcome to join in on it," Celine replied.

"Ok, we need to find someone who can spread information around fast, how about an InfoBroker like Argo," I asked.

"That's a good idea Argo is detestable but she would be able to spread the news faster than any of us, just send her a message to send people in direction of the City's amphitheatre for a meeting tell her we'll pay her when we get there based on a number of people she manages to bring" Celine said.

"Alright," I said pulling open my communications tab in my menu.

"We will head to the Amphitheatre ahead of time and talk out the rest of the small issues pertaining to the plan whilst wait," Celine said as I sent the newly made message to Argo.

"Think it'll work," I asked as we left the Inn and entered the cold street's

"I have a good feeling about it, Seth,"


	9. Chapter 9

The warmth of the midday sun shined in through the open roof of the ampitheatre, me and Celine were stood on stage observing the large crowd that had gathered.

Argo really pulled through this time.

I could still remember her smug face as she walked in with this massive crowd of people behind her, needless to say, she was paid well for her effort and left with a grin plastered on her whiskered face but now we had a huge issue how do we address this many player at once.

As the players were arriving Celine had told me to take the lead she said that it would be good practice and that I should get used to leading people.

I cleared my throat loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

My face looked very stoic and serious to those on the outside but under the mask, I was sweating bullets.

Hey just remember what we spoke about deep breaths, speak clearly and be nice and loud, the more authority we try to show the easier it will be to keep everyone in check.

„Alright everyone you're all probably wondering why we asked for you to come here, first just to clarify it, no we have not found the boss and will not begin search for it as we have much more pressing matter's to deal with first," I announced, slightly looking in Celine's direction to see her beginning to relax.

No one interrupted me as I continued.

„It's come to our attention that the Pker's have been going rampant lately, not only does this affect the search for the Boss room but it also affects the safety of anyone who's tried to leave town lately, so we have a plan, one that should make them run off and think twice before trying to murder anyone again," I'd piqued many players interests with my speech.

„But first I have to warn you, we are fighting Red player's meaning people are going to die, regardless of the outcome, if any of you are squirmish about killing I suggest you leave now and not waste anyone's time,"

A few players left after I said that but the vast majority had decided to stay.

„Now onto the plan, we're going to send some of you up the mountain to an empty cave a couple miles north of town, whilst up there you're going to set up a dummy mining facility to fool the Pkers into thinking that we have found a valuable resource, do we have any volunteer's?," I asked.

I saw quite a few people raise their hands eager to help the cause.

„Go over to Celine she'll tell you what needs to be done," I directed them.

„Now which of you have a speed build?," I asked, a much smaller amount of people raised their hands.

„Good you will all be important for the second part of the plan, after the fake mining facility has been set up and the Pker's have taken notice of it, we are going to send you guys along with a cart of supposed „Vital tool's and supplies," up to the cave, if all goes according to plan the Pker's will take the bait and attempt to take the carriage, you're job is to put up as little resistance as possible and then retreat, try to make it look believable we want them to think there's something worth defending in that cart but don't go risking your lives am I clear?,"

„Yes sir!," They saluted.

I looked over to Celine and saw her give me a thumbs up.

„Go report to Celine she'll give you your order's," I ordered and they walked off as well.

„The rest of you have got the most important job, you are all going to be part of the main attack force which will be making the assault on the Parker's lair," I began, a hand shot up in the crowd before I could continue.

„But sir how are we supposed to know where the enemy base is, I thought we were just going to bait them out with the cart," He asked.

„Oh we are going to bait them out with the cart and they'll be so pleased that they beat us that they'll send it right back to their base to brag about it, what they don't know is that someone will be hiding in the cart and use the Map tool in conjunction with the Friends List we will be able to discern the location of the enemy base,"

I could hear the wheels click into place as the player's began to understand the concept, another hand shot into the air, I gestured to the girl to speak her mind.

„I'd like to volunteer, for this part of the operation," She said in a rather stern voice.

Many players's piped in saying that they were more than willing to do this very important albeit extremely dangerous job.

And just a couple weeks ago these people were too afraid to even go outside.

Good thing their backbones have finally grown back.

„It's already been decided that I will personally be dealing with this part of the operation, no volunteer's will be needed," I said silencing the arguments just as quickly as it begun.

Well, that was easier then expected maybe we're not so bad at this after all!

Aren't you the one who said it was going to be fine in the first place?

Yeah but that was just a flat out lie.

Loving all the support...

„We'll be continuing the meeting after you've all been debriefed," I said as I went down from the stage to take a quick break away from the crowd.

After about five minutes Celine joined me.

„Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked gently.

„It went off without a hitch but I can't wait for Diabel to come back," I said taking another deep breath.

„He should be here any minute with the card, I already sent the first squad up the mountain to set up the camp," She said, trying to reassure me.

„Good my nerves may be a total wreck but at least the plan is going forward without any delays,"

Celine was about to reply when we heard the sound of hooves interrupted her.

„One cart fully outfitted for a fake transport," Diabel said proudly as he climbed down from the cart.

Celine inspected the cart carefully before turning to Diabel „Look's good enough for what we need, where did you manage to get it?"

„I know a guy, who knows a guy, who heard of a guy, who's a carpenter so I got in contact and had one commissioned extra quick," He replied.

I tried to wrap my head around his response but he didn't seem to be finished.

„Oh and check this out!," He said as he excitedly hurried us over to the back of the cart and pulled away one of the planks on the back to reveal a crawlspace.

„Now you don't have to worry about being found, at least as long as you stay quiet...,"

„It'll be a tight fit but it should work perfectly, good job Diabel," I said as I peered into the dark crawlspace.

„Well I've done my part, how about you guys, did you manage to gather enough people,"

„Go look for yourself," I said pointing in the direction of the stage.

He poked his head around the corner before coming back.

„Wow quite the turnout we got here," he said.

„Thank Argo for that later but for now go and do what you do best," Celine urged.

Diabel jumped on stage and did his usual „Awe inspiring speech" and then Celine took the reins.

„You all have your orders, we begin in five minutes use this time to make any last checks on your equipment, those of you escorting the cart head over to Seth and help him get it loaded,"

And with that everyone set to work making the final preparations.

The group that was to guard the cart consisted of only 5 players not including Diabel who had already volunteered to be driver and me who would be hiding.

„Alright if we want this to work we need them to think we mean business so no slacking off act as professional as possible, Diabel will do most of the talking so just play your parts well and we should be fine," I said to them as we packed the cart full of fake loot crates.

„What if they do find out and call reinforcements?" one of them asked.

I turned around holding my infamous gauntlet out in front of me as I spoke.

„Then we'll dump the cargo and make a run for it, to lose the horses would be a shame but it's better than losing our lives,"

Celine came over with a group assembled behind her all using bows like her, she noticed my interest immediately.

„They became available at the shop as soon as floor 2 was unlocked, not much on their own due to their bad aim but with a group this large it shouldn't be a problem," she said as she drew Moonlight from her belt and allowed it to transform in her hand, it's luminescent glow drew stares from some of the adventurers.

„Seth we're ready to go when you are," Diabel said as he opened the carts crawlspace one last time.

I removed my hat and cape and handed them to Celine.

„Why are you giving these to me?" she asked.

„It's as cold as ever up there, plus if something does happen to me at least my hat lived to tell the tale," I replied smirking under my mask as Diabel helped me into the crawlspace and began nailing it shut again.

Celine smiled back as she and her men left to hide in the mountains.

„Alright, people let's roll out!" Diabel exclaimed as he cracked the reins.

It's cold.

I know.

I'm Hungry.

I know!

Are we there yet?

Oh for gods sake!

Man I shouldn't have agreed to this plan now we're trapped in a moving box going god knows where.

We've all gotta take one for the team every now and then.

Does take one for the team include freezing our nuts off whilst Diabel drives over every rock he can see.

The cart shook viciously once again as Diabel drove over what was more than likely the 50th rock since this trip had begun.

The silence was beginning to become unbearable as we traveled through the rocky mountain passes.

Wanna play „I spy with my little eye?"

You realize it's pitch black right?

And who's fault is that?

Fuck you.

But then the cart stopped, my breath hitched in my throat as I heard blades being drawn and the sounds of combat commence.

My god it actually worked.

Never underestimate human stupidity!

The sounds of combats grew quiet as I heard Diabel order his retreat.

„I'll have your heads for this you bastards!," I heard him shout as he ran off.

The carriage shook slightly as someone climbed onboard snickering.

„Some great captain that guy was, I dunno what you lot were whining about he was a total noob," someone said from above me.

„Well, that was just Diabel," one of them said from the side.

„Is that name supposed to tell me something?" the man on top questioned.

„I played with him during the Beta the guys a fucking wimp who likes to steal other players last hit bonuses," The man from the side answered as the cart began to move.

„How does someone like him get an army of players to work with him then?" the man on top said questionably.

„The guy likes to run his mouth and people like to listen to the drivel that comes out of it that's why?"

„Could we just get a move on it's fucking freezing out here," another voice came interrupting them.

And with that, their annoying argument ended and I was left with silence once again.

Step 1 complete now time for step 2.

After what had felt like hours, I heard the creaking of a large wooden gate open and the Cart coming to a halt at last.

Bingo

„Where did you get that Gambit?" someone asked as they began climbing down.

„Hah this here, I knocked from that giant crybaby mighty captain Diabel," Gambit said as came around to the back of the cart.

„You mean the cart that the Bossman specifically told you to leave alone," the other man said clearly angry.

„Pffffff fuck Damien and fuck you too Gared I was fucking tired of wearing this crap and wanted the tools to make some half decent armour that might just keep my ass alive!," Gambit retaliated.

„Tell that to him yourself," Gared said as someone else arrived.

„Gambit, Gambit, Gambit what did I tell you would happen if you defied my orders again?"

„That you would stick me," Gambit replied meekly now his resolve completely gone just from the mere appearance of this other man.

„That's right so why shouldn't I just kill you now?" the man said as he drew his blade slowly.

„B-because it wasn't a trap and I got all the tools, I saved us trust me, Damien"

„Oh did you now?" Damien retorted as he cracked open a box, the laugh that followed rattled my eardrums.

„Oh well-done Gambit you saved us all with your pile of rocks!," Damien cackled.

„W-wait that can't"

Screams and the repetitive sound of a rock hitting flesh filled the air.

„Fucking idiot they played you like a fool and now you died like one too!," Damien spat out now furious.

This guy has worse mood swings than Sis on her peri...

We are not going to talk about that now!

„Search the cart one of them might be hiding and if they find us I'll have all your heads on pikes am I clear?," He shouted as at least 3 men jumped onto the cart and began looking through all the sacks and boxes.

„What do you want me to do Damien?" another asked.

„Go scout around the area make sure none of those „Captains" we hear oh so much about are sneaking around,"

„Are they really that much a threat? We have at least 50 men they can't hope to beat that," he asked.

„The girl is a skilled warrior I saw her fight during the Beta, she's better than any of you and that man "The Blackhand of Aincrad" is just as good from what POH told me.

Alarm bells starting ringing in my head at the mention of that psychos name.

„Good thing you used to be Laughing Coffin, who know's what could have happened if we let them find us,"

Too late for that dumbass.

Just then I heard a ring come and my menu opens up.

Shit, shit, shit we didn't mute our damn menu!

I quickly read the message from Celine saying that she was ready and typed my reply as fast as my fingers would go.

„What the..did you hear that, I think it came from the cart,"

I hit send and grabbed the hilt of my blade „Judicor", in this tight space dodging would be impossible but if I was going to die I was going to do it my way, taking as many of these guys with me as possible.

I could hear the rap of knuckles against the wood of the cart until they stopped over my position.

„It's hollow," one of them said.

„Open it up!" Damien ordered as everyone drew their swords.

I could hear how each nail slowly came undone, I took a deep breath.

But just before the last nail came undone I could hear the whistling of arrow's.

No time like the present!

I burst the lid off of the crawlspace and drove my sword through the man who had found me's neck before quickly crawling out and landing heavily on the cold ground.

„We're under attack!," I could hear their leader shout.

I rolled over onto my back just to be greeted by the blade of a rather angry looking red player which I was barely able to parry from my position on the ground before he could make another attempt he was shot at by multiple arrows's leaving him as a human pincushion.

I got to my feet to meet my next foe who came running at me a spear in hand, I quickly stepped to the side and grabbed onto the spear and stabbed him in the gut before letting go and kicking him I could recuperate someone jumped onto my back from behind and stabbed me viciously in the shoulder with a dagger, I headbutted them with the back of my head and threw them over my shoulder still keeping a good grip on the knife in their hand as they slammed into the frozen dirt, I finished them off quickly with a single thrust and then inspected the situation. The arrows had caused serious damage and driven the majority of the Red's to seek out the cover from the unbearable hail of arrows that was still raining down from above. Activating my BlastShield I ran for the wooden main gatekeeping my arm held high to protect myself from friendly fire. One Red player tried to halt my advance but was quickly dealt with by a volley of Celine's pale white Mystic Arrows.

The gate was being barely held shut by a large reinforced wooden bar, much like how a medieval castle would have, I quickly removed the bar, my legs quivering under it's sheer weight and opened the gate.

„Keep them pinned down!," Celine ordered as her small contingency of archers began their suppressive fire.

But the Red players had bows of their own and in between volleys they would attempt to shoot back at the , I and Diabel along with the main attack force began our approach.

„Shieldbearers to the front with me, now!" I ordered.

We formed a shield wall to protect our unprotected damage dealers as we approached and so far it was working. As we arrived at their defensive line we broke the formation and all hell broke loose.

The Reds were at a severe disadvantage against our organised hail of blades and arrows and were being cut down swiftly but before we could finish them off the sound of a large war-horn called out from behind us.

Reinforcements!

A large detachment of red players was coming our way from the main gate and even worse their leader, who was riding on horseback, was fully armoured from head to toe in heavy armour.

„Damn, they must be another gang that are allied with these guys," I said ending another red with a sword to the guts.

„Diabel handle what's left of these guys, Seth come with me," Celine ordered as she shot a mystic arrow at the armoured man but it merely rebounded off of his thick horned helmet.

I took the lead plucking a fallen Red's spear from the ground and launching it at the armoured man who was charging towards us, the spear hit in the chest denting his armour and dismounting him from his horse. I went to finish him off but he merely parried my blade with his greatsword.

„Go handle them I'll take care of this guy!," I shouted to Celine as I entered combat against this bear of a man.

„Captain BlackHand, I've heard tales of you, you will make an excellent fitting for my wall!," the Brute shouted as he got up and launched his attack.

I parried his blade once then twice but lost my footing due to the incredible amount of strength this Man-Bear thing possessed.

Damn he hits like a Freight Train.

I rolled over as he aimed for my head and managed to pierce through a chink in his armour around his kneecap.

„Sonofa.," He muttered as he fell down onto one knee.

Using his other knee as a Springpad I launched a powerful punch aided by the forces gravity at his face and knocked off his helmet off, he replied to my punch with one of his own which sent me to my knees then followed it up with a knee to my face. I could hear the bones in my nose crack as I was sent to the ground losing,y sword in the process.

Delirious from the ringing in my head I somehow still managed to grab the spear I had thrown

before, which was now broken in two, and thrust it into his face, taking out one of his eyes as he fell to the ground.

I threw myself to him and grabbed him by the throat whilst keeping my legs on his arm, he flailed at me with his other arm but I was just out of his range and before he could think of another plan I stabbed him with the knife I had gotten from Lisbeth.

He didn't give up however and attempted to pull my hand off of his throat but all of his attempts to beat, claw and even bite my arm were all for naught as the black metal of my gauntlet refused to give way.

I must have stabbed him at least 3 more times before he finally stopped moving.

I rolled over to the side onto my back to catch my breath, the battle was won Celine and Diabel had succeeded in killing off the Reds and the only thing left to do was find their leader Damien, who was more than likely hiding out in their HQ.

„You alright down there?" Diabel asked laughing slightly.

„Yeah I'm totally fine. my face just feels like it got run over by a steamroller," I said sarcastically groaning slightly as I got up.„I feel like I just came out of a fight with a bloody grizzly bear,"

„Well Celine left to finish off the Red's leader, after she beat all of their reinforcements, so our best bet would be to look over at their HQ, see if she's done,"

„Alright be a dear and grab me my sword would you?," I asked.

„Do I look like your slave?," He asked.

„Should I let you fight the next monstrous Bear Man then?," I retorted.

„I'm getting your damn sword, no need to be an ass," Diabel said thoroughly beaten.

We both laughed and made our way up the hill.

Celine's POV

I'd broken off after defeating the reinforcements to take out the enemy leader before he could call for any more help.

We're all going to run ourselves ragged if he calls up another wave like that one.

The image of Seth's brutal fight with the Man-Bear, thing, was still fresh in my brain the last thing I saw before sneaking into the Red's command tent was Seth punching his foe's helmet clean off his head and Diabel and his men finishing off the rest of the Red's.

I ducked into a nearby shadowy corner and put my black gloves on and pulled out my steel wire.

The enemy leader was currently huddled in a corner talking to another man in the back of the tent, I could hear their conversation from where I was sitting.

Time to begin

„Isn't there anyone else we can call on!," I could one of them a shout.

„No Damien the Bloodhand, The Remnants, hell even Titans Hand have all run off with their tails between their legs," The other replied.

„What about POH surely he can help us, he wants those two captains dead just as much as we do," Damien said.

I was beginning to move in closer, being careful not to make a sound.

„POH does what he wants and right now he just wants to watch this camp burn to the ground," Gared replied.

„I should never have trusted that bastard," Damien said slamming his hand down on a nearby desk.

„Some men just want to see the world burn Damien, and he's one of them but there's no need to lose hope Bols just arrived didn't he?," Gared asked.

„Yeah but last I saw that BlackHanded asshole was handing him his ass on a platter, he's more than likely dead now!," Damien called out in distress.

Not so tough without your little army to stand behind are you.

„Don't worry we can make it out of this," Gared said desperately trying to regain control of the situation.

„But how?"

„Look you said Bols is fucked, right? then we will just use him as a distraction and make for the back gate, down the mountain to safety.

„Alright your right we can do this, we aren't gonna die today," Damien said his naturally cocky tone returning "Remind me to promote you, after all, this is over," He laughed as he patted Gared on the back.

„Hey no problem I promised, when this all began, that we would get out of this hell together right," he said looking outside to check to see if the coast was clear.

„Right?" He asked again.

„Damien what are you...," The sudden sound of gurgling made him quickly turn around.

„Looks like you broke your promise," I said as I kicked the dying Damien to the ground his neck slit from ear to ear.

„White Death," he stammered.

„Oh you know my name how nice of you Gared, would you like to meet with another friend of mine," I smiled wickedly as I unwound more wire.

Most of my victims either run away or attack me immediately but this one was different than the others and instead of outright attacking me he threw the table at me whilst he made a run for it. Not having a very high strength stat can suck at times and this was one of those times, the table hit me and I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground.

„Celine!" I hear Seth and Diabel shout as they rushed in blades in hand.

„I'm fine but one of them is getting away!," I shouted back.

Seth rushed out of the other side of the tent into the snow whilst Diabel stayed behind to help me up.

„Did you get their leader?" he asked as I got to my feet.

I signaled to the now dead Damien who was laying on the ground.

„Good, I call that mission complete," He cheered.

After several minutes of Diabel jumping for joy, Seth reentered the Tent holding an arm around his chest.

„That huge guy must have done more damage then I thought, unfortunately he got away," he said groaning slightly as he joined us.

„No matter he won't come around these parts again for a long time, I'm pretty sure of that," I reassured him.

„How many did we lose?," Seth asked.

„We've got a few who are heavily wounded and a few with light wounds but we managed to stabilize them, no one died today except the Red's," Diabel stated.

„Good then let's get out of here," Seth said.

I went over to Seth and clipped his cape back into place as well as putting his hat back on his head.

„No doubt your head was getting cold out here," I smirked.

„The fist to my face severely reduced my ability to feel anything but pain," He grunted.

„I can see that," I frowned as I pulled his mask down enough to reveal his displaced nose.

Diabel cringed slightly upon seeing the bloodied body part.

„His bite was just as bad as his bark," Seth tried to joke but instead hissed as I placed a thumb on each side of his nose.

„I'm going to need to relocate it before it will heal," I said applying slight pressure.

„And you know how to do that?," Diabel asked.

„I've read a lot about dislocated joints and bones, I wanted to be ready in case something like this ever happened," I replied

„When do you take the time to learn all these things?," Seth managed to groan.

„Remember how we used to take turns mapping out the first floor during our search for Illfang?"

He nodded.

„I read up on a lot of material that I had bought, The Beginner's guide to Aincrad, Medical Journals, Books on tactics and many other things,"

„Maybe I should read up too, might help me stay alive longer," Seth groaned out once more.

„We can talk more about that later, I'm going to try to relocate your nose on the count of three tries not to hold your breath alright,"

„W-wait a Moment I'm not ready!" He shouted.

„One,"

„Come on don't do that!"

„Two,"

The loud crack and shout that followed shook my eardrums, Seth fell to the ground holding his nose and proceeded to mutter an incredibly large amount of obscenities as he slammed his fist into the ground several times.

„I'm impressed I never knew your vocabulary was so broad," Diabel tried to joke.

„I thought we were doing it on three!," Seth managed to spit out as he rolled onto his back breathing deeply.

I inspected his nose and was satisfied with the result, completely straight.

„Would you have been prepared for me to do it on 3?," I asked.

„Obviously!"

„That's why I did it on 2 if you had been prepared you would have tensed up and I might have gotten it wrong this way you have one less broken nose and only had to suffer a little," I reasoned, helping him to his feet.

Three heavily clad adventurers stepped into the tent, forming a line in front of us they saluted before getting down to business.

„The camp is clear, no more Red's in sight Ma'am," the largest said.

„Good, we are leaving but before we do set the tents a light we don't want any of them to come back here ever again," I ordered.

The three men left but not before saluting once again.

This is really annoying, I came here to avoid being idolized but at least, they respect me for me and not for who I'm related to.

„So how was the journey up?" Diabel asked Seth with that annoying smirk of his.

„It was great being stuck in a box for hours, having no idea where I was and what was going to happen," He answered sarcastically.

„Then let's get back and relax maybe have a coffee," I suggested.

„Alright! The free coffee I'm in!" Diabel cheered.

„Was I looking at you?," I asked my eyes drilling holes into his very soul.

„Have fun!" he shouted back as he did an 180 and dashed out of the tent.

„Thanks, Diabel is alright but spend too much time with him and the Brain cells start dropping like flies if you know what I mean," Seth chuckled.

„And here I thought I was the only one, come on let's go," I said as I pulled him lightly towards the door.

A few days later

A small band of men stood before the ruined camp taking in their surroundings, everything had been burnt to the ground and not a single soul spared, blood still clung to the snow, refusing to let the battle that had taken place here be forgotten.

The leader of the small group took a step forward and a deep breath.

„Much of the day I lost my own home, that woman does so love to burn away everything you ever love doesn't she Gared," POH spoke as he turned to Gared.

He had been beaten badly, cuts lined his entire face and body some of which so deep they may never heal.

„She killed Damien and it's all your fault if you had come maybe he would still be alive, maybe they would be dead and not my friends!," He shouted drawing his blade and placing it against POH's neck.

„Hmmm yes I do like that look in your eyes, pure and utter hatred what a tantalizing sight," POH mocked as he flicked the away from his throat with a single whip of the hand.

„Keep that hatred of yours bottled up so that you may use it against them one day," POH advised as he turned to take in the view of the burned tents and destroyed flagpoles once again.

„You mean?"

„Yes Gared, you will be coming with us and I shall teach you the ways of Laughing Coffin and take you down the Path of Blood, that is of course if you accept?;" POH Interrupted.

Gared was clearly outnumbered and faced with a choice that would decide his fate, perhaps even his life.

„Yes,"

„Good," POH said as he pulled out a knife from his belt.

„It's Showtime,"


	10. Chapter 10

3rd of December 2022

Kawagoe City Police Department

10:00 am

„I'm terribly sorry for your loss sir,"

„Yeah well words won't bring her back!"

The door threw itself open as the furious man stormed out.

„Ah good Daniel you're here, come in,"

I entered the room, careful to shut the door softly behind me as I entered.

„Take a seat," He said gesturing towards the seat across from his desk.

„Tell me how do the monthly statistics look?," He asked as I sat down

I said nothing as I passed him the incredibly thick folder.

Largest one in my entire career.

„I thought the crime was in decline recently," He said flicking through the pages.

„theft, assault and Vandalism charges have decreased rapidly over the past 6 months...," I said hollowly.

„If that's so then why..,"

„But Murder rates have skyrocketed," I finished.

The man sighed as he put the folder down.

„Daniel I know you want to help find Akihiko Kayaba but I've told you time and time again, this is a job for the Cyber Division, not for the Homicide Division,"

„With all due respect Commissioner, I think someone from the homicide division would be better suited to tracking down a murderer like Kayaba," I managed to calmly say as my hand curled into a fist on the desk.

„ And the folks down in the Cyber Division are telling me the exact same thing, you are dismissed," He said waving me off.

„Children are dying in the droves and you're trying to tell me that some wet behind the ears cyber divisions agent is going to find this mad man!," I snapped as I slammed my fist down.

„I said, you are dismissed," The commissioner shouted back.

„No Mr Hyuruki makes an excellent point he may stay," a voice said from behind us.

„S-senior Commissioner Rais what brings you h-here from Tokyo," The commissioner said instantly changing his tone.

I smirked to myself as Senior Commissioner Analise Rais entered the office.

„I'm here because as detective Hyuruki stated, people are dying and not just a few every day, private detectives around the nation are booked to the brim searching for that vile man,"

she stepped to the side of the desk and looked down at the commissioner.

„And meanwhile Commissioner your sector, Kawagoe, has been doing and I quote „absolutely nothing"," Analise said.

I turned to face the Commissioner who was beginning to sweat in his chair.

„I-I have the Cyber division looking into it I swear,"

„We both know that the Cyber division are just glorified techies who sit behind their desks all day, we need to get involved and we need to do it now," she said turning to me.

„Detective Hyuruki, I have already spoken to the captain of the Homicide Division you have been given permission to begin your investigation into Akihiko Kayaba effective immediately,"

„Thank you senior commissioner," I said sincerely.

„Your one of the best Detectives in Kawagoe, there's no need to thank me, now get out there and find Kayaba, for their sakes,"

I stood up and saluted before exiting the room and quickly heading to my office.

I was greeted in my office by the soft clicking of the pendulum on my desk.

He gave that to me on my birthday when he was just 12 years old, I had thought it was a funny idea for a gift back then.

I've had enough of being sat here moping in the dark of memories gone by, now is the time for action and I already have a good idea where to start looking. Kayaba has become a very rich man within the last 20 years and because of it owned various properties all over Japan many are not even registered under his name but I have been able to track down one of his unregistered properties which are near Kawagoe, a large electronics Warehouse that was being used to store those sick devices.

„NervGear," I spat out in rage.

No one had so far been able to find out where the NervGear's had been made and after Kayaba began his sick plot anyone that knew anything pertaining to the location of the main distribution centre was taken out of the picture, how he managed to tie up that many loose ends so quickly aren't known but at the end of the day all we were left with were a pile of corpses and no leads.

If we can find where they were made we may be able to uncover an unused NervGear and reverse engineer them, figure out how they work, maybe even figure out how to turn them off safely without having them destroy the brain of the user, It's a long shot but it's the best idea that I have right now.

I pulled on my jacket, a pure black trenchcoat, attached my badge and left the office.

„Hey Daniel where you going," I heard someone call behind me but I ignored them completely as I quickly left the building, entered my car and hit the gas pedal.

The warehouse in question was located on the outskirts of Kawagoe, a mere 15 minute drive away from the station.

„Balmer Co, haven't heard that name in a while," I read off the sign as I pulled into the overgrown parking lot.

„Balmer Co," used to be an old shipping company that operated inside Kawagoe city that unfortunately went bankrupt 15 years ago after „Blaire&amp;Faris" the largest construction company in all of the Japan bought all the shares for their land to make room for their new headquarters in Kawagoe. The company couldn't recover from the devastating loss and went bankrupt just a year later, then Blaire&amp;Faris swooped in and gorged themselves on the tattered remains, this warehouse is probably the only standing „Balmer co" building left standing albeit completely abandoned.

Perfect place to stash something you don't want to be found.

I got out of the car and tested the large front door to the warehouse, it was locked as expected. I took a deep breath as I tried to keep my anger in check before I noticed something.

That lock doesn't look like it's 15 years old.

The brass lock, which of course required a key, was definitely relatively new, it still shone with a metallic glint that only a freshly applied lock could have. Looking around further I noticed the drag marks in the dirt, someone opened this door and that someone had done it very recently.

I heard something heavy fall to the ground behind me and turned my head. A man wearing a biker's jacket was stood there, his hands slightly trembling as he noticed my badge, he screamed out something unintelligible before starting to make a run for it.

I took off after him across the parking lot as he turned the corner to the back of the building, by the time I reached the corner I could already hear him revving the motor on his bike.

Oh no, you don't.

I pulled my standard issue .38 revolver from its holster on my hip and as shot twice as he sped by, once hitting the rear view light and the other directly into the rear tire. The sudden drop in speed from the busted tire made the man lose control of the bike and fall to the ground in a heap. I quickly ran over and cuffed him as he tried to crawl away on his bloodied knee's.

„You've got it all wrong I swear!," He shouted as I pulled him to his feet.

„Because an innocent man would try to run away from police, wouldn't they," I spat sarcastically as I shoved him into the back of the car.

„Please I'll tell you everything!" he tried once more.

„Oh you will, will you? Wheres the key to the lock then," I asked

„It's in my back pocket, now please let me explain!"

I reached into the back pocket of his coat and grabbed a hold of the key but as I went to pull it out he attempted to headbutt me I swiftly moved out of the way before delivering a harsh blow to the side of his head with the butt of my gun.

„Don't test me, boy I've been in this business too long to fall for something as stupid as that," I said as I left him in the back of the car holding his head.

I went back to the door and undid the lock, it screeched unbearably as I slowly pushed it on it's rusted hinges. Taking a flashlight from my pocket, I began sifting through the many crates but it was clear to me after what felt like an hour of searching that the NervGear's weren't here.

Should have known it wouldn't be this easy we would have already caught him by now if it were.

I climbed back into the car and slumped into the seat, sighing loudly as I did.

„You were looking for those weird helmet things weren't you," the man groaned from behind me.

I did an 180 and looked at him through the metal grate that separated us.

„If you know something then you better start talking," I said.

„You bloody hit me for no reason why should I!," I shouted back.

„Do you know what happens to those involved in the SAO incident?," I asked

He shook his head.

„Life imprisonment with no chance of parole, that's what," I said coldly.

The man began sweating bullets „Alright, alright I'll tell you, I and my mate were hanging around the Warehouse and saw this creepy old guy wearing a fancy suit with a bunch of thugs, they were the ones who cleared out the warehouse,"

„And I should believe that you were just hanging around," I said, my eyes drilling holes into him.

„I have nothing to do with it I swear, I just use this place as a dealing ground," He sighed out utterly defeated.

„For what?," I asked

„Meth, Crack, the works," He said his head still hanging.

Sighing deeply, I buckled my belt and started the car.

„I'm going to prison aren't I?," He asked solemnly.

„Oh yes you are, but first I have a couple of questions for you,"

„First day on the case and you are already interrogating your first suspect, look's like I picked the right man for the job," Senior Commissioner Analise said as I left the interrogation room.

„I just wasted 5 hours of my life with a crackhead who proved to be absolutely useless, I wouldn't call that progress Ma'am,"

„Good things come to those who wait, Daniel I'm sure you will find something," she replied before leaving my office.

I put up my hand to stop the swinging of the pendulum on my desk and started up my web browser on the office computer.

The only thing that crackhead knew was that an old man cleared out the warehouse with a pack of hired muscle, this means Kayaba isn't alone in this he has Coconspirators who are helping him from the shadows and I have no doubt in my mind that it is someone from KayabaCorp but why, what do they get for this?

I stopped my web search on the homepage of the TV Tokyo Network as I saw the latest article.

Reize Horyko Co-Founder of KayabaCorp retires due to stress from SAO scandal.

Reize Horyko the 75-year-old Co-founder in charge of KayabaCorp's financing and Investiture department, also one of the most prominent figures looking into the SAO incident, publicly declared his retirement to the press at the recent Cyber defence committee conference.

He stated that „I have done my best to conduct my own investigations within the company but the mounting pressure from the Japanese population has caused progress to stagnate," which was later followed by „I sincerely wish my replacement the best of luck in handling this situation,"

Parents around the nation are in outrage at the lack of respect and remorse that Reize showed during the conference when the actual death toll's were released, which after only 1 month have already reached a staggering 1000 about 80% of these deaths were children under 18 years of age, these won't be the last and the numbers are said to increase in the coming months if the current situation does not improve.

I was about to let all the rage that had been boiling inside me loose when I continued to scroll through the pictures. One of them showed Reize leaving the conference with a large amount of hired bodyguards, all of them rather shifty looking.

Reize Horyko a man in his seventies with a high position in a worldwide corporation, a position that would pay a lot, more than enough to pay for hired muscle, which he already , we have ourselves a suspect.

I printed out some of the pictures for his file and set to work finding background information.

„He works in Tokyo but owns a small villa on the outskirts of Kawagoe, so he would have had easy access to the warehouse, and the conference took place yesterday evening meaning he could easily have gone to the warehouse in the early hours of the morning to empty it before the few people who live there were even up and no one would suspect him seeing as how the conference went well into the night and would think such an elderly man would be in bed at that time," I spoke to myself as I wrote down the address.

I quickly made my way to the car park outside the station but not before being hassled once again by the same man as before.

„So Daniel I tried talking to you earlier but you seemed kinda busy wanna...,"

I merely strode past him at the front desk picking up my .38 as I left.

„Oh come on!"

The villa was located in a Residential District just within the borders of Kawagoe, it was a nice area and from the decor of the other houses, I could tell that only those of the upper class lived here.

Typical rich pricks

I parked across from the villa in question and began my newly planned stakeout of the house, currently Reize was at home with what appeared to be his wife or daughter I would have to wait for them to leave before I could begin my search.

They've more than likely been questioned over a thousand times by the Tokyo police, maybe even searched but It's the only lead I have.

Around six in the evening, the couple left the house, smartly dressed, and entered a limousine which took off in the opposite direction.

Perfect

I made a loop around the house making sure there were no security cameras before climbing over the back fence almost slipping into their large backyard pool as I did.

I looked in through the back window to see an old wall mounted alarm system.

„Good they haven't upgraded yet," I whispered to myself.

I pulled out my police radio which was clipped to my belt and opened up the back panel revealing a mess of wires and other electronic components, after quickly sifting through the wires and making the appropriate changes I left the radio on in front of the back door as I opened it, the alarm didn't go off.

Just like always a high pitched signal is enough to jam the security.

I walked in deactivated the alarm and took my radio back before continuing further into the house, the walls were lined with expensive art and various other decorations, clearly Reizes wife had the say on house decoration.

Just like Lilly used to...

The sound of rustling paper alerted me.

Reize only has a wife, no children, no pets.

I drew my .38 and approached the door from which the sound came and put my ear to it.

Nothing

Without warning, I slammed the door open with my foot and quickly checked all of the rooms corners.

What the hell is this?

The entire room, which appeared to be Reize's office, was covered in various different documents,

Newspaper articles, official company legislatures and various others but what caught my attention was the large evidence board which was hung on the wall, all of them were pictures of ex KayabaCorp workers, NervGear developers and shipment agency CEO's most of them were crossed out with large red X's.

My eyes darted from picture to picture as I recognized each face.

All of Kayabas loose ends.

My eyes came upon the picture of a woman clearly in her late 20's, with long red hair and a labcoat.

And she's next, she must know something.

I went over to the board and took the picture down before folding it neatly into my pocket. I turned to leave but was stopped as my cellphone went off.

„Er hey Daniel you're not busy right now right?"

„Yes Klark I am what do you want?," I replied in my typical no bullshit tone

„Well they need you back at the station because the crackhead you arrested earlier was found dead in the police transport, which was going to drop him off at prison,"

„What? Dead? How?"

„Look's like whoever wanted him dead made extra sure of it, at least, 4 unmarked SUV's drove alongside the transport and shot the guy so much he looks like swiss cheese,"

„Jesus what about the driver?"

„Oh he's fine, a little bit shook up but unharmed,"

„Who would send that much firepower just to take out one street level drug dealer?," I asked to myself.

„Did he tell you something? You were chasing a lead for the SAO case after all,"

„Just that some old...,"

A hail of bullets shot through the office door, tearing it apart and leaving me pinned behind the desk.

„Daniel! What's going on I heard shot's!," I could hear Klark say but as I went to pick up the phone , which I had dropped as I took cover, It was torn apart by a second hail of bullets that almost took my hand off.

„I'm getting too old for this damn shit," I snarled as I returned fire over the top of the desk.

I heard a muffled yell as I managed to hit one of my assailants who was hiding behind the doorframe but swiftly ducked back down as they promptly began hailing me again.

Well, I'm royally fucked, they have me outgunned.

I threw the desk onto its side to give myself more room and better cover.

„Hey where's that other guy we could use his help right now!," I heard one of them shout.

„As if I know the Boss has him doing something else!" another replied.

„Fuck it let's see how the old man likes this,"

I saw a Molotov being thrown across the room but it comically bounced off of the top of the hardwood desk and landed next to me without detonating.

„Oh shit,"

I picked it up and threw it directly back at them with force.

The following firestorm swallowed them whole and I could hear them dropping to the ground one by one accompanied by their horrific death howls.

Well shit look's like lady luck is still with me after all.

I had celebrated too soon, suddenly the entire villa suddenly began shaking and the walls started to come apart.

Of course, they killed the drug dealer because he knew too much and since he told me now I'm also on their list, they set this whole thing up just to get rid of a nuisance, me

I bolted through the fire towards the backdoor, practically launching it from its hinges as I slammed into it before I could climb over the fence to safety though I have met with one last obstacle, the one man army that stood before me.

"Should have just died in there Old man would have been a lot less messy," He said as he adopted a fighting stance.

They only teach that kind of thing to the military.

"You work for Kayaba don't you? Is it fun letting those innocent kids die?," I goaded

"Long as I get paid I don't care what I have to do, no amount of dead kids is going to stand in the way of my millions," He goaded back.

"Wrong move motherfucker,"

I stepped in swift and hard with an uppercut that nearly knocked the oversized giant to the ground and went in for another but he managed to dodge and give me one of his own straight in my guts.

"Not bad I actually felt that one,"

I came in lower knocking out the man's knee but he nearly blocked my incoming strike with his arms and launched another devastating blow to my gut.

I fell to the ground wheezing, my vision slightly blurred after having the wind knocked out of me, he stepped over to me as if observing a fine kill.

"What a shame I was expecting more of Kawagoe's best, oh well guess your boy is gonna have to get out of that Death Game on his own now won't he,"

"You leave him out of this you glorified prick," I spat.

"You know what's most fun about these jobs, It's the freedom to kill whoever I want however I want, not at all like those pansy's from the military who refuse to destroy Japan's enemies because of some sheet of paper,"

"The constitution is there to stop another World war from happening! Do they teach you children anything in school nowadays,"

"You dare call me stupid when you grovel in the dirt at my feet!"

"Oh I don't grovel you butthurt little kid,"

He grabbed me by the coat and hauled me to my feet.

"This isn't a game Old man you're insults isn't going to save you!"

"You're right there, this isn't a game, but my son is trapped in one and I'm not going to let some idiot who brings only his fists to a gunfight stop me,"

He looked at me slightly puzzled then slumped to the ground smoke billowing from the 3 new holes chest.

"You know what's the most fun about this job?," I asked him as his eyes began to close.

"Cleaning up trash like you," I finished as he slumped to the ground dead.

The Villa behind me shone like a star from all the fire of the Molotov and the explosion.

All that evidence was gone but at least, I know what their next move will be, I have to find that woman she must know something vital about Kayaba's plans maybe even where he is right now I can't let an opportunity like this pass by. But I'll have to do this alone, the only way they could have known I was investigating this case would be if someone from inside the Kawagoe police told them. Meaning I can't trust anyone with my plans, not even the Senior commissioner or Klark.

I climbed slowly back into my car my gut still sore from the fight and made my way back to the station, completely ignoring the blaze I left in my wake.

"Home at last," I muttered to myself as I went to undo the lock on my front door.

Today had been one of the most action-packed days of my entire career and hopefully one of the last I'm getting too old for all this running around maybe I should just settle with a quiet desk job after all of this is over.

I chuckled to myself at the thought of being stuck behind a desk for hours on end but noticed something was off.

It's unlocked.

I opened the door slowly, being sure to check each corner carefully before continuing to the Dining room/Living room. Inside the living room, I could see that the TV was on the News channel, the current segment was the daily SAO incident casualties, sat across from it was a familiar young woman.

The long blonde haired figure on the couch beckoned me to sit by her.

"Abigail what are you doing here I thought you were in Europe doing a book tour?," I asked her quietly as we watched.

Abigail Hyuruki my daughter, already a Bestselling book writer and she're only 25, I'm proud to know that even though she grew up mostly alone due to the death of her mother when she was young she still grew to be such strong and independent woman.

"How could I do some stupid book tour when my little brother is lying in a coma and could die any day," she managed to weep out.

"He isn't going to die he's tougher than that," I replied trying to comfort her.

"He's just a boy dad! Why why do such a thing?"

"I don't know dear but I can guarantee that Kayaba won't get away with this,"

"Don't speak that name!,"

"Alright alright but I think it isn't a good idea for you to be here, seeing your brother as he is right now might just make you feel worse,"

"I wasn't there for Mum when she died, I refuse to do the same for my brother, besides it's probably best if I visit him, It probably only makes you feel worse whenever you walk into that hospital room,"

It's true whenever I set eyes upon the slowly dying form of my son in his hospital bed I felt a huge wave of suffocating guilt, I had bought him that NervGear and SAO as a birthday present and through that had signed my own sons death sentence.

"What kind of father kills his own son," I said to myself hands cupped over my head.

"We are both at fault here Dad, maybe if I hadn't told him about the NervGear or SAO in the first place then he wouldn't have asked you for one but you can't beat yourself up over it, at least not so long as he's alive,"

We both stopped talking as the names of today's deceased were read off, I could feel Abigail's hand wrapped tightly around my own shaking in fear but the fear passed as the list ended with no mention of his name.

"I don't intend to let Kayaba get away with this I'm already looking into a few leads and far as I can tell I've gotten closer to finding him in one day then the rest of the Japanese police force has in one month,"

"Good you always were one of the best even if you don't believe so yourself,"

We sat in silence as we watched further statistics roll by, apparently in the lead up to Christmas the deathrate's were expected to increase as depression set in for those that were trapped inside SAO.

"How often have you been visiting him?," Abigail asked.

"I try to go to the hospital at least once every two days but it can be hard considering my work, I wish it wasn't,"

"I'll go from now on, seeing as how my latest book just got released I won't need to work on another for a long time, you need to focus on getting him out of there," she replied with slight determination.

"Are you sure you are willing to do that, to watch your brother wither and potentially die right before your eyes?"

"I already told you that I refuse to stand on the sidelines idly like last time!" she almost screamed at me.

"You were too young, your mother wouldn't have wanted you to see her that way and frankly neither would you but that's all in the past we have to focus on what's going on right now,"

"I'm going to do this even if you disapprove of it," she said still defiant.

"I know you will I just hope my warning won't go completely unheard," I sighed.

"Good then it's sorted, we will both go and visit the hospital tomorrow then,"

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you... it doesn't look good,"

I still managed to rest easier that night knowing that I wasn't the only one there for him.

After a it filled night of sleep morning came and after a quick breakfast me and Abigail decided that now would be the best time to go to the hospital, I wouldn't have enough time for a full visit due to having to follow up on my latest lead, the red-haired woman in the picture, but I at least wanted to make sure that he was okay before I tried anything else, any day could be his last after all.

We were checked in at the front desk and were escorted to his new room by one of the new nurses, apparently the hospitals were now receiving increased funding for the treatment of SAO victims due to public pressure from the families of the afflicted.

Sometimes the Democratic system does work.

From what I understand the government was working hard to keep the civilian population from breathing down their necks, hell for the first time in years some of the corrupt and lazy politicians were actually fearing for their jobs many of them had even already lost them.

Because of this, the Japanese prime minister and mayor of Tokyo swore to provide as much aid as possible.

That's more than likely why I was finally given the all-clear to begin my investigation.

We arrived at a normal looking stale white door and both entered the almost empty sterile room, taking a seat on each side of the hospital bed as we did.

There he laid with his eyes shut and that damned helmet on his head, the tips of his normally messy but healthy black hair were frayed and his skin was pale and cold to the touch, I also noted that he was breathing much harder than normal and that his heart was also beating much faster than normal.

"Oh god," Abigail wept as she took his limp hand into her own.

His body was already beginning to wither, the amount of weight he had lost was concerning but the nurse assured us that the new funding would help in keeping him and the others well hydrated and didn't stop Abigail from feeling bad about the whole ordeal, though.

"What about his breathing?," I asked, concern clearly coming through.

"Our specialists have told us that this more than likely means that the patient is currently in a battle or other taxing activity, the body is just reacting naturally to exertion," she replied.

"So for all, we know he could be in danger right now as we speak," I muttered

"What kind of man does this to children?," Abigail asked, her eyes wet with tears.

"No one knows why he did it but I will find out I swear," I turned my head to my comatose son and repeated.

"I will find him I swear it on my life, just hang in there...Seth,"

The rest of the visit went by mostly in silence after the nurse left, Abigail had calmed down and was now sat quietly next to Seth, likely cursing Kayaba a thousand times over inside her head.

My watch went off signaling it was time for me to leave.

"Are you going to be alright here, should I take you back home before I go to work?," I asked

"No I want to stay just a little longer, It has been a few months since I've seen him," she replied

"Alright take care Abigail,"

"I will dad, I will,"

Leaving the room left a sick feeling in my gut and a newfound determination to find Kayaba and end this madness

"And it all starts with you," I said as I stared at the picture, the next piece of the puzzle.

And hopefully, the last.


	11. Chapter 11

I can say without a doubt that riding on a cart is much more comfortable then riding inside of one.

Yeah no kidding it was so freaking boring in there.

I was thinking more along the lines of not knowing where I was going and if I was going to live through it, not „oh what can I do to entertain myself when I'm stuck in a cart with psychos on it!"

The cart ride to the Red player base had felt long, I had thought it was because of my frayed nerves and constant fear of being discovered, but it turns out it was just as long on the way back as well, which is good because it meant I could have a few hours of well-earned respite.

After the victory we had loaded all of the Red's ill-gotten goods, including the few usable weapons and armour they had on their corpses onto our cart, we had packed them where I had been hiding just a few hours ago, the main loading bay of the cart was being used to transport our injured which weren't many but a few would have to visit a doctor once we got back to town.

I myself was sat inside the cart alongside the other wounded even though I had stated that I was fine, Celine had insisted very firmly that I I had refused to sit in the cart me and Celine had played rock,paper,scissors to settle the dispute, needless to say she beat me by a landslide.

You are grumpy right now but she knows how to keep you in working order better then you do yourself, so suck in your gut and take it like a man.

Speaking of my gut I'm fairly certain that bear of a man had at least cracked a few of my ribs before I had managed to put him down.

„So.. Captain what are we going to do with all the supplies we took back from the Red's," an injured female archer, with a gash in the side of her leg, sat across from me asked.

„Each of you will be rewarded for your efforts appropriately and the rest will be given to the storekeepers and blacksmiths to help them keep the player population well supplied," I replied as I stretched my metallic arm.

"And you sir, what do you get?"

"I don't get anything nor do I want anything, I am well equipped as it is, other's need it more than I do,"

She didn't seem to want to press the matter any further.

"We've almost arrived just a few more minutes," Celine called from the front seat.

I turned my head to see the "Jewel of the snow" as it was so called in the Beta, not far in the distance.

By far one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

I despite my better judgement and Celine's protests climbed down from the cart and began walking alongside the main attack force, which had been walking behind the cart this entire trip.

"Not far now people we're almost there," I announced.

I was met with murmured cheers and laughing.

Good to know they aren't feeling too guilty about all that killing from earlier.

Well like we said, It had to be done.

And no one died either I call that a plus!

I wouldn't be so sure about that...

"What part of "you shouldn't be straining yourself," do you not understand?," Celine said as she joined me.

"I'm feeling fine, a little sore but fine,"

"You should consider yourself lucky most men don't get to stare an opponent who is more than twice their size in the eye and live, let alone win," She replied heatedly

" Well to be fair...,"

"Halt!"

The cart had suddenly stopped a few feet away from the gate.

"What is the meaning of this?," Celine asked.

"I apologize Ma'am but the newly formed Player Guard are currently on high alert, a Red was just spotted attempting to gain acess to the city," A well armoured soilder said with a salut after quickly checking the cart.

"Is it the one we missed?," Diabel asked, turning to look at us.

"No, if eye witness accounts are to be believed it was "the Beater", who just attempted to climb the city wall into the blacksmiths district,"

Celine changed from relaxed to poised in the blink of an eye.

"Which way did he go?," She asked menacingly

"Down the mill road Ma'am," the guardsmen replied.

Before the guardsmen were even done talking Celine bolted down a small dirt path that split off from the main road.

"Where are you going!," I managed to call out.

"To make sure he never hurts someone again,"

Everyone aside from me stood there not knowing what to do.

We know what we are doing?

Of course we do, we're going to help her!

I retrieved my blade and sheath that had been lying on the cart and set on down the side road.

"Make sure to deliver the supplies Diabel,"

"First Celine and now you too?"

"She's gone to fight my battle Diabel and that I won't allow"

Celine's POV

This time, he is not getting away.

Ever since Kirito or better said the scumbag Beater had endangered Seth and even attempted to kill him I had been itching to drive my sword through his filthy heart sure I managed to cut him before he got away last time but that isn't enough he deserves to suffer.

Or better yet maybe I should stab him and leave him to bleed to death see how he likes it.

"Hey woah-woah what's wrong man," someone said from behind the treeline.

I immediately stopped and adopted a stealth positon.

"I wanted to see if I could get in and quickly upgrade our stuff but the new Player Guard are not just for show," Kirito replied

I quickly pulled on my black gloves and found a good position to observe them from inside the bushes across from them.

Just like always, killers always stick together.

The two of them were both standing next to a tree in the middle of a clearing.

"Damn we can't fight the real Red's like this," the other man replied clearly distressed.

That reminds me when did he get a red cursor, after almost killing Seth the bastard only got a yellow one, has he been killing other players out here?

"We won't have to worry too much I heard that the "Blackhand of Aincrad" and the "White death" along with Diabel dealt with the Red player base," he said trying to cheer the other man up.

"Didn't you try to kill one of them?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Kirito replied.

Bullshit you wanted him to die in cold blood you bastard!

My rage drove me on as I activated "Moonlight" and aimed straight at Kirito's head.

I wanted you to suffer but this will have to do.

I let the mystic arrow loose but it was at exactly that time that the other red player who was with Kirito decided to begin pacing.

"Well, I already told you my story so maybe you shou.."

The arrow went through his head coming out through his right eye and splattering blood all over the tree they were standing beside and Kirito himself.

See Celine this is what happens when you let your emotions rule over you why can't you listen to your own advice.

I abandoned my cover and charged towards him sword in one hand Steel wire wrapped in the other. He somehow managed to draw his sword fast enough to parry my imcoming attack and took a few steps back.

"Why, why would you do something like that!," He shouted at me in rage.

"What's the matter Black Swordsmen are you upset that I killed your friend for no reason just like you tried to kill mine!," I shouted back as I went in for for more strikes.

He managed to block the first 2 but was scratched across the neck by the third, in retaliation he struck me with a speed that felt like it was inhuman and cut a wound just below my right breast.

No, we will not lose ourselves he is just trying to use the same tactics as you!

I pretended to go for a vicious strike towards his chest and could even see him smirking as I did but instead threw myself into him knocking us both to the ground, I stabbed him through his sword arm forcing him to release his on top, I removed my sword from his arm and drove it deep into his shoulder.

"How does that feel does it hurt?," I asked as I twisted my blade.

Kirito merely replied with another scream of agony.

"Maybe you feel the same pain he did when you nearly killed him!"

Funny this feels somehow satisfying.

"Let me explain," he tried to say

I completely ignored him as I twisted the sword once again this time much more viciously.

"Get the hell off of him you crazy bitch," Someone said from behind me as they grabbed me from behind.

Another one!

I managed to wrestle myself free of his grip and drew my dagger, stabbing him multiple times and making him let go.

"There are always more of you rats to slaughter isn't there," I said as I leapt to my feet.

The man tried to draw a hatchet from his belt but the bleeding from his dire wounds was slowing him down. I leisurely strolled behind him and slit his throat from ear to ear with my wire.

"Johan no!," Kirito cried but it was already too late as the blood sprayed from the now completely shredded neck of his accomplice.

Kirito who was now once again on his feet tackled me to the ground and wrapped his bloodied hands around my neck.

"All you leave behind is a trail of blood and yet you label me the bad guy!" He spat as he strangled me.

"I killed guilty men they got what they deserved, those that died from their hands finally got justice," I managed to gasp out.

"Johan was only protecting himself!"

"Of course, he was and I bet he was really sorry for killing all those people just like you are a monster," I wheezed.

"I'm not the monster here, you are, what good guy kills without remorse,"

"The kind that wants to keep her friends safe, sometimes the good guy has to do bad things it's just a necessity" I managed with the last of my breath.

I could hear my temples throbbing and my vision fading to black.

I'm sorry Seth I guess I was wrong...good luck.

Don't roll over

What?

Do you want him to get away?

It's not like I want to die

Then fight! If not for yourself then for someone else

I reopened my eyes defiantly and wrestled against Kirito's full body weight, little did Kirito know I was already beginning to free my arm... and my blade.

That's right how could I forget what I came for? I promised to get revenge on him and I can't do that If I'm dead.

I felt my arm finally release itself from under his leg and my blade in my hand.

This is for him

And then I felt the grip on my sword and my throat suddenly release as Seth's galvanized knuckles collided with Kirito's face.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!," Seth shouted

" I'm only defending myself from that monster!," Kirito wheezed as he got up to his feet.

"Strangling someone to death isn't self-defence, " Seth replied.

Instead of opting to use his weapon Seth instead opted to beat Kirito down with his bare fists.

Seth clearly has the upper hand Kirito is already injured and tired, he's a deadman walking it's only a matter of time.

Kirito had never fought Seth before so he didn't know that he was fighting on an unlevel playing field Seth is an adept fisticuffs fighter probably one of the best out there so far.

He trained his martial arts skills well Int he last month.

Seth's constant neverending stream of brutal attacks was made even more deadly when the metal of his armoured right arm was put into the equation, metal which I could hear ring out every time his fist collided with Kirito's face.

Speaking of which Seth now had Kirito locked in his metal grip and was beating him viciously.

"A monster doesn't protect people," another fist came down upon Kiritos face.

"A monster doesn't bring people together," Another.

"A monster doesn't fight to free people she doesn't even know," Another

"A monster doesn't save my life over and over again," Another

Seth finally let Kirito fall to the ground his face severely bloodied and came over to me.

"You alright?" he asked

"I'm fine even though that coward doesn't know how to fight alone," I replied

More rustling could be heard as two more red cursors came from the bushes.

Is there no end!

"Kirito are you alright!" one of them shouted

"Run! Get away!" he managed to scream back between his broken teeth but it was already too late, when Seth starts dishing out his own copper flavoured dish of justice nothing can stop him.

Instead of listening to Kirito's advice both of them tried to attack Seth simultaneously, with tragic grabbed the arm of the first one with his left arm and held the sword of the second one away from him with his Metalic right arm, he then proceeded to headbutt the one with the sword and thrust the tip into his own friends neck,killing him instantly, before kicking the other down and finishing him off with one efficient downwards thrust to he heart.

"Now there's only you left..wait how!" I shouted as I turned my head to where Kirito had been laying just a few seconds ago.

How! How! did that disgusting filth ridden maggot get away!

"Forget him he won't be coming back here again after that beating," Seth said as he helped me up.

Asides from almost dying the injuries that I had sustained were not life threatening that didn't stop me from seething in uncontrolled anger.

"We can't just let him go! He he-"

Seth took me into his arms silencing my mad Tirade.

"There are more important things then revenge right now, you'll have all the time in the world to get back at him but right now those players back at town have to know they are finally safe,"

I took a few deep breaths enjoying his closeness and then took a step back.

"Right we still have people to help," I answered, my normal demeanor now returned.

"Exactly plus I'd love to get my hand bandaged I think I cut my fist on his teeth whilst I was pounding the shit out of him," Seth remarked Jokingly as he flaunted off his bloody left hand.

"Keep it it's perfect proof that you drove that mangy maggot's face into the ground," I responded hatefully.

He merely laughed my cold remark off and told me to relax.

Kirito was lucky this time but he won't be next time, next time I'll kill him

And oh how I shall enjoy it.

Seth's POV

"Man this actually really hurt's, sure you can't just bandage it here?," I asked as we approached the front gate.

"I know it hurts but it's best if we went to a doctor and got it healed up instantly instead of having to endure a painful night of sleep, well technically morning," Celine replied sweetly.

Two guards approached us from the front gate halberds in hand.

"I take it the Red player's were dealt with captains?," He asked.

"No need to worry gentlemen we took care of them personally," I replied showing my still bleeding left hand as we passed.

"Continue with your excellent work gentlemen," Celine called back.

"You seem happy all of a sudden what's wrong I thought mad Celine wasn't going to have any of that," I said smirking.

"I thought about what you said and you are right I have all the time in the world to find "the Beater" again,"

Something isn't right here...

You say something?

Aren't those flowers pretty.

you're hiding something again.

Some secrets are best kept, even from yourself.

The street's which once had a constant aura of fear felt enlightened as the improved mood breathed new life into the cracked stones and wooden stalls. The streets though were empty as they had gathered in the town square.

Diabel no doubt

We managed to wade through the crowd and reach Diabel.

"You guy's look kinda roughed up how'd it go?" he asked

"4 Red's down and Mr high and mighty Beater will be missing his front teeth for a while,"

"And you a part of your hand it would appear," Diabel remarked as he looked at my still bleeding hand.

"It looks worse then it trusts me, now let's get on with this I'm tired as hell, " I lightheartedly replied.

First came the adventurers who had taken up arms with us, we rewarded them generously with gold and the armour and weapons that were still functional. Then came the shopkeepers who received a moderate amount of medical and traveling supplies, Red player's loved to hoard such supplies as killing players was a dangerous business and due to their reputation they also always had to be on the move. Lastly came the blacksmiths who were given the old and worn weapons of the Red player's, this may sound unfair but it is actually a good thing you see it can take up to an hour for a blacksmith to finish his/her work on a single weapon these worn out weapons could be repaired with ease and still provide a decent amount of EXP for the blacksmiths, all in all, a win/win situation.

"Good now that that's done let's get these guy to a doctor," I said as we opened the back of the cart.

Many of those the injured were able to begin the short trek to the nearby Doctor on their own but some required some extra assistance.

"Can you move?" one of the guardsmen asked the female archer from earlier.

"No I'm afraid not," she replied as the man tried to help gear up but with no luck.

I moved over to the cart and picked the girl up, slightly straining as I did.

"Sir there's no need for that let us handle this you've already done enough," the guardsmen said but I wasn't going to have any of it.

"This woman fought for our cause it's my fault she was wounded so it's my responsibility to help her,"

I'm not going to start on how wrong this is.

Oh, come on! You're the one who said I should start acting the part of hero!

There's acting and then there's overacting mate.

I give up!

Well too late for that now.

The trip to the doctors was a short one but my wounds were still throbbing and my body tired regardless I pressed on until everyone was being seen to.

"I'm beginning to think you don't actually listen to my advice," Celine said as she took a seat next to me on the steps of the Doctor's Praxis.

"Oh I listen to it just my stupid head decides to do something else entirely," I replied as I closed my eyes to the morning sunrise.

"I was really hoping we'd already be asleep by this time but I guess not all plans can go flawlessly,"

"Ha at least this one didn't have our lives depending on it," I laughed back.

"Yes at least there was that,"

"Next!," A voice called out.

"Looks like it's your turn," she said nudging me.

"Guuuh five more minutes," I groaned.

"Come on you can sleep afterwards," Celine said as she helped me up.

The last time I was in this Praxis it had the light scent of disinfectant now it reeked of it.

"Why am I not surprised that you are already back," the doctor spoke as he began rinsing my hand and scrubbing it with ethanol to prevent infection.

"Seth here likes to learn his lesson's the hard way I'm sure it won't be long now," Celine said.

I sweatdropped at her comment but kept silent as the Doctor continued to ramble.

"I hope my son doesn't grow up ending up like you," The doctor said as he removed my mask and hat to take a look at my bruised nose.

"Hmm this is excellently replaced your friend is quite the handy medic," The doctor remarked

"Wait what did you say?"

"That your friend is a good medic? Well it is tr...,"

"No before that,"

"Oh that about my son I just don't want him to be out there fighting monsters and such like you adventurers do,"

Aren't NPC's like doctors supposed to be all business?

They don't even have family's normally.

I looked over to Celine she seemed oblivious as she asked the doctor about a specific treatment she had been reading up on. The way he spoke walked and talked compared to earlier all seemed more.

Human?

Yeah, it does.

Look's like we were right about Kayaba changing things around in here he truly is trying to simulate the real world.

But AI that advanced isn't expected to exist for at least another 50 years.

Kayaba is considered a genius among the technological and scientific community.

But could he really have access to something like this 50 years before it's minimum prediction?.

The proof is in the pudding mate these NPC's are practically human now, the real question is what comes next.

My brain is beginning to hurt I really need to rest.

"Hello earth to Seth you still there?" Celine asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine, just feel like I want to pass out," I managed to reply.

"Well don't make me drag you to the inn," She said jokingly.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't have to drag me up any more staircases," I joked back

Her face soured slightly for a second but returned to its normal bright complexion quickly.

"I will hold you to that,"

"There I have finished, now I'm going to try and stress this again even though I think you won't listen, try not to strain yourself for a while and definitely try not to catch more fist's with your face despite what you may think you are not designed to be a pinata," The doctor said as he checked us out.

Celine laughed hysterically at this comment as I stood there dumbfounded.

I preferred the old doctor

Agreed this one has far too much sense of humour

Are you being sarcastic again

Of course, I'm not

can't you be at least a little more subtle?

Nope

We decided to rest at a nearby inn for the night, uh well technically morning, and meet up later in the sleep, this time, was undisturbed and I woke up to my menu alarm at 4 pm.

The afternoon sun shined brightly through the window and I could hear the hustle and bustle of players out on the street, my first attempt to get up was futile my tired muscles refused to react to my commands and my eyes had trouble staying open but eventually, I managed to get out off bed and drag myself down the stairs.

Celine was surprisingly not waiting for me so I decided to take my time and relax at a table in the back, it was nice to look out of the window and see genuinely happy player's with real smiles for once.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting I must have set my alarm far too late," Celine said as she took the seat across from me.

"I barely got here myself to be honest," I replied

"I know what you mean shooting a bow really puts a great amount of strain on your shoulder and arm muscles I can hardly even raise them," Celine remarked as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"We've been working nonstop for a whole month and then some maybe we should take a break at least for today," I said

"I like that idea, I'll show you around the city,"

"It's settled then but first I'm gonna need half a liter of coffee to get myself going again,"

Celine laughed at my comment as I hailed the waitress over to our table and gave in our orders.

"Oh and two pieces of cheesecake please," Celine finished.

I raised my eyebrow slightly at her odd request.

Odd she never seemed to have a sweet tooth before

Well, you 2 have been mostly the only business for the last month you were always quickly in and quickly out, stop and smell the roses mate you have a beautiful virtual world waiting to be explored out there and the perfect traveling companion to do it with.

Are you trying to imply something?

If you don't even get that one then I'm just going to fucking give up with this crap.

If it stops you from saying something like that ever again then I'm all for it.

The coffee came to us piping hot and despite my better judgment, I chugged it down in seconds without a second thought.

"Slow down there or you might give yourself a caffeine rush,"

"That's what I'm hoping for," I replied as I slapped my cheek to help myself wake up fully.

Celine on the other hand drank her cup much slower savouring the taste.

The cake which came soon after was a welcome change to common routine and tasted truly divine.

"You know I'll hand it to that psychopath Kayaba he knows's how to make a good virtual cake," I remarked

"I was about to say that myself," Celine replied.

The Bill was only slightly larger than it normally was and although I had offered to pay for my own things Celine insisted on doing it herself.

"Consider it me paying you back for earlier," she said as she handed the Kol to the waitress.

"I probably owe you a lot more, though," I replied

"You can always repay me other ways," she said smugly as she poked my masked nose and got up from her chair "Now come on we have a city to explore,"

I got up as well and we both left the inn and entered the busy street's

Dude!

What?

You heard what I heard right?

I'm not catching your drift man.

Ok for starters never say something like that ever again

Yes, sir...

And secondly, that was a direct invitation man come on!

I think you're just overthinking things again.

Being blind can be fun for a time but after a while, it just gets an outright annoying mate.

I'm ignoring you.

Only cos I speak the true...

lalalalala

Celine had led us through the crowded streets and towards Agil's stall in the marketplace.

"And there is the woman of action herself with her faithful companion," he greeted us.

"Good afternoon Agil is business going well?" Celine asked.

"Very, now that it's safe to go outside again people are stocking up on supplies, at this rate I might open up my own item shop and even expand into weapons and armour,"

"That is if you can ever purchase enough stock from the blacksmiths, they have been working non-stop for more than a month now, I doubt they have much to sell and even less to make more merchandise," I chipped in.

"From what I've heard our loyal hammer bearing friends are actually getting some rest, the number of Newbies looking for weapons and armour is finally beginning to slow down," Agil replied.

"That's good to hear maybe I will grab some new armour today, it is extremely cold out here," Celine said slightly shivering.

"Hmm you're right you still haven't gotten any appropriate winter gear yet maybe we should go visit Lisbeth before we begin with your grand tour,"

The search for Lisbeth, this time, was a much harder one seeing as how the insanely long queues were all gone but we eventually found her hanging around on her own near her forge stall at the blacksmiths district.

"Great you're back and boy do I have something for you," Lisbeth said as she happily jumped down from the small stone wall she had been sitting on.

"Well actually I was going to ask if you have something for Celine this cold is pretty damning up here,"

"Sure I have been dabbling a bit more in tailoring since my last piece came out so...well," She said as she scanned me over with her eyes.

Am I not the only uncomfortable one here right?

"But first come take a look at this," She said as she redirected us towards her stall.

"Tada," The stall was lined with an assortment of well-made weapons and armour.

"Well there seems to be a lot more stock than usual," I answered.

"This here is what I wanted you to have a look at," She said as she pulled a piece of metal out from under the stall.

"I was thinking you were very little actual armour apart from your gauntlet and the shoulder pauldrons for your coat so I thought I'd continue my work on your upper body, in particular, your head.

"She has a point you've seen how deadly attacks to the neck and head can be, having a helmet wouldn't be a bad thing for you considering how you like to get much closer and personal then most fighters would like," Celine said from my side.

I removed my beautiful hat from my head and gave it a salute.

"You have served me well my friend you shall always be remembered,"

"Now there's no need for that I considered how you fight as well but a helmet isn't entirely necessary,"

"Huh?," I said puzzled.

"Back when the Red's were still active I heard a few rumours about 3 in particular Red's who were especially dangerous,"

POH and his lackeys...

"From what I heard one of them used a mask for decoration and that got me thinking, what would happen if I made a mask out of metal?, well here I present to you the fruit of my labour," she said as she dramatically turned the piece of metal over in her hands to reveal a plain metal mask it's only distinguishing features were the 2 slightly slanted eye slits.

"Trust me it's really hard to make these things work, if you make it too flat it simply can't be worn and if u make it too curved you can't properly see out of it but this one works a charm," she said as she handed it over to me.

I went to remove my bandanna and noticed Lisbeth was looking a bit...closer than necessary.

"Something the matter," I asked.

"N-no doesn't mind me I just wanted to make sure it fit alright," She replied as she turned her head slightly away.

It took a moment of fiddling but I somewhat managed to get the mask strapped correctly onto my face albeit a little tilted. Celine thankfully adjusted the slight tilt as Lisbeth grumbled under her stall as she collected something else.

Another coat? No, it's far too small for us.

"After seeing how good my coat turned out on you I decided to try and make something for myself, unfortunately I made it a bit too big but it should fit Celine fine," Lisbeth said.

Both girls started to walk to a nearby Inn whilst talking to one another.

"Erm what's going on?," I asked.

"Well, this outfit has some support for our "ahem" assets so that they don't interrupt in battle but the long story this is Girl stuff so we are going to go get changed over at the Inn, try to stay out of trouble," Lisbeth said merrily.

Well, shit we got ditched so fast our head is spinning.

As I sat there waiting for the two of them to return a familiar cat-like face showed itself.

"Well this is new Mr all business Seth is actually taking a minute to relax I may have to note this down it might be important for later,"

"Long time no see Argo," I replied

"I know right we should definitely talk more I bet you have tons of juicy secrets to share,"

"You probably know them all already anyway so what's the point,"

"Well I didn't know you were going to go all terminator on us," she said as she poked my new mask.

"It's just an armour upgrade I don't want to receive another broken nose or a sword to the face,"

"Oh, speaking of the sharp pointy object's to the face that reminds me of a funny story wanna hear it?"

"Your going to tell it anyway and then charge me afterwards so you might as well,"

"Great so basically I was up in the mountains looking for ores to upgrade these snazzy claws of mine when I saw these Red's coming up the mountain so.."

"Ok slow down Miss Speed I'm not getting any of this,"

"Right.. so these 2 Red's were coming up and man were they ugly they looked like one of those kid's who sits in their mother's basement for 20 years jacking off to henta...,"

"Okay could we please get back to the bloody story,"

"Where was I oh yeah!, so these two Fugly's,"

"Fugly?"

"Funny looking ugly guy keeps up man,"

"So yeah these Fugly's came up and started saying things like "Hand us the ore" and "What are those," she said pointing to her breast's

"And then all of the sudden I get the feeling I want to play dart's but all I had was a pickaxe so I used that instead, man that was some PG 18 shit right there you shoulda seen how his nose came off when the pickaxe hit him in the face, anyways they both ran off screaming something about "We will get our revenge" and that is the story of how I became a world class dart's player down at the tavern," She finished.

I stared at her my blank mask incapable of showing my confusion.

"Man this was fun we should do this again sometimes don't forget to call on me if you need something, for a price that is," and with that she was gone.

What in the actual fuck did we just listen to.

A future storyteller in the making I'm telling you she's got talent

What!?

Shame she had to leave.

Whoa whoa, let's step back to where you said you actually understood what the fuck was going on.

"So what do you think?"

I broke out of my chaotic stupor and saw Celine-clad in her new Winter gear.

She wore a long black coat slightly similar to mine that went down to her knees around the area where her thigh began the coat had an extra layer of Crimson fabric on top of the white to keep her legs warm unlike my coat though Celine had a double collar which would keep her neck warmer then any scarf ever could on each shoulder was a Leather pauldron one smaller then the other from the other larger cauldron hung a Crimson red cape which also went down to the knees to finish this new outfit Celine had put on a new much larger pair of black boot's, which reached over her knee's and covered most of her leggings, there was also an foldable hood in case of storm's.

I stood silent for a moment trying to find the correct words.

Say something poetic

why?

Oh, come on it'll be funny trust me.

" Erm well, the black and red of the outfit contrast beautifully with your hair," I said as sincerely as possible.

10 out of 10 you complimented a woman's hair one of their most prized features, you may have hope yet my friend.

It's just an honest compliment!

"Ah thank you that very kind...," I couldn't see her face under her hood as she spoke.

"Should have known fashion master Lis would strike again," I said as I turned to Lisbeth who had changed back into her blacksmiths attire.

"All in a day's work now if you'll excuse me the anvil calls my name," She said as she left.

"So I guess the tour can finally begin?," I asked.

"Ah right follow me first up is the "lady of the snow" Ice sculpture which can be seen near the embassy.

We chatted casually as we walked down the snowy street's.

Peaceful, relaxing "sigh" I wish every day could be like this

I know what you mean mate, I know what you mean...


	12. Chapter 12

Man remind me to never do one of those city tour's ever again, my feet still hurt like hell because of yesterday.

After Celine's tour of all the major hotspot's in the city we had decided to turn in for an extra early night and were back to business as soon as the sun rose.

„Do your feet hurt as much as mine do?" Celine asked as we walked along the cobblestone street's

„Yeah that tour was fun and all but I feel like they're about to fall just promise me we will use a car when we decide to tour Tokyo would you," I said, remembering her promise as we first entered the 2nd floor.

„Oh I have much better things planned but that will have to wait for when we actually get out of this alive,"

„Right no use in making plans for the future when we haven't even got any for the present,"

„Which reminds me now that the imminent Red player threat has been dealt with what shall we do next?," Celine asked herself.

Before I had gone to sleep yesterday I had thought long and hard on what we should do next, most quests had already been accepted because of the influx of adventurers willing to go out and monster spots were also being heavily farmed at the moment on both floor's but then it hit me.

Tales of the Lost

Ada the kind old woman who had translated the book once before had told us that it would only share it's secrets over time but perhaps it wasn't linked to how much time had passed but instead by how many floors's we had cleared, it is after all a type of progression maybe it will count.

„I was thinking we go down and see Ada maybe she can read more of the book," I said as I fished the book out from my inventory.

„That's not a bad idea," Celine said as she abruptly changed her course and I followed.

We arrived several minutes later at the Town Portal, two stone pillars that were the embodiment of the fast travel system in SAO.

„So uh what's using the portal actually feel like?," I asked as we stepped in front of it

„I guess you could compare it to walking through a mirror," Celine replied

Well, that doesn't help at all...

„First floor, Tolbana," Celine called out

The portal whirled to life as a purple light emerged between the two pillars, large enough for at least 2 people to walk through.

I tried to worm my way out of the situation due to my fear of being torn apart at a molecular level but Celine simply dragged me through against my will. I now understood what she meant with the mirror, though, walking through the portal felt much like spontaneously shattering and then suddenly being reconstructed all within the span of a couple milliseconds.

In less than a second, we were on the first floor standing in the city centre, looking around I could see that it was just as busy here as it was back on the second floor.

„See your fine," Celine said reassuringly as she let my hand go.

I quickly straightened myself glad that my was a mask hiding my embarrassment.

„I assume you know where we are going?," Celine asked.

„I marked the location down permanently on my map so we would never forget," I replied as I led her through the crowded streets.

Ada's old marble house looked much better than it had before, it was clear she had had a paint job done and many of the old marble bricks on the exterior had been replaced with fresh new one' gate still screeched slightly as we opened it and knocked on her front door.

„It's open!," Ada called out.

As soon as I opened the door Celine began to use her nose to follow the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies and lead us straight to the kitchen.

Last time I thought she was just being nice when she took those cookies but it's now clear, with the cheesecake from earlier, that she has quite a sweet tooth.

Celine opened the door and greeted the kind old woman before beginning to chow down on Ada's homemade delicious treats.

„You had quite some work done on the interior as well..," I said out loud to myself as I looked at the fully re-furnished kitchen which had a light sparkle to it.

„Yes all these young adventurers hopping about wanting me to translate strange texts for them has earned me enough coin to help make my home all the cozier," Ada said as she instructed me to sit.

„Argo is more than likely responsible for that, if she showed this place to me for a price then I can definitely imagine her showing it to others as well," I replied.

„Ah you mean that sweet little girl, yes she did tell me what she was doing, she came off as a little...strange, though," She said as politically correct as she could.

„Yeah no kidding...," I said as I remembered my recent Storytime with Argo.

„But as you probably already know, I and Celine aren't just here for a pleasant chat and cookies," I continued as I looked in Celine's direction, she was currently trying to inhale 2 cookies at once and was having little luck.

She noticed I was staring and stopped her futile effort.

„Um...do you want one too?" She asked.

„I'm all good just keep doing what you were," I replied amused

Celine went back to munching on her snacks without a second thought as I took a seat at the table and took the book out of my inventory.

„Ahh the old magic tome from last time you came to see if I could read any more of it," Ada said, opening the book on the last page.

I dragged Celine out of her surgery paradise so that she could use her map tool to track down the next dungeon if Ada could read the book of course.

„Well not much has changed but there is one more sentence that I can read but it's just as strange as the last," Ada said

„Floor two: 247 degrees North 42 degrees West," sais uncertainly

Celine using one hand opened up her map and pinpointed the coordinates for the next dungeon.

„Alright thank you for your help Ada I wish we could stay longer but we have places to be unfortunately,"I said.

„There's nothing you can do about it dear good luck on your adventures,"

„Thanks," Celine mumbled with her mouth half full as we left the house.

Our journey up the mountains had so far been going well with few monster encounters and good weather but as we reached the final stretch of our journey a new problem presented itself to us, the coordinates we were following had led us to a shear rock face which we would have to descend in order to get to the dungeons entrance. My main fear though was the beast that had been stalking me through each of these dungeons.

If he show's up a quick escape isn't going to be possible.

Then you better make sure he doesn't find us.

„I don't suppose your just as good at climbing down mountains as you are at climbing up them are you?," I asked Celine as she began to make preparations for the climb.

„Well I'll be going first so if you just follow the same route I use you should be fine and if not then this should keep you safe," She said as she pulled a rope out from her inventory and wrapped it around a nearby tree.

I took the rope into my hands and tested it.

That rope ain't slipping anytime soon.

„Alright then it's gone time," Celine said as she passed me two climbing axes and began her descent.

I went to follow her but still felt extremely... unsettled for some reason despite everything being as well prepared as it could.

I blew it off as simple nervousness and began my descent as well, after tying the rope we would later need to get back out around my torso just in case something happened, Climbing up was easier than climbing down after on the other hand was quite comfortable climbing without a harness of any kind.

The climb down was going smoothly until Celine found the small ledge where the entrance to the dungeon was.

„Found it!" she shouted up to me.

„Alright I'll be right there," I replied but the rope stopped me from going any further.

Fucking hell it must be stuck on a rock or something just give it a tug.

I tugged on it once then twice but it refused to budge.

I swear to god this is getting ridiculous.

I went to tug it once more when I heard Celine shout from below me.

„Seth cut the rope, quick!"

I looked up in horror to see the Reaper that had been haunting me had the rope in its hand.

The motherfucker was waiting for us to arrive this time!

Thankfully due to Celine's warning I managed to cut the rope before it could drag me up the cliffside.

I quickly rushed down the precarious rock wall with reckless abandon to the ledge where Celine was standing as the Reaper jumped off the mountainside and began using it's scythe, which sunk into the hard rock of the cliffside like a knife through butter, as a climbing axe.

As I leapt down Celine pointed out the hole in the large stone door, I thrust my armoured arm in without hesitation and we quickly made our way down the steep steps into the dungeon.

„You know what we are looking for!," I shouted as I shot off to the left in the large empty room at the end of the stairs.

I luckily managed to locate the hole within a matter of seconds and thrust my arm in without a care It's only when the mechanical arms began to whirl into action that I began to regret my rash actions up until now.

These things always take a while.

I turned my head to Celine as the machine began it's painful to work she simply nodded back as she drew her blade, no doubt trying to buy some time for the machine to finish its work.

My line of thought ended as another wave of pain overtook my body.

Celine's POV

The things we get ourselves into.

The Reaper that was chasing us took it's sweet time walking down the it finally came into view I could see its head moving from side to side as if dancing along to its favourite song but the only sound that vibrated throughout the room were Seth's cries of pain.

As it took the last step the Reaper pointed it's scything at me mockingly as if challenging me, I pulled on my gloves and mocked it in return with a „come get me" gesture, It obliged.

It moved swiftly and attacked in wide sweeping arcs but was careful now to overextend itself in the limited space that we had to fight, thankfully it was completely ignoring Seth instead opting to go all out on me instead.

I decided now that we were in close quarters that I would use this time to examine our mysterious for further.

It has no health bar or level description

Above its head stood only question marks where normally every enemy's stat's would be displayed regardless whether it was a human or not.

It suddenly changed it attacks pattern and closed the distance between the two of us within a split second. Thankfully I had fought against scythe wielder's before during the Beta this tactic was usually used to try and trick inexperienced players into retreating backwards in a straight line from panic and be easy prey for the scythe to cull down.

Instead of dodging back I rushed in and managed to drive my sword into its robe's and between its ribs and quickly get around the back of it to safety. The hole I had left was minuscule and healed quickly as what can only be described as liquid darkness repaired all the damage I had done even to the robe.

Backed into a corner and with no idea what to do next I prepared for the onslaught which was bound to come but was relieved when the wall behind me opened to reveal a passage leading further down.

I bolted down the stairs before the Reaper could do anything about it and from the sounds of heavy breathing behind me I guessed that Seth had as well.

Reaching the end of the staircase we arrived in a large cavern with a single poorly made bridge running through the middle of it and a large pool of sickly black looking water below us.

This is a much better place to try and fight that thing.

Obviously, the Reaper knew this as well and was trying to catch up with us as quickly as possible, we had only made it halfway across the bridge when it had managed to catch up with us.

„Time for a dip," Seth said breathlessly beside me.

„Don't you dare..,"

But it was already too late as Seth grabbed me and threw us both into the dark water below, for a second, I was sure that the beast that had been relentlessly pursuing us would follow into the murky depths but after a few seconds submerged I heard no third entry and surfaced.

Seth was already at shore wringing the water from his shoulder cape as I dragged myself out.

„Now you see why I always run from that thing," he said as he lifted his mask slightly and water trickled to the ground.

„It was so determined to stop us from getting here but then gave up as soon as we jumped, why?," I asked myself as I attempted to the water out of my own cape.

„Maybe he's not fond of water or he's just waiting for us in a different room where he has the upper hand," Seth replied

I took a good look at Seth and was pleased to discover that his Gauntlet now looked more dangerous than before, his fingers which had once been normal were now unnaturally pointed and savage looking.

It looks like my decision to get Martial Arts was a good one.

He noticed I was staring and shifted oddly to the side.

„Seth you alright?"

„Yeah I'm fine,"

„Well ok...,"

He ignored me and began his way down a carved out path that led further into the cave. I followed next to him making sure not to touch his hand in any way as we moved through the dark cave system.

Unlike the carefully carved and beautiful scriptures that ran along the walls of the other room's I had been in the only thing that ran along these walls were primitive carvings and smattering's of long dried out the end of the winding path stood a large metal door unlike the other doorways and path's down here it was a completely normal door, no etchings, no glowing and no blood.

Seth raised his hand to stop me from getting any closer to the door.

„Get ready," He said as he went to open the door.

I waited with baited breath as the door opened with a monstrous groan and darted into the room blade at the ready as soon as the gap was large enough to pass. The sudden change of light is what shocked me the most.

What is this?

The room empty of any kind of detail at all as if it were just built and left completely untextured by the developers the only recognizable feature was a large white console that stood in the middle of the room,My heart skipped a beat.

A GM console!

I sprinted towards it and opened the options bar but my hope faded as quick as it had come.

You are not Authorized to do this command

I slammed my fist down on the console hard, enough to cause the systems Immortal object notice to pop up, and let a single tear roll down my cheek.

„And anything?" Seth asked wearily

„It's useless to us only an admin can use it,"

„Anything else?"

„As far as I can see it's just a utility console...oh wait here's something, Cipher 01, want me to open it?" I asked

„Go ahead," he replied,strangely out of tone.

I decided to download the data instead of reading it right away, this would be a bad time because of the Reaper that was stalking us.

„Well?" he asked.

„It's probably best if we saved it for later and just focused on getting out," I replied

„Sure,"

I had been having a bad feeling ever since we had climbed out of the water but now I was more than 100 percent sure something was wrong, for starters Seth is usually a lot more the few months that we have traveled together I've noticed that despite what the current situation looks like Seth will always try to ask a question or tell a story, it's thanks to those that we were able to search for the Boss dungeon on the first floor, those small moments of remembering the outside world and family kept us going even when it looked like we would never succeed. But now he will barely speak a word and his posture seems off almost like he's hiding something.

Everyone has their secrets I mean look at me I was hiding the fact that I used to be a part of Laughing Coffin for months, so I'm the last person to judge.

On the other side of the room stood another metal door similar to the last one we did the same thing as we had last time but our stalker was nowhere to be seen.

The hallways that followed reminded me more of a labyrinth than a cave every turn we took ended up in a dead end and having to backtrack all the while having our weapons drawn and being at the ready, If the Reaper wanted to hide this would be the perfect place to do it, we both knew that.

Eventually, we came across a small hole in one of the cave walls which looked to lead into something that much more resembled the ruins we had come from.

I decided to go first and managed to squeeze myself into the gap, although slightly uncomfortable, Seth followed after taking his hat off and placing it in his inventory. I was about halfway through when I felt a cold draft of wind come from the other side.

Thank god an exit but wait if the Reaper wasn't in the Labyrinth then it must be...

I expected it to pop out from in front of me just like in every other horror film but was completely unprepared for the sudden shout that Seth made as the monster grabbed him by his right arm. I tried to grab him but it was no use as the space we were in was far too small. Instead of following after him I went out to the other side and managed to get a grip on the collar of his coat.

The good news was that the beast wouldn't be able to slash at him with its scythe until after it managed to drag Seth out but I also couldn't do anything but hope that we were strong enough to break its grip

Seth activated his blast shield which caused the tips of its skeletal fingers to fly off in different directions from the force, in that small window of opportunity I managed to pull him the rest of the way through and we both began bolting down the hallway the Reaper fast on our heels. as we reached the end we saw that there stood a single simple wooden door.

Refusing to slow down Seth took the lead and crashed shoulder first into said door, which instantly gave way as we tumbled through it and onto the cold...snow?

As I opened my eyes I was met with the white of snow and lazy yellow shine of the sun.

„No way..," I managed to say

Seth who was lying next to me said nothing as he grabbed onto his shaking hand.

„Fuck!" he cursed repeatedly along with several other words which are best left unwritten.

„I knew something was wrong, what did that damn contraption do to you?," I asked.

After receiving no answer I carefully took his hand into my own, everything looked fine not even a scratch on the flawless black metal of the armguard the only difference was the savage look of his now finely pointed, very much knife-like fingers.

Wait...

„Seth you said the Armguard was skin tight and that's why it can't be removed right,?" I asked

He nodded.

„And the contraption you put your arm in doesn't take it off when it work's does it," I said as I began to get a sick feeling in my stomach.

He nodded again.

The realization of what this meant left me without words. The machine hadn't just changed the form of the metal of the Gauntlet but also the flesh and bone beneath it, it had crushed his fingers and the bone's inside them in order to make the necessary upgrades.

„I think it fused my bones to the metal so I can still move my fingers," he managed to choke out.

I almost let my breakfast go but just barely managed to keep it inside.

„We need to get you back and we need to do it now," I said trying to keep a calm head.

„A doctor can't heal something like this Celine,"

„I know that but we should at least get you something to counter the pain I'm surprised you managed to stay awake this whole time and it's clearly not a good thing," I said as I pulled open my menu.

„What are you doing?" he asked.

„I'm asking Agil to come up here," I said.

„Why?"

„If you collapse in the middle of the forest I won't be able to get you back to town on my own,"

„It's..just my fingers I should be ok," He said, unsure of his own words.

„Better to be safe than dead," I said as I finished my message.

„I guess your right there," he replied as he slumped against a nearby tree.

It took a few hours but Agil eventually arrived axe in hand.

„You alright there friend?" he asked as he came over to us.

„I've been better," Seth replied.

„We better get back to town then shouldn't we, the coast should be clear on the way back seeing as how I killed all the newly spawned monsters,"

„Thank you Agil, can you walk Seth?," I asked

„I should manage," he replied

I kept close to him just in case as we made our way through the snowy woods and back to town, the trip was mostly silent except for the occasional advertisement from Agil about his, quote „Uber amazing stock," back at his stall in the city.

It was late in the evening as we arrived and hardly anyone was on the street's.

„Well I've done my part I'm sure you two can make it from here," Agil said as he departed.

„Thank you again Agil," I called out as I waved him goodbye.

„Stay safe out there,"

I rested uneasily that night.

The week passed by quickly as we focused on farming EXP and completing small scale quests. But as the week came to a close Diabel sent an urgent message to both of us, telling us to meet him at the Inn he was staying at for an important meeting regarding the Floor Boss for the second floor.

It was now the 10th of December 2022 and all three of us were sat alone in the Inn, all the normal patrons had been requested to leave so that we could strategize in peace.

Currently, we were observing a map which had a red line running through the middle of it leading to the location of the Boss Room, it was located on the summit of the largest mountain on the floor where temperatures could decrease to well below negative.

And what would be waiting for us at the top of the mountain? None other then the demon wolf of the mountain which had haunted the Beta players for an entire 3 months „Dallion the Cold One,"

„He is not to be messed with I was there when we fought it and I can tell you Illfang was baby food compared to him," Diabel said as he slouched back into his chair.

„Surely you had some kind of tactic or else you would have never beat it," Seth said he had removed his mask but the high collar of his coat and wide brim of his hat kept his face buried in shadows.

„In the end, we got sick of him and just hauled 500 hundred people up the mountain to dogpile him into defeat,"

„Well unfortunately this isn't a game anymore Diabel so we are going to need a plan with a bit more substance, try to think back to all the times you fought against it surely you know where it excelled,"

I said.

„Well he was really good at mauling individual people to death...oh yeah and he was really fast too!"

„That doesn't help us at all," Seth grumbled as he folded his arms in thought.

„This actually helps tremendously now we know it likes to mostly focus on a single target at a time and uses it's speed to avoid anyone that tries to stop it," I said as ideas began to flow through my head.

„All we need is someone to avoid it as a group of lighter speed orientated players aim to cripple it's movement as soon as that's done we do just as Diabel intended, swarm it with our superior numbers," I finished, slamming the palm of my hand into the table.

„But I told you it's too fast you can't outrun that thing!," Diabel cried out.

„Then we simply set up a circuit much like runners would during a long distance race, the person who is being chased will lead it a short but manageable distance to the next person who will aggro the Boss and then move to the next person, that should give the speed team enough time to cripple the beast, then it's just a matter of keeping it pinned as we swarm it" Seth chipped in as he got out of his chair.

„Then it's decided, Diabel gather as many able bodied adventurers as you can and meet us at the town square," I said also getting up.

„Wait we are doing it already? we've only been here a week," he asked incredulously.

„We have 100 floors to clear and if we don't pick up the pace we are going to be rotting flesh within the next 3 years tops,time is a commodity that we don't have right now," I said as me and Seth stepped out the door.

„B-but,"

„Half an hour Diabel,"

„Yes Ma'am," he sighed in defeat.

We left the Inn and went straight to the Town square, thankfully we had decided to alert Argo beforehand and she and her helpers were already at work setting up for the announcement that was to come.

Many had taken notice and some people were already beginning to gather around what was going to be our stage, even the stallkeepers who would normally be screaming at the top of their to try and sell their wares began to talk in hushed tones.

„Remind me again why we are doing this in such a public place," Seth asked me as we stepped onto the incomplete stage.

„We need to appeal to as many people as possible and where better to do that then the town square,"

We paid Argo for her troubles to which she simply replied that it was just business and awaited Diabel.

He arrived a short time later a sizeable crowd following him as he waved him onto the stage and began what was to be known as the second ever Boss raid in Sword Art Online.

„Thank you all for coming, I know this is all rather sudden but I assure you that you have all been gathered here for a very important reason that reason being that the second-floor boss has been located," Diabel began as he handed the stage over to us.

„Diabel is telling the truth, today the Boss room was located at the summit of the highest mountain of this floor, we have gathered you here today to see which of you are willing to help us fight for our freedom," Seth took over as he stepped towards the edge of the stage.

He's getting better at this, good it's not the strongest or the fastest who survive it's those that can adapt the best that stand the best chance.

„Now before we begin this mission will have some mandatory requirements, for your own safety as well as that of the groups you must be at least Level 15 and be equipped with suitable gear for where we will be going," I added in as I joined him.

Several players groaned but most kept their attention on us.

„Now I'm sure many of you already know, thanks to the „Beginner's Guide to Aincrad" what we will be facing but there will be a short recap, we are up against „Dallion the Cold One" it's a monstrously sized wolf with grey and white fur known for its speed and ability to kill singled out targets, we have a plan to deal with it but it will only work if we have your full cooperation there's no room for Heroes or Martyrs here, you have been warned," I finished.

Mandatory debriefing and warnings out of the way we explained our plan to the adventurers.

We split into 3 groups, the first group would be the „runners" who would distract the boss as the second group, which consisted of the fastest men and women Aincrad had to offer at the moment, would cripple the beast. The third and largest group was tasked with pinning the Boss down and swarming it.

When it came to the decision of who would be made the leader of the first group we encountered a problem both Seth and Diabel (surprisingly) were willing to take one for the team and go as the distraction.

I decided that Diabel would go on distraction not only because it was only fair considering Seth took the blows for us time but also because a part of me did not trust Diabel to handle the attack on the Boss.

He did almost get himself killed last time because he was too brash.

„Are you sure, I am not nearly as good as you or Diabel are at commanding," He asked

„Yes of course I am, you are better at all this than you think you believe me."

„Very well, don't say I didn't warn you,"

„Alright now that that's settled let's go, we don't want the weather to turn us,"

„Whoa whoa whoa, who said that you guys get to call all the shot's, it's me and my mates that found the Boss and now you just want to sweep up all of the glory again," A random man said as he pushed himself to the front of the audience and jumped onto the stage landing just in front of me.

„First of all, the only one who stole anyone's „Glory" was the Beater but that's not important seeing as how we aren't even doing this for glory in the first place, what you just said has made it clear to me that you only willingly told Diabel where to find the Boss because you thought that after we managed to get all the people together and piece together the perfect plan you could simply take command and be a hero, well that isn't going to happen if you wished to fight the Boss you should have set up a raiding party to assume you could just take over one is just outright stupid," I ranted.

„News flash dumbass this is a life not a game, heroes don't exist in here just men and women who want to get things done for the right reasons and you clearly aren't one of them, Seth butted in as he stepped between the two of us.

„Shut up Tinman I'm not talking to you," the man replied fuming.

„Oh but you are now," Seth said as he towered over him.

„Oh that is it I've had enough of being told what to do by people, I challenge you to a duel!"

declared, the crowd began murmuring in hushed tones.

„ I'm going to give you one last chance stop being outright unreasonable and stupid," Seth warned.

A system message promptly appeared on my screen.

One or more of your party members has been Challenged to a Duel.

Seth looked back over to me and I simply nodded, This man whoever he was was wasting our time and had to be dealt with quickly before he created more trouble.

„I warned you don't blame me if this goes badly for you," Seth said as he accepted the duel and me and Diabel left the stage to give them ample enough room to fight.

„You call me an idiot but I've seen the vids I know how you fight Blackhand of Aincrad," the man replied as he pulled out his simple but decently forged longsword.

5

4

3

„Then maybe you will last longer than the Red's did," Seth retorted

2

1

Begin!

Seth's POV

Begin!

The claxon sounded and the man rushed towards me with a charged sword skill.I sidestepped to the right completely avoiding the wave of energy that was sent in my direction and drew my own blade.

As he closed in I opened the palm of my armoured hand and grabbed onto his sword.

„What the hell?" he asked aloud.

Wrenching the sword from his grip I threw it outside of the arena leaving him unarmed.

„Well done you exceeded my expectation and lasted a whole 2 seconds, I'm proud," I remarked snarkily.

But the man was not done yet as he drew a hidden dagger from his belt which seemed to be coated in an odd yellow substance and threw it towards me.

Poison don't let it touch you!.

I raised my armguard to block it but was a second too late and the dagger deflected into my leg causing a small cut. A small cut was all the poison needed though as it began to work it's way into my system paralyzing me.

Great, it's even paralyzes poison, wonderful!

The crowd roared in outrage at the man as he came closer, cracking his knuckles as he did.

„You coward you can't even fight like a man!," Celine shouted in bloodcurdling rage.

„I always wanted to beat the shit out of a famous person I wonder what it will be like," the man mused as he rolled up his fist for a powerful strike.

One that never came.

My armoured right arm which I had thought inoperable reacted on instinct and caught the man's fist,using my superior strength I crushed the man's hand, making him scream in agony and then taking a shaky step forward I delivered a powerful right hook into his jaw sending him to the ground and ending the duel as I fell to my knees.

What happened next was a blur as many people rushed onto the stage in outrage at what the man had been planning to do. Needless to say, he was not treated lightly by the populace as they dragged him away.

„You did well out there showing them that such dirty underhanded tricks won't work against us, the next time someone tries doing something like that again I'm going to show them why I am called White Death," Celine said helping me to my feet.

„No need to ruin a perfectly nice green cursor on cowards like them but at least we learned something from this, paralysis won't work on me, well it won't work on my arm to be technical,"

I replied.

„It must have immunity against poisons as a stat alignment, not a bad thing to have when hunting red Player's who like to hide behind their pots and potions,"

„The plan will continue on as it was we have to get rid of this Boss as fast as possible, we wasted too much time on Illfang,"

„We'll go as soon as the poison affecting you wears off don't worry," Celine said as she turned to the 50 strong adventurers who were willing to fight with us.

„And we'll beat him today,"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, remember when I said I hate caves.

Of course

Well, add mountains to that list too.

Our group had been making slow progress up the mountain but thankfully the weather still seemed to be holding out for us at least for now. The snowy rock face wasn't any easier to cross though as the thick layers of snow were both annoying and deadly.

We had already almost been on the receiving end of several avalanches because of this Diabel was no longer allowed to walk in front. Instead, Agil had decided to lead the way claiming he was experienced with mountaineering.

Don't ask me I don't even know if it's a real word!

Celine seemed to believe him so I just kept my mouth shut and made sure not to slip and fall, one mistake this far up and it was a very long way down to my untimely and painful surprised me was that the other players weren't quite as tense as they were last time perhaps our previous victory had strengthened their resolve to do better and strive for a clean victory against this Boss.

Not paying attention my foot slipped slightly causing my whole body to jerk and me to freak out, Celine quickly grabbed onto me making sure I could catch my footing.

You know what fuck it Mountains are worse then caves, I never thought I would say it!

„Don't space out on me now, I can't even see the ground from this high up," Celine giggled slightly.

„Don't remind me!," I shouted in response.

The rest of the way went smoothly and we reached the summit just as the sun rose to be directly above us. At the top, we were met with a large wall of rock and ice with a stone door engraved into the side of it.

„Alright everyone take a quick break before we start," Celine called out behind her as me Diabel and Agil gathered by the door.

„So what does this thing have as a rare drop?," Agil asked

„How did I know you were going to ask that," I asked back.

„Because you've been spending far too much time at my stall, without buying anything," Agil reminded me.

It's true after our incident at the Dungeon which broke my fingers, Celine had condemned me to stay in town as she went in search of a safe and plentiful place to farm, I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone out here in these cold mountains but if anyone could survive out here on their own it would be my time in town I spent a lot of it helping Agil, Lisbeth and Argo in their day to day business. I had to endorse Agil's products, sharpen swords with one hand and live through enough „storytimes" with Argo to last me my entire life by the end of it all I was actually glad to finally be let back out into the harsh wilderness where everything tried to kill me on a regular basis.

„It was a sword but we don't actually know anything about it," Diabel interrupted as he dropped his head in shame

„How can you not know?" Agil asked incredulously

„Well there was a lot of players who were all fighting over the sword and before anyone could claim it FWOOP it fell right off the side of the mountain never to be found again,"

We both stared at him in silence.

„So what did I miss?" Celine asked as she joined us.

„Diabel is an idiot," me and Agil both monotonously answered.

„Oh come on!," Diabel cried out as we all began to laugh.

The laughter quickly came to an end and cold silence returned.

„We should go and make sure our groups know how we want this play out," Celine said breaking the silence.

We all took her advice splitting to join our respective groups.

The 50 adventurers not including ourselves had been split up accordingly, Diabel had 15 men assembled and ready to run their legs off for the makeshift rally that was to come,Celine had only 10 viable speed fighters at her command they would need to be carefully organized if they were going to have any effect. My group was just as last time the largest totaling at 25 players all utilizing different styles, this time, I had Agil with me however and he would help me with coordination and strategy.

„Alright people you already know it but we are going to go over this again just in case, we are in charge of launching the assault after the beast has been crippled but that does not mean that we are just going to rush in and attack it blindly," I stated as they gathered around.

„This thing is going to be hard to slow down so when group A does manage to get it down for a few seconds the first thing we are going to do is make sure it stays that way," I continued signaling for Agil.

„That's why we have these," Agil said as he presented along at least 8-foot long rope which had 2 large nails on either end.

„As soon as it goes down we are going to throw it over and then hammer each end into the ground, that will make sure that it won't get back up but I still want some people keeping hold of them just in case, better safe than dead," I finished.

About 10 hands went up.

„Good the rest of us will gather around it and finish it off whilst it's vulnerable, does anyone have any questions?," I asked.

„Who get's the drop," one shaggy-haired boy asked.

„Raid rules, whoever kill's it get's the drop, anyone else?"

No one else raised their hand so I let Agil begin handing out his invention as I returned to the Boss door where Celine and Diabel were already waiting for me.

„Everything ready?" Celine asked.

„Just about," I replied as the players began to assemble behind us.

„Then it's gone time," Celine said as she signalled me to help open the door.

The severely frozen door refused to budge for a few seconds but eventually gave way with a loud ice crack as soon as the gap was large enough Celine and her group rushed in first to distract the boss whilst Diabel set up the human circuit. Ágil and I kept ourselves back for a few seconds as to not get in their way before also joining them in the Boss room.

I was surprised to see that Dalion's room didn't reflect Illfang's at all, Illfang had a wide open throne room where there was plenty of room to dodge and even had pillars to hide behind this Boss room, however, was much more mountain summit and much less actual boss room aside from the tall natural rock wall that bordered off where we had entered the rest of the arena was open to the harsh cold of the mountains.

Don't look down now buddy.

One could see that the sides of the arena abruptly stopped after a few meters to reveal a very,very long drop that would spell certain doom for anyone that got knocked off the side.

„Alright split up into groups of five and get ready!," I ordered, signalling Agil and three other adventurers to follow.

Good spot, good spot, come on!

I stopped around the middle of the arena as Diabel came rushing past me.

„Duck!" he screamed as he ran.

„Goose!," I shouted back dropping to the ground as the boss leapt over me anxious to rip Diabel apart.

Dalion the Cold One Lvl 15

With claws the size of my hand and an overall size which was equivalent to a pickup truck Dalion was no pushover when it came to the size category.

Jesus, they were not kidding when they said it was big!

And look at it run, damn doggy really want's that bone!

I watched on as Diabel made a quick U-turn only just avoiding Dalions huge claws before passing the aggro onto the next player in the chain.

„We're supposed to kill that thing?," Agil asked aloud as several members of Celine's group also rushed past us.

„Don't go getting cold feet on me now Agil," I replied.

„My feet are already cold but I'm not going anywhere don't you worry,"

I continued to watch as Dalion was lead on his wild goose chase but something wasn't right, Dalion was getting closer and closer to his mark on each pass and was even actively dodging the pursuits of the speedy players that were attempting to cripple his legs.

As it came past me I saw something in its eye, a certain devious intelligence.

We've made a huge mistake.

Dalion's entire body went rigid.

The fucking animal's been leading us on!

It suddenly turned to snap at the players pursuing it almost managing to close its huge jaws around one of the player's arms.

„Damn it time for plan B!," I shouted as I drew my blade and rushed into the fray.

„What the hell is plan B?," Agil shouted after me.

Dalion attempted to lunge towards one of the adventureres a short blonde haired boy but before it could I slammed myself into the side of it's head with as much force as I could muster sending us both to the ground. It was far faster at recovering then I was and closed it's jaws onto my armoured right arm in an attempt to rip it off unlike Illfang however it immediately realized that its efforts were futile and instead opted to throw me to the other side of the arena as hard as possible.

Safe to say it was no soft landing as my body hit the hard frozen ground and tumbled several feet almost in danger of falling off the side of the didn't stop there, however, just as Diabel had said this thing was ruthless and would not stop until the prey it had targeted was dead at its feet, it quickly leaped over dodging the various attacks of the adventurers and set itself upon me.

I grabbed it, one hand on it's lower jaw and the other on its snout as it attempted to tear my throat out.

Shit shit shit shit

Before my arms could give out from the pressure Dalion gave out a welp of pain as Celine sprang onto it's back and drove her sword deep into its neck. I took this opportunity to get up and punch the beast savagely in the jaw sending spittle and shards of broken teeth in the opposite direction.

It tried to back away as it struggled wildly to buck Celine off but tripped on a rope that Agil had set up behind it and fell to the ground the players then took this chance to restrain the beast with several more ropes which they managed to hammer into the frozen ground and hold it down as we began to get to work.

Celine who was still on top of the beast had not stopped since she had begun and still held onto the beast with a death grip continuing her brutal attack.

„Here!," Agil shouted as he threw me my sword.

I caught it easily and went around to the side of the beast charging my sword with energy as I did, I then thrust it deep and drew it across the entirety of Dalion's soft underbelly creating a deep wound.

Dalion thrashed wildly snarling in anger whilst attempting to get to his feet but the ropes were simply too strong for it to break and we continued our assault very quickly bringing down 2 of its 4 health bars. It is at this point where I once again had a foreboding feeling, Dalion's struggles were getting weaker even though most Bosses in RPG's only get stronger as their health goes down, Illfang being a prime example here.

I looked into Dalion's eyes but this time, I didn't see that devious intellect from before instead I saw fear and it wasn't for us.

„Everyone back!," I warned, the player's broke off their attack very confused but Celine didn't stop apparently in a world of her own as she plunged her sword into the Boss again and again.

I grabbed her and forcefully pulled her down as Dalion's entire body began to tremble as it yelped in obvious distress.

„What are you doing we have it on the top..." Celine tried to shout but was interrupted as Dalions back split itself along the middle revealing the flesh inside.

„My god," Agil said as we watched Dalion transform.

First it's fur fell away in large clumps as it's flesh peeled away to reveal it's bare bones and then began the sickening crunching of its entire skeleton changing form, the claws of Dalions feet turning into talons as it's skull split along the middle and half of his face began to resemble that of a eagles beak and all.

Where his back had split open two large rotting bird wings emerged sending a shower of blood in all directions and from the huge hole in its neck that Celine has created a skeletal eagle head emerged attached to a long bone extension which was more than likely its spinal cord.

It's hideous transformation now complete we were now met with a completely new foe.

„You know what forget what I said you were right," Celine said letting go of me.

I could see now why this beast was able to outsmart our plan, It had all the advantages of a wolves speed and strength along with the cunning of an eagle which was hidden within it the whole time.

Now empowered Dalion broke free of his bonds and looked towards us with its rotted eyes.

„Do we have a plan C?," Agil asked as we all stepped back.

„Of course, we do," I replied.

„Well then feel free to enlighten us at any time," Celine added in.

Alright think, think

It's two beings stuck in one body surely handling two minds inside one brain is taxing, meaning if we attack it from as many angles as possible it can't hope to be able to cope under such pressure.

And if that doesn't work?

Do as Diabel suggested and just hit the damn thing til it dies!

„The transformation it just underwent must be hampering its movements at least a little meaning a head on assault from as many different angles as possible might just work!," I shouted out as the now two-headed beast charged towards us and we all scrambled to get out of its way.

Dalion using his rotted wings batted away several players as it turned to face us once more and charge once again with a roar that sounded much more avian than it did Lupine.

„Very well then Diabel,Agil clip the bastards wings, Seth and I will deal with the second head," Celine ordered as she took control of the situation.

We all rushed forward meeting it's charge head on dodging only at the last second, realizing that it would not be able to run us down Dalion swung its talon covered paw at us. I could hear the bone's in its leg breaking as it swung the limp irregularly at us like a bludgeon, activating my Blastshield I blocked the blow which sent me stumbling thoroughly broken leg, however, began to crackle as the flesh beneath it writhed and the bones reconnected.

The wolf is capable of regenerating itself

I dodged once more as the stinking skeletal head of the eagle in Dalion's neck extended the bone column it was sat upon to impossible lengths and shot towards me.

„Who in their right mind creates something this sick," Celine remarked as she stepped in raking her blade across Dalion's half skeletal face.

„Someone with too much time on their hands!," I shouted back as I beat back the skeletal eagle head with my Blastshield.

The boss now distracted with our assault was not expecting the many other adventures to begin attacking it from behind or Agil and Diabel from above. Outnumbered with its mind under extreme strain it began to lash out savagely managing to wound a few of its attackers and shake Diabel from it's back, Agil, however, stood firm as he brought down his two-handed axe upon its wing cleaving it straight from it's back.

Now vulnerable on its side the adventures dove in with a flurry of bloody blades.

Diabel wasn't so far off with his original plan, this thing exceeds at killing lone prey and it's too clever for an organized force to bring it down with tactics alone but when it comes to a huge unorganized ramble it just can't cope with the random onslaught of attacks.

It howled and screeched in agony as we drove it to the side of the mountain, it knew what we were doing and attempted to push back but I and Celine refused to let a last ditch effort, it once again extended it's Eagle head in an attempt to cleave me in two but I simply sidestepped the attack and grabbed it as it attempted to retract.

„Consider this Game over!," I announced as I hacked into the hard bone repeatedly with my blade.

The birds head flailed wildly behind me but fell suddenly silent as I finally managed to cleave it from its parasitic home Agil then jumped down from it's back just as we drove the wailing monster off the side of the it's roaring were quickly no longer to be heard.

Congratulations!

We all fell to our knees exhausted but pleased with ourselves.

„So when did you plan to tell us this that this thing was going to go all Resident Evil on us?," Agil asked aloud.

„It's the first time I'm seeing it too trust me," Diabel replied breathlessly.

„How did you know what it was going to do?" Celine asked.

„It was good at disguising its true intent with its body language but animals like Dalion don't know how to purge the evil intent from their eyes," I replied

„So you read it's eyes?" Celine asked skeptically.

„Well, it's kind of a mix of what I saw and what I interpreted," I said sheepishly.

„So really it was just a guess?"

„No, it felt like it had more substance than a guess perhaps I just reacted on instinct,"

„If that's so then sure to bring those instincts of yours along for the next 98 floor's," Agil called out as he listened to our conversation.

„I'll make sure they don't take a coffee break alright," I replied.

Agil replied by giving me 2 thumbs up before allowing his arms to fall to the ground once more.

It's at this moment that the air rippled with a strange force as a portal opened itself on the ledge of the arena. A pedestal emerged in front of the portal revealing a decently sized Broadsword shaped oddly like a wolf's fang.

„Uh...who get's the boss reward I mean we all worked together and killed the boss at the same time so we technically all dealt the killing blow," one of the adventurers remarked as we all turned to face the sword.

„I nominate Captain Blackhand without his warning we may have all been caught off guard and who knows how many could have fallen if that happened,"one of them called out from the back.

I took one look at the sword before laying back down.

„I already have a sword someone else can have it," I announced dismissively.

„Seth...," Celine muttered almost under her breath.

„I prefer what I have now besides that sword is just giving me some bad vibes,"

„But if you don't take it...they may begin to fight over who get's it, do you want our effort to get these people to work together to have been a waste?"

I sighed slightly annoyed but eventually got to my feet and took the sword from the pedestal, everyone was now looking at me.

What if we just...

Oh, good idea why didn't I think of that in the first place.

„Now whilst I'm honoured that you all believe I should have this I on the other hand believe there is someone who deserves it far more," I announced as I pointed the sword in Diabel's direction.

„I find that it's only fair that Diabel receives it seeing as how the Beater stole the prize that was supposed to be rightfully his," I said as I threw it over to him.

Diabel fumbled slightly almost dropping it but managed to recover.

„Oh...it's not necessary," he replied sheepishly.

„On the contrary your one of the reasons we even managed to get this far ," I said as I approached him.

„Today you get treated like the hero you always wanted to be," I whispered as I walked past him to Celine.

She looked slightly surprised not expecting this outcome at all but simply folded her arms and shook her head.

„I should have expected something like this from you, your sense of honour is sometimes too much for your own good.I guess Diabel has earned it, though," She said looking over as Diabel was hoisted into the air by the other players.

We both chuckled slightly as we watched Diabel and the crowd dissapear through the portal and enter the third floor.

„So what's waiting for us on the other side?," I asked, removing my mask.

„The Greatwood forest, a forest consisting exclusively of enormous oak tree's, the villages of this floor are few and far between and are nothing compared to the glimmering jewel of the mountains,"

„So it's a lot like the first floor in a way," I remarked.

„Not really, compared to the other floor's the third floor is exceptionally dangerous as the monsters like to set up ambushes for unwary adventurers not to mention how easy it is to get lost considering how dark it is under the Greatwood tree's,"

I sat there contemplating for a while before Agil finally managed to get to his feet and join us.

„Well if that's the case then I will be staying here on the 2nd floor there's almost definitely going to be another mad rush of players from the first floor who want to join the fight again, if you guys ever need anything just find me in town," he said as he slowly went back the way we came.

„Sure you don't want to come with us through the portal and just use the floor's teleporter to get back to town?," I asked

„Nah I might find some useful items on my way back down beside I gotta keep myself strong if I want to help you guys out next floor!" he shouted back as the door shut itself behind him.

„We should be on our way as well I'm getting sick and tired of this horrible weather," Celine said shivering slightly as she got up.

„Now there's a good idea, I can't say I'll miss this place that much," I remarked also getting to my feet and placing my mask once more upon my face.

„Ready?" she asked, extending her hand out towards me.

„More than I'll ever be," I replied as I let her pull me through the portal.

There was a bright flash of light and then suddenly there we were beside a stone portal in the middle of a forest.

„Holy cow you weren't joking when you said they were huge,"

The Greatwood tree's as Celine had called them stretched far into the sky towering far above us like skyscrapers, they were all so tightly packed that barely any light managed to shine through down to us so we were left in a perpetual faded golden twilight.

„Welcome to the 3rd floor Seth or as we liked to call it in the Beta „The Garden," , this is the floor where Alchemy was introduced into the Beta so naturally there is plenty of suitable Reagents to find out here in these woods," Celine explained.

„Alchemy huh I haven't tried that out since the first floor, back when this all began,"

„Alchemy is a good skill to have under your belt and as you can already tell this is the perfect place to train it,"

„I might consider it but first of all...where the hell are we,"I asked

„Well it appears that we've landed in the middle of the Greatwood just like in the Beta so if we just keep heading southwest of here we should find the first town,"

„Anything in particular that we should be looking out...,"

The ground near us shattered as a grotesque plant like a monster with a thousand arms burst to the surface shrieking.

Plant Golem Lvl 15

„ …...for whilst we are here...," I finished.

„they're herbivores right?," I asked

The overgrown shrub screamed at the op if it's...lungs?, Showing off it's a fine set of precariously pointed teeth within its bad.

„hehe...nope," Celine answered monotonously.

We both drew our blades as the Golem pounded it's many arms into the ground, many of them entering the soil.

„Now we run!" Celine shouted as the arms began to shoot out of the ground like deadly spikes.

Left, right, go back a little, ooooh block the one going for your nuts that might hurt in the morning.

Already being exhausted I found it hard to keep up with the vines, thankfully however Judicor was more than sharp enough to cut through them.I then ran along the immobile beasts side and drove my sword through it's back and into what was presumably it's heart, it shuddered slightly as it's health bar drained down to only half it's original size before stopping entirely.

I tried to wrench my blade out but the thick vines that made up the plant Golems body held onto it tightly, it pulled many of its arms from the ground and turned it's head around in a complete 360-degree turn to face me.

Welp

Dude did you see that full on exorcist twist!

No, I was too busy humming the Macarena, OF COURSE, I SAW IT!.

„You have to destroy both of its hearts!" Celine called out, still having trouble getting past the spike minefield.

„Both?!,well alright!"

Before the Golem could react I pulled my secondary, the knife from my belt, and stabbed it in the opposite side of it's torso to no effect.

Well, there goes that theory.

The golem raised its many vines above its head and formed them all into one incredibly thick and rather thorny looking arm. I let go of my sword and jumped back just in time to avoid being crushed.

Ewww...what is that?

Looking at the towering limb that it had just hurled my way I could see that it was throbbing sickly.

Taking the chance I thrust my knife into the throbbing mass just as it had begun to recall it's over vines.

It throbbed once,then twice, before exploding in a sick mess of green pus.

Oh, Jesus, that's disgusting.

Ha, talk about wearing your heart on your sleeve, well played Kayaba.

The mass of plant life unraveled and fell to the ground in a mess before exploding into a shower of blue pixels.

I retrieved my sword from the mess and turned to face Celine.

„Are all the enemies on this floor like this?," I asked

„If you mean huge disgusting plants then yes and believe it or not this was one of the easier one's to fight on this floor,"

„This thing was supposed to be easy..wow I can't wait to see what else he throws at us,"

„You don't trust me," she said, removing a twig from my hat.

„I'll take you for your word and let you lead the way then,"

The Greatwood forest was not easy to traverse most of the forest floor was made of hulking root's offering little space to fight and the tree's weren't much better each was easily as thick and as tall any skyscraper back good part was that the hulking plant monsters were few and far between and so far we had managed to avoid them.

„How exactly did they manage to fit a town in between all these root's?," I asked, giving Celine a boost over one of the larger ones.

„That is how," she said pointing out into the distance.

Dusk was falling but It was still easy to make out a large clearing in the forest where a lone Greatwood tree stood towering over its brethren. What was really different about this tree, however, was that it was covered in lights all over and appeared to be hollow.

„We call it the Great Hallow, a lesser loved but still important city during the Beta,"

„Why didn't people like it, it looks amazing," I remarked looking towards the enormous tree's canopy to see it full of blue shimmering fireflies.

„Mostly because people kept falling to their deaths..,"

„What!"

„Relax I'm joking the real reason was that during the Beta climbing up to really high places like that could cause some major motion sickness, they patched it though as you already know so we will be fine, I hope,"

„Hope?"

„Well It is a giant fire hazard," she replied.

„Oh and this isn't," I remarked as I mentioned towards the forest we were standing in.

„You've got me there," she giggled as she helped me onto the root she was standing on.

We arrived just as the sun went down and were met by a natural wooden wall, much like the one's from medieval times, with a large gate carved into it. 2 players with heavy plate armour were already set up at the gate.

„Look's like the portals already open," I remarked quietly.

„Yes it would seem so," Celine replied.

The two players stood at attention as we approached.

„Hail captains!" one of them shouted like he was standing before a general in the army.

„Hey Joe you do realize we aren't in the army right?" his friend asked.

„Shut up Bill your ruining the moment," he muttered angrily.

Screw it I guess story time with Argo isn't the craziest thing I've ever experienced.

„So the unofficial Town's Guard have already set up shop here, I'm impressed your leader is pretty smart," I remarked.

„Yes setting up before any red's could sneak in through the portal was a brilliant idea," Celine remarked in tune.

„I'm sure the general would be happy to hear it captains!" the guardsmen shouted once more.

„I'd be happy to hear what," another voice came as a much older man obviously in his 60's approached the gate.

Both the soldiers immediately tried to act as professional as possible but failed remarkably.

„They aren't the most disciplined force it's true but they make up for it in skill," the old man sighed

„Deacon Maleroy, Deac for short," he said as he gave out his armoured hand.

Celine gave it a firm shake but before she could introduce herself she was interrupted.

„No need for that we all know who you both are many of the boy's were even there during the first floor Boss which reminds me, thank you if it weren't for you two I fear we might have all been running around like chickens for even longer,"

„We just set up a Boss raid if we hadn't someone else would have eventually," I replied also giving the old man's hand a firm shake.

„Now that's true but you gave the people one thing they needed most, Hope that is the important thing, plus if you really just wanted to be one time heroes you wouldn't have gone out of your way to get rid of that filth covered Red's back on the second floor, we both know better you want to help these people,"

I listened as he continued his monologue.

„I was there at your speech and me think your right, alone we aren't much but together this world doesn't stand a chance against us that's why I formed the city guard we need people protecting the home front as well and while many would just leave the work to other's I believe in pulling my own weight for our freedom just like my boy's,"

„Well it's good to know we inspire but that brings me to the fact that if we want to progress we are going to need the help of other's and we can't leave those who can't fight unprotected either, that's why you have to keep doing what you are right now," Celine replied thoughtfully.

„Good to see we are on the same page and that brings me to why I'm here, with the support and good word of Aincrads raid captains we would be able to attract more recruits and expand our patrols to within the cities as well as on the gates," Deacon bargained.

„An endorsement hmm that sounds like a wonderful idea actually, what do you think Seth?"

„Anything that keep's people safe is a yes in my book the City guard seem like the next best method to improve security in and around the town's as well as keeping order," I replied.

„Speaking of order we are currently working with the aid of the Beta players to reach the Deep Root's," Deacon mentioned.

Celine turned her head at this.

„Deep root's?," I asked.

„The first unlockable jail complex unveiling it will allow us to lock up Red and Orange players who do manage to sneak into town...,"

„Meaning there will be much less of them getting out of here with upgraded equipment and fewer deaths in general," Deacon finished.

„The quest involved in unlocking it for use is however quite dangerous," Celine said.

„Yes there is a large amount of insane escaped NPC's and far as I heard a killer plant stalks the halls," Deacon added.

„Well, I guess we know what we are doing next," I smirked under my mask.

„Indeed but first we get some rest, my legs ache from all that climbing," Celine yawned.

„I recommend the Silver Canopy it's got good food and the bed's aren't that bad either also far as I know Captain Diabel is there too," Deacon said as he pulled up his map tool to show us where to go.

„Good we will be there then alert us when it's time to enter the Deep Root's," Celine said as she sent Deacon her contact details.

„Of course have a good rest and good job killing the Boss it's not much but we are slowly getting there,"

We said our farewells and set down along the twilight lit street's, unlike on the second floor where most of the buildings were made of stone the one's here were carved from the root'S of the Great Hollow meaning the streets were much more open leaving more room for decorations such as fountains and benches.

The Silver Root Inn has tucked away in a corner not too far away from the town centre and gave off a very homely feeling as we entered.

Whereas the exterior was made of hard root's and Bark the interior was much more log cabin esque complete with its own grandfather clock and fireplace.

„I might get used to this," I said as I slumped down into a comfy armchair by the fire.

„I'll go book us some room's," Celine said.

„And I'll keep the fire nice and warm," I replied as I reached out and stuck the fire poker into the roaring flames.

„You do that," she said amused by my antics.

She returned a few moments later with two mugs and the reservations for our rooms.

„What's this for?," I asked as I peered into the mug.

„A victory toast," she simply replied.

„You sure your not just trying to get me drunk because I'll tell you now stoned Seth can be an asshole," I cheered as we clanked the mugs together.

„Well that makes two then," she laughed.

We both spent the next few hours before midnight talking before finally deciding to call it a night.

Tomorrow would be a busy day after all.


	14. Chapter 14

„Alright careful goes now,"

„Ow that was my foot!"

„Sorry, sorry...,"

„Just get it off jeez!"

Wow, who would have thought that watching two grown men struggling to move a stone slab would be so entertaining.

Maybe we should help?

Nah the „city guard" have to earn a reputation somehow don't they?

Well, this seems a bit...

„Fuck! what are you doing!" one said as the slab fell down hard onto his foot

„Oh man I'm really sorry...," the other meekly replied.

„Just get the damn thing off of me!"

Yup never get's old

You need serious help.

I know.

„I hope your ready Seth things might get very dangerous very quickly down there," Celine said giving me a good nudge on the shoulders.

„What's it like down there even?," I asked.

„Dark, really really dark so take one of these," she replied, passing me a torch.

„Also down in the Deep root's there is very little room for maneuvering and plenty of deadfalls for you to fall down so watch your footing very carefully and always keep your shield active," she continued as she ran through her extensive checklist.

„You alright you seem a bit frantic?"

„Ye...yea, of course, I am why wouldn't I be,"

„What's wrong," I asked monotonously.

„I shouldn't have even bothered hiding it... this place claimed a lot of lives during the Beta, even more than most of the bosses did, saying it's dangerous is...an understatement of what it's really like, the place was known as the main reason this game is rated PG18 during the Beta for its blood-soaked halls, harrowing screams and..implied rape not to mention how horrifying it is to be set upon by maniacs, more than a few people never went back in after dying to them,"

„No wonder Diabel outright refused to leave his room this morning," I remarked, remembering the events that had unfolded only a few hours ago.

We had woken up at the usual time and decided to ask Diabel if he wanted to aid us in clearing the Deep Root's but he had been outright avoiding us the entire breakfast rush before quickly rushing up to his room without saying so much as a word.

Celine nodded slightly as she put a tight grip on her sword.

We both jumped slightly when Deacon suddenly came out of nowhere.

„Haha well good to know I'm not the only one nervous about going into this hellhole but it's our job to do what we can to keep the people safe and I personally can't sleep at night knowing there's a maze full of deranged madman and monsters underneath my feet," He said as he turned to his men and made a beckoning gesture.

One of them a woman wearing heavy armour and wielding a sword and shield comes over at the commander's gesture.

„Captain Blackhand, White Death, I'd like to introduce my second in command Yael," Deacon announced with a respectful gesture.

Celine takes this opportunity to give Yael a thorough look over.

„I know you don't I?" she asked.

„We have met before yes..," Yael replied in a slightly subdued tone.

„Ah yes, now I remember you were the one who tried to lead our very first expedition into the Deep Root's and your also the one who got us all killed," Celine said slightly angered.

Oh boy

„Now, now let's all calm down I'm sure there's a good reason for thi...," Deacon tried to defuse the situation

„No she's right it was my fault that's why I swore I'd never host another group raid ever again," She replied looking down at the floor.

„I'm very sorry for what happened back then," she said twiddling her thumbs slightly.

No wonder they all died she isn't exactly commanding material what with being all meek like that.

Quiet you

Fine fine.

Celine seemed slightly taken aback by her easy victory and merely accepted the apology as Yael walked away.

„Well...uh now that introduction are over let's get our route planned out...," Deacon tried to say.

„There is no point in all of us going together the amount of space we have down it is limited , I hate to say it but we are going to need to split up," Celine interrupted.

„Also the uh. dungeon requires two switches on opposite ends to be switched at the same time in order to g-get access to the..antichamber," Yael spluttered out.

Deacon squinted at the map heavy in thought.

„I and Yael will go after the one on the far right...,"

„...And we will go after the one on the left," Celine spoke out.

„And the rest of you will clear a route to the antechamber gate," Deacon pointed towards four heavily armoured adventurers who were standing in the background.

I turned to the recently revealed hole and poked my head inside, from here it was difficult to tell but I could see a 3-way crossroad.

„Ladies first?," I asked as I lit the torch in my hand and activated my blast shield.

„Very funny Ironman," Celine replied playfully.

„Was worth a shot," I nervously shook my head

And we plunged into darkness.

I don't know what was more disturbing the lack of any kind of sound or the copious amounts of blood that drenched the cobblestone walls and floor of the labyrinth.

And by a disturbing lack of sound I mean literally no noise aside from the soft squishing of our boots against the bloody floor.

Spooky story time?

No

Man, your no fun at all sometimes.

A maniacal laugh quickly put me on full alert as I swung my blast shield in front of me to block what I thought was an incoming attack.

„The walls carry noise very well," Celine said as she put a steady hand on my shoulder.

„This is why I hate caves..," I replied adopting a more neutral but still alert stance.

Another laugh vibrated throughout the tunnel and screams could be heard coming shortly after.

I wanted to rush in afraid that our allies were in danger that Celine held me back.

„That's more than likely just a fight between the monsters themselves,"

„You mean to tell me Monster's are fighting one another, I thought they were programmed to hunt players with a pack mentality?"

„Yes well that's normally the case but these monsters are...wrong, they don't follow the normal rules you would expect from them, some work in small groups others go it alone, those are the ones we have to look out for,"

„Why?," I replied

„Because they are a higher level than the other ones...just like us they gain experience from winning battles or in this case killing each other,"

„So what you're trying to say is there could be something down here that's way out of our league,"

„Well it's not impossible but highly unlikely,"

We are going to be the ones with the shitty odds I can see it now.

Clearly, Celine was having the same thought I was.

The telltale sounds of pixels bursting into the air from around the next corner alarmed both of us.

Without making a sound I glimpsed around the corner to see a pile of unrecognizable..flesh.

„Well it certainly isn't human," Celine said, inspecting the black and bloody mound.

„Meaning it must have been killed recently Monsters deteriorate far faster than players do," I remarked, inspecting the ground I saw little shreds of flesh leading to a nearby cell embedded deep into the wall.

Celine noticed it as well and took to the other side of the wall blade in hand. We both took the first action and rushed in to discover nothing more than an empty cell.

Looking up we could see a small aged hole in the ceiling beneath it what could have once been a foot or a hand?

If you tilt your head and squint it kinda looks like.

This place is disgusting

„I feel our chances of a peaceful stroll through the death cave slipping very quickly away,"

„Your not the only one," she replied.

I swear as we left that bloodied cell that I could feel someone watching me.

We continued our exploration of the complex labyrinth, jumping at every metallic scratch or horrifying shriek we heard, needless to say, I was regretting coming down here already and things were only about to get worse.

„Another crossroads both leading further to the left, which does we take?" I asked, shining my torch through each to see that they were both as unappealing as each other.

„This is good we've made a lot more progress then I thought we had, they must have made this place smaller than it was in the Beta," Celine mused.

As I turn around I see several shaped moving in the darkness down the corridor we just came from.

„Hate to ruin your happy mood but we have guests," I whisper, pointing my blade in their general direction.

„Shit be prepared they can close this kind of distance in secon..."

One of the horribly malformed figures suddenly sprang out from the darkness, my shield arm raised itself automatically swatting the beast from the air sending it to the ground with a sickening crack. At this point I noticed just how much trouble we were truly in, shining my torch quickly down the corridor I was met with the disfigured and bloody faces of at least ten of.

The Insane Lv 15

The one that I had knocked to the ground began to rise arching it's back at an impossible angle to face me in a twisted backwards position before screeching at the top of its lungs signaling the others to rush in as well. I barely had enough time to react as it's screeching was silenced, presumably by Celine, I was swarmed by at least 5 of them all at once. Throwing my torch to the side I lashed out with my sword plunging it deep into the torso of one of my assailants and with my now free armoured hand grabbed onto another digging my clawed fingers deeply into its throat and pulling out roughly causing a small fountain to erupt as it slumped over. The tide, however, did not end as the remaining 3 still managed to close the gap and leap onto me their jaggedly pointed nails breaking on the strong leather of my coat.

„Seth!" I could hear Celine cry out over the vicious snarling and deranged giggles.

My current situation was looking grim one of them was hanging on my arm as the other 2 were attempting to attack my head and neck, it's at this point that the larger of the 2 decided to wrap its abnormally large hands around my head and began squeezing as hard as it could as the other attempted to make a meal of my shoulder. Blinded and in pain I searched around with my clawed hand finding its head and grabbed on before roughly pulling it to the side. I heard a crack and a loud screech as it collided with the one that was trying to chew through the leather of my shoulder pauldrons and disappeared in a flash of pixels, the force of the blow had knocked some of the shoulder climbers teeth out and sent him to the floor.

Phew that was a close call right there that could hav..

There was a large bolt of pain as the one that had been clinging to my arm decided to „chow in" on my arm.

„Son..of.. !," I shouted out accentuating each word with a skull-rattling strike of the fist.

The frail bone structure gave way and the final strike went through its bold skull leaving the contents severely scrambled and broken before it too disappeared in a burst of blue polygons. Not forgetting the one who was now scrambling on the ground to get to its feet I quickly kicked it back down before stomping my heel into the back of its neck enough times that it finally broke and the beast vanished.

I could see that Celine was dealing with the last stumbling fool quite easily as she danced around its erratic movements getting in quick but also deadly jabs and slashes at every opening. Looking down I noticed blood sluggishly leaking from the wound on my arm.

A simple clean and dress but otherwise we are in the clear.

Can't say the same for our torch, though...

Said torch which had been thrown aside had unfortunately been somehow crushed during the fight and had sizzled out.

„Look's like we are down to just the one," Celine said handing it to me as she opened her inventory.

„They would have both burned out at the same time anyways but we do have less vision now yeah," I said hissing lightly as Celine got to work on the wound.

„I swear I'm getting far too used to this," she said replying to the hiss.

„It'll be gone in an hour until then I hope you know how to use a sword in your other arm,"

Passing the torch back I tucked my injured arm into my coat so that it couldn't get into the way and gave my sword a few test swings.

„I'll definitely make do it isn't as different as I thought it would be,"

It only took a couple more minutes of stumbling in the half darkness to locate the lever we need to pull.

„Right on time so do we just pull it?," I asked

„They need to be pulled simultaneously let me just send Deacon and Yale a message to see if they... Wait this can't be right..,"

I peered over her shoulder to see that her contacts list had the words „No connection" running across it in bold letters.

„I'm not lagging or something similar so it must be.. the walls, they must be blocking our signal," she continued

„How the hell are we supposed to flip the switches at exactly the same time then?"

„I can't think of a way to do so, we could just keep using it until both the times match but relying on pure luck may not be the best way to do this...," she replied

„Unless one of us goes over," I remarked looking through my menu as well.

„We would still have the same problem then,"

„Not if we use this handy little Stopwatch function," I smirked showing her what I meant.

„Good idea but that would mean both of us would have to go it alone...," she said, concern making it's way into her voice

I looked down at my arm and cursed.

„Looks like I drew the short straw already in this case,"

„Ideally I wouldn't want to even leave you alone in the first place... but the longer we stay the more time mobs will have to attack us,"

„ Go ahead I'll be fine we already cleared that group behind us it should be plain sailing at least for the next 20 minutes or so" I replied

„Set a timer for 10 then," she said doing the same for her own.

„10? are you sure you can make it all the way from here to the other side in 10 minutes?"

„ I'll handle that in the meanwhile whilst I'm gone just use the flashlight function on your menu,"

Wait there's a bloody flashlight on this thing? Why don't we use that all the time!

Turning it on I immediately noticed why the amount of light emitted was on par with the diameter of a teacup.

„Not ideal I know but we don't have a lot of options,"

„Right...well good luck then," I said

„I'll be back as soon as I can," she replied

„In the meantime, I will be thinking of how to best turn this into a creepy campfire story to tell my kids in 20 years,"

„Don't try to exaggerate it too much," she called back as she began to run.

„Where's the fun in that!" I called back as the room began to grow darker and darker the further she went until finally I was left within almost total darkness.

So how about a game of „I spy with my little eye" as we wait?

Your humor astounds me.

Thankyou, thankyou, I'm here all week

The sound of a manic scream and sickening cracks broke me from my thoughts.

Ok screw „I spy" I don't want to be the guy who finds that.

Can we start freaking out now?

I think we've already begun.

Celine POV

The dark blood smeared walls of the corridor flew past as I practically sprinted as fast as I could but still very wary of traps and mobs. Thankfully I knew most of what this place had in store for me and easily managed to return to the entrance and go off right following Deacon and Yael's trail.

Just as expected this place is a maze but symmetrical down the middle finding them will be simple.I hope.

My line of thought was abruptly cut off as I turned the final corner to see a pack about the same size as the one that had attacked us earlier, unfortunately they also seemed to be having a much harder time. Dropping my torch I drew the familiar cylinder from my belt I pressed down the trigger and my bow sprang forth once again, the blue light of it's magically formed string shining a pale white in the darkness.

Taking aim in the darkness was a challenge in and of itself but my arrows flew true striking several down with clean headshots, the rest were dealt with by Deacon and Yael themselves.

„Thanks for the assistance that got pretty heavy back there especially when that big one came along...," Deacon tried to say but I immediately interrupted him.

„What big one!" I shouted grabbing him by the metal colour of his chest piece.

„You didn't see it? If not then it must have gone back the way you came," he replied as fast as he could.

Looking back up at the floating stopwatch icon I could see there were only a few seconds left on the counter. I dashed over and pulled the lever as the bell began to ring and shortly afterwards heard a loud groan vibrate throughout the dungeon.

„A-ah the door o-opened...w-wait where are you going?"

„I don't have the time to stay Seth is in danger," I called back as I quickly retrieved my torch and sprinted once more in the direction I had come from my lungs burning in exhaustion.

Please don't be too late

Please

Seth's POV

„and that should be that," I said to myself dusting my hands off.

The darkness was unpleasent, to say the least but I was managing with my little Tinkerbell light.

Honestly, who put's in a flashlight function if it's redundantly useless in the first place.

A few moments later I heard a large groan vibrate throughout the facility as what was presumably the antechamber finally opened.

And now we wait...

Sure you don't want to play „I spy"?

Very sure, most of the time I find it at least mildly funny what you say but down here in the death cave I do.

I rocked back abruptly as I saw...something move in the very small radius of vision I had.

I'm not the only one who saw that right

Humour to the side for a moment yes, that definitely wasn't an illusion

Once more something scuttled in and out of the light, this time, I tried to follow it but it was too fast to follow, by this point, I already had my sword out.

Should we flee?

No, if we leave now Celine will come looking for us and might get caught off guard by..whatever this thing is. We can't run away very well either with the limited light source and as she said this place is a deathtrap for the unexperienced.

I could hear multiple clicks and taps as whatever it scurried around the room.

Is it taunting us?

Maybe but it may not have even found us yet we've been standing stock still for the past few minutes perhaps it's eyesight is horrendous, if we're going by lore these ones are probably a lot older then the other ones they might just be reduced to smell touch and hearing and likely use Echolocation to find their pray.

If that's true then doesn't that mean it'll find us as an anomaly in the middle of an almost empty room and attack?

The sudden stop of the clicks and a guttural growl confirmed my fears.

That would be an absolute yes.

I turned to face the sound and managed to catch the beasts head in the light, normally one would expect a reaction from a creature that has been held in darkness for so long but there was none peering into its eyes I could see why they were pure white orbs clearly unusable thanks to the extended period of time underground and perhaps through combat as well.

The concerning part was not it's alien face but instead, it's size as I shone my light on it, it slowly got up from presumably was it's knee's and easily towered above me at at least the size of 2 grown men.

Its skin was taut over the bone of its skull so tight one would relate it to an animal skin drum.

The Malformed Lvl 25

No doubt about it this is definitely one of the beasts Celine was talking about.

It's completely out of our league how are we supposed to kill it!

We don't we'll wait for Celine the two of us together might be enough to take it down, it's not like we can run from the thing if we wanted to now that it's seen us.

Unsheathing my blade and wielding it with my only good arm at the moment I prepared for the onslaught to come and I was not disappointed as the first thing it did was reveal it's deadly speed by suddenly lashing out with its fist. Unable to see it and hence unable to dodge it I was sent flying by the force of the blow to the other side of the room.

Oh, hell for a skinny guy he packs a mean sucker punch.

My health bar agreed having already been reduced an entire quarter from the single blow.

The Malformed quickly took the opportunity to pounce on top of me before attempting to wail down on me from above with more vicious strikes. I finally managed to react as it's fist began to descend and hacked with all my strength into it's arm before it could make contact this had the effect of having the fist land next to me and cracking the floor instead of my head but also lead to a new problem for whatever reason my sword could not pierce it's tough stretched hide leaving only a slight mark where I had struck it and no damage whatsoever.

Natural armour that's impervious to our weapon..we might be in real trouble now.

Deciding to leave no room for error the beast grabbed me by the head and hauled me up, it's grip ever tightening as the mask on my face groaned in futile resistance. I tried to kick back at the beast but it's limbs were far too long leaving me to dangle too far away to do anything.

My vision very quickly started to go black as the throbbing pain in my head began to escalate to the point of being unbearable. Just as I thought my head was going to crack like a walnut and send my brain everywhere several bright lights burst out from the tunnel behind the beast exploding against it's back and forcing it to let me go as it turned to face its new opponent. I took this opportunity to adjust my eyes to the new light and readjust my grip as what was clearly Celine began pelting another volley at the Malformed only this time at its front.

I've never seen that many arrows at once.

It must be a bow skill much like sword skills they're each unique course you wouldn't know that you hardly ever use them.

Well, this thing is tough as nails do we have anything good against that?

Just try a simple „Energy blade" and aim for a weaker point that should help.

A dark aura of energy almost unrecognizable against the already dim backdrop lit up on the surface of Judicor's beautifully sharpened edge. I swung with as much force I could muster aiming for the beasts Achilles heel or in this case its ankle, this time with the added bonus of the skill my blade managed to break through its tough skin and crack the bone beneath causing it to flail to the ground in pain.

„Look out!" Celine shouted letting loose another barrage of white death as the beast turned to face me.

I reacted, this time, meeting the sweep of its hand with a metallic fist, the force sent me stumbling but had clearly injured it as well as it howled once more in pain. With its head now low enough for me to attack I moved in delivering a kick to ensure it would stay down as I charged my blade again and struck it in the throat attempting to decapitate it. The Malformed's screams turned into gurgles as I hacked into it, again and again, sweat dripping down my covered face in exertion.

Bloody..hell..it's like a tree trunk!

Under hellfire and a bloody sword, the beast finally fell as its head was cleaved from its soldiers. Offering a hefty sum of XP and therefore a level up to level 16 for its defeat.

„You sure made it in the nick of time, my head was feeling like a water balloon about to burst back there," I groaned tugging slightly on my still unusable arm.

„Somehow I knew we were going to be attacked by one of these..,"

„I call it my shoddy luck, I'd say I'm never going inside another cave ever again but I know there will be more to come, now I believe the antechamber opened up and I have the navigation skills of a 4-year-old inside caves so you'll have to lead the way,"

Celine sighed loudly and lead us through the various empty tunnels until we reached the now open door where all the players had assembled, by this time my bandage had disappeared and I was now fit to go despite the enormous amount of pain in my ribs.

That's really gonna leave a mark

„Glad you 2 are alright we were starting to get really worried when you just ran off like that," Deacon said in Celine's direction.

„Thankfully we managed to deal with it, it may have been a high level but once you cripple something as unruly as The Malformed you have much better chances," she replied.

„Well likewise it's good to hear that, in the meantime, the boy's here have been peeking into the antechamber so far they haven't seen anything but we won't know for sure until we move in,"

„Well then time to get this over with I don't want to spend another minute in this place these freaks keep trying to make my head into squished watermelon and I'm not so fond of that idea," I interjected, peering into the antechamber.

We all took up positions and entered slowly keeping a close eye on the corners and even the ceiling of the room but as we approached the centre we noticed that there was nothing else in the room asides from us.

„Look's like the rumours were wrong then there is no killer plant that roams these halls, does look like there's a way further down though for all we know that might lead to the floor boss,"

One of the more adventurous players poked his head down the strange hole in the floor.

„Look's like it's just an undercroft for the antechamber, Jesus the walls down here look just as bad back...," He managed to say before suddenly vanishing into the hole. What followed were the sounds a blender would make when something far too hard was placed inside it.

We looked on many of us going pale as the sound of crunching bones and flesh being sliced and torn apart continued until it was finally ended by a hollow distorted laugh.

„Everyone get back now!" Deacon ordered as all hell broke loose and hulking spiked vines spilled forth from the hole and from beneath us, those who weren't fast enough were either crushed or pulled down to the depths into the jaws of the beast that lurked below us.

Taking up positions on the outskirts of the room we were relatively safe until the vines all curled together forcing the floor to cave in on itself to reveal it to the world.

Death Blossom ?

It was just as hideous as expected with 90% of the beasts body consisting of its large mouth filled to the brim with gyrating spikes for teeth the only other noticeable features were it's large bulbous eyes natural for a plant of any kind and thick spiked covered vines it used as arms.

„I hope you have an idea how to deal with this...," I remark sword in hand and shield active.

„I've never seen something like this before but one can always guess..," Celine replied drawing back her bow and aiming for the disgusting plant masses bulbous eyes.

Sifting through the mess with my eyes I could see a pulsating mass.

Is it heart perhaps?

Only one way to find out

Removing a rope with a hook from my inventory I embedded it into the wall tying the end of it around my waist.

„Seth don't tell me you are going to do what I think you are,"

„This is going to hurt," I simply replied jumping off the alcove we were standing on blade outstretched.

I had to cut through several incoming vines as I descended a lot faster than I should have, about 3 quarters of the way down I ran out of rope and very painfully came to a halt in midair rebounding slightly from the force. With both of its hideous eyes focused on me it failed to notice the hail of arrows being rained down on it by the other players. Receiving several arrows to the eyes the beast wailed and turned its focus to the archers destroying an entire alcove in 1 swing and sending 2 players to their doom.

Time to be stupid

I'm already regretting this idea.

Untying myself from the rope I dropped the last quarter of the way landing between the overgrown shrub's eyes I had to turn around and raise my shield to prevent getting shot by friendly fire. As soon as it stopped raining barbed death I turned my focus to the disgusting pulsations beneath my feet and drove my sword deeply into the plant tissue? Whatever it was it bled just like flesh would when you cut it spilling dark black blood everywhere and causing the creature to scream out in its distorted voice.

If the creature had a health bar I couldn't see it so I kept going as long as I could until eventually I was grabbed and thrown high into the air.

Oh god that's stomach lurching

I went as far as reaching the ceiling thankfully being able to grab onto one of te supporting stone beams that lined it. I rolled onto the support as several vines came whizzing past destroying some of the other supports near me sending them crashing down, one of them piercing the beast through the eye. This only caused it to thrash even more wildly and this time it managed to connect completely cracking the support I was on in half and sending booth it and poor me who was still holding on for dear life plummeting back down.

Wait! I was having fun up there!

We hate heights!

You might but I felt like a bird

No time for that!

This time, it looked like the support would go down in the same spot I had been stabbing but the Death Blossom knew this as well and grabbed it in midair with the few lines it could still spare just barely keeping it in place. Letting go I began to slide down one of them my sword embedded into it leaving a trail of destruction behind me, eventually, I had cut up so much vine that it began to lose its grip and was unable to spare the others as many had now shrivelled and died under the constant rain of arrows.

The result was as bloody as expected with the plant thrashing wildly in its last death throes as the support turned deadly stone spike pierced it's heart before dissipating into a cloud of polygons. Looking up I gave the others a thumbs up as the blessed words passed over our screen.

Quest Completed

Well this was a cozy little trip

Yeah...sure

Collapse into our bed when we get back to the inn and don't wake up until 12 in the afternoon?

Absolutely

„I think we can all say we won't miss this place," I said as the others slid down.

„Not in the slightest but..," Celine said as she walked over to reveal a hatch on the ground.

„If I'm right that leads to the boss,"

„Nice we found it already we'll need time to level and prepare but at least we've already cleared the way,"

„Exactly I expect we can get to fighting it soon,"

„Good the faster we clear floors the faster we get out of this game," I replied as we began our long trudge back to the surface.


End file.
